The Curious Case of Riley Rose
by bullybullet6
Summary: After 15 year old Riley Rose appears in the world of Avengers: Age of Ultron, she meets the team in Sokovia under less-than-pleasant conditions. Deciding she wants to join them on their journey, she pretends not to know where her seemingly unexplainable knowledge of the group comes from, until she starts losing her memory and is able to do odd things. Multi!verse. Kind of crack!fic
1. Chapter 1: What the Hell?

**AN:**

This is an _Avengers_ multiverse fic, where the OC jumps from our reality to the _Avengers_ reality, so bear with me. The OC comes into the story at the very start of the _AoU_ movie. I don't think I want this to be a romance because the OC is so young, so it'll most likely be a family/humour or adventure sort of thing. IDK hopefully there's a sequel in 2018. Leave suggestions if you please.

There won't be much dialogue until the end of the chapter. **Bold is thought.** _Italics is emphasis or branding._ Language warning. Spoilers for AoU.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

Cold.

That's what I woke to. It felt like I'd been submerged in an ice bath. I opened my eyes to find myself lying on snow.

 **Well, that explains it.**

The ground was freezing against the side of my face and I bolted up in shock. The next thing I registered was that I was in a woodlands. Tall trees with dark wood trunks topped with crystalline white snow towered over me in every direction. I stood quickly, the snow burning against my bare feet. The cold nipped painfully at my exposed arms and legs.

I then came to the unfortunate reality of what I was wearing, what I was when I went to bed; a red singlet and black undies.

The events seemed to hit me hard at that very moment. I was just in my bedroom. _In Australia_. Now I was standing, near naked, in the middle of _God knows where_ , and it _sure as Hell_ wasn't in Queensland because it was _snowing_!

 **What the fuck is going on?**

I was on the verge of a total melt down when I heard the first gunshot. It was loud, but distant. Even though the thought of strangers carrying serious firearms in an isolated forest scared me, I was more worried about getting out of the wood before I died of exposure.

I trekked through the snow, shivering and shaking, arms crossed over my chest, in search of the sound. My nose started running from the cold and I sniffled every few seconds. I was scared, more scared than I can ever remember being in my entire life. Tears escaped without my consent, but they kept my eyes from burning dry so I let them.

I was alone, freezing, and, above all else, _terrified_.

That's when I heard the next few gunshots. They were louder, so I knew I was closer.

I didn't know what was happening over there but my desperation to get out of the snowy woods drove me forwards. I kept walking, listening to the symphony of gunshots and explosions. Picking up my pace, I soon heard the sound of an engine. It sounded like a car. Closer and closer I travelled until a mighty roar stopped me in my tracks. It was powerful, as if bellowed from the deep of a gargantuous set of lungs. It wasn't human, but it was awfullt familiar.

I kept walking. The noise had mostly settled.

In the distance, I saw through the trees a giant green mass tumble to the ground and roll before uprighting itself. I watched as it _threw a tank._

I got a not so safe distance away and hid behind a tree.

 _It was the Hulk._ A real, living, breathing, _smashing_ version of the fictional green Avenger, right in front of me, and let me just say he was much more terrifying than the little green version of him in the movie poster on my bedroom wall. I gripped the tree I was holding to stop me from falling over in shock.

 **The Hulk.**

 **The.**

 **Hulk.**

 **Bruce** _ **fucking**_ **Banner.**

 **HOLY MOTHER OF SIN!**

I realised, in that second, where I was. The snow, the trees, the mountains. This was the opening scene to the _Age of Ultron_ movie I'd only seen fifty million times, which meant I was in Sokovia.

 **How the fuck?**

I shoved aside my disbelief and silently walked forward. I was dangerously close now, only about ten meters or so away. It was a distance I knew Bruce could clear in a matter of seconds. I finally stopped walking, and froze.

 **What do I do now? Wait for him to notice me?**

I stood on the spot like an idiot, shivering, too scared to speak, too scared to get closer, too scared to walk away. The Hulk turned on the spot, glaring, and stomped towards me. He stopped within his arm's reach, let out an angry snort, and looked me dead in the eyes.

It was at that moment I realised how fucking _stupid_ I was.

We both stood, unmoving, staring, and I wished with all my might that the towering mass of green muscle couldn't see me, that somehow I could magically just escape the tense situation.

His head jolted up and he looked around, surprised, as if searching for something, and then looked back to where I was standing. We didn't make eye contact, he just looked at the area around me, as if he actually couldn't see me. I stood there, still unmoving, waiting for him to rip me limb from limb, throw me far away, or do something… well, _Hulk-y_. But he didn't. He just snorted again and walked over to the tank, ripping off the weapon's barrel on top, acting as if I wasn't even there.

The burning feeling in my feet came back and I realised I'd been standing on one snowy spot for too long. The snow made my feet feel like they were on fire, but at the same time I couldn't feel the tips of my toes.

 **Fucking snow.**

Cautiously, I took a single step back. Bruce didn't notice me, so took more, and more, until eventually I was safely behind a tree again on the outskirts of the small clearing.

At that moment, a curvaceous form with red hair, dressed head to toe in black, slinked gracefully by me. My heart stopped as I recognised her.

Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow.

She passed me so close that if I stuck my arm out to the side she would have collided with it. She didn't even look at me, and I realised that neither of them could see me. I let out a small breath after she passed.

Somewhere from the back of my mind I recalled this scene from the movie.

"Hey, big guy."

I watched as Natasha said the lullaby to Bruce, and my inner fangirl did a triple backflip. I shipped them so hard.

 **Not the time, Riley.**

They never noticed me though. It was like I was watching through a Pensieve; I was there, and I was watching, but I was invisible.

 **This is so weird.**

Taking a risk, I stepped out from behind the tree and waited. Neither looked up, so I cautiously walked forward even further, slowly picking up my pace until I was standing directly next to Natasha's crouching form as she caressed Bruce's gigantic hand. I expected her to hear me or sense me, but she remained oblivious to my presence. I waved my hand in front of her face.

Nothing.

I looked down at my numb hands, my freckled skin was still there as it had always been. I figured I could see myself, but no one else could.

 **Odd**.

I stood beside her and we watched the Other Guy shrink down and transform into Banner. It looked painful, that was for sure.

I felt a sense of security knowing they couldn't see me. **Perhaps this is a dream,** I thought. But the burning sensation on my feet, the cold against my scarcely covered body, told me that it wasn't. If I was invisible, maybe I could follow them to the jet, stash away for a ride back to Avengers' Tower and finally get out of these fucking freezing woods, consequences be damned.

Nat walked over to Bruce and I let my uncomfortably tense muscles relax. She helped him to his feet. When she looked up, her eyes met mine and her free hand had a gun aimed smack bang at the center of my forehead before I could blink.

I fumbled through my mess of a brain looking for what to say.

"You c-can see m-me?" I stammered out, stunned. She nodded her head ever so slightly and said nothing, so I continued. "Nat, I won't try anything."

As soon as her name left my lips her perfect jaw clenched a little more than usual. Her gaze hardened and she kept her gun aimed at me.

 **Fucking idiot!** I scolded myself.

"Who are you?" She asked in her usual calm tone as she gave me a second once-over.

I realised now that she could shoot me at any time. Fear shot down my spine. This was _real_. And I could _actually die_.

The next words tumbled from my mouth as my stinging lips struggled to form words.

"My n-name's Riley R-Rose. I'm f-f-fifteen. I don't k-know how I got here. I'm not gonna try anythin'. Just please," my voice broke on the last word as I choked on a fearful sob. "Please, I'm so fucking cold. P-Please help me."

My gaze dropped to the ground, arms still crossed over my chest, trying my hardest not to cry in front of the very woman I'd deemed my role model for power and confidence.

When I looked up again Natasha had an arm around Bruce (who watched me curiously), a watchful eye on me and her gun still held steady. "Start walking." She gestured in the direction behind her with a tilt of her head.

She wasn't exactly kind about it, but I'd have taken any opportunity to get the frickfrack out of there.

I slowly made my way around them, staying an arm's length away from the firearm that was pointed at my brain the entire time. I walked on shaking legs, teeth chattering.

I could hear the two walking wordlessly a few paces behind me, and I realised how they must see me; a young girl dressed in her underclothes, in the middle of an isolated, snow-covered forest filled with battling Hydra agents and superheroes, freezing from the cold, her freckled face and pointy ears pink, fat lips turning purple, brown eyes full of fear.

 **Gee, don't I sound so bloody delightful?**

We walked in silence.

* * *

I lay curled on my side in a stretcher near the back corner of the jet. My head of brown hair popped out from an assortment of grey heated blankets. In one hand I held a black heat pack to my chest and my other was cuffed to the frame of the stretcher.

The moment the Bruce, Natasha and I arrived on the jet, she helped Bruce to a bench, then walked over and told me to sit on the stretcher, which I did. My legs almost gave out as I sat down. She cuffed my hand to the bed and hooked her gun to her belt. She then handed me a stack of blankets and said in all seriousness "Don't try anything."

I didn't think she thought I would try anything, but I guess it was a precaution just in case anyone was stupid enough to fuck with her. We then waited silently for the others to return.

Tony was the first. He walked in without his Iron Man suit, carrying a black case which I recalled contained Loki's sceptre, and therefore the Mind Stone.

He gave a questioning glance at me, then Bruce – who wasn't paying attention – and then Natasha, who walked over to him and quietly talked into his ear. I assumed she was filling him in about how I came to be here.

Tony set the sceptre down on top of a large case a meter from my head. He looked down at my eyes popping out from the heap of blankets, cocking an eyebrow. He knew I wouldn't be able to reach it even if I tried.

The other Avengers followed suite. Each of them cast me a similar look, but still no one said anything, not to me anyway.

After they set Clint down on a stretcher in the centre of the room, Steve and Thor sauntered over to Tony, who was manning the jet, and Natasha, who was beside him. The four of them conversed in a conversation about me, which I knew for certain this time because I heard Natasha say things like "…appeared there, I didn't even hear her coming…" and "…didn't look like a threat, but I can't be certain…", and things from Tony such as "...she doing out here in the first place?"

Even I didn't know the answer to that question. But despite everything that was happening around me, I felt safe with these people; because I knew them, though the reverse was not true.

Eventually Natasha strode over to Bruce, who was listening to opera, his usual nervous nature about him. I felt for him, I knew that he didn't like it when they called a Code Green, but I thought it was lovely how Natasha was always there to consult him about how he felt.

Tony joined macho men Steve and Thor at the head end of my stretcher, and began discussing the sceptre. It was now that I actually started to listen.

"But this… this brings it to a close." Thor declared in a very pleased voice.

Steve, looking troubled, added "As soon as we find out what else this thing has been used for. I don't mean weapons." Tony and Thor both scrunched their brows at Steve's remark as he continued. "Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?"

From my horizontal position cocooned in sheets, I added my voice to the conversation.

"Only two of his experiments survived." All three heads swiveled to the side, then down towards me. "They're twins, ya know?" I caught Steve's eye, "That girl you saw was one of them."

Tony looked at me curiously. "Riley, right?" he asked me, pointing a finger as he leisurely strolled closer. I could tell, just from those few words and gestures, that he wanted something, because I'd seen him act like that countless times.

"Yeah, that would be me."

"What accent is that?"

"'Strayan'."

"There's lovely weather there, or so I've heard."

My lip twitched in a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "Better than this fuckin' snowy slice of hell. Not that I don't appreciate the small talk, but if you want to know something just ask." It was an odd thing for me to say from their perspective, me being so open, but I couldn't help but feel like I was talking to old friends; I'd grown up watching them.

His brows shot up at my frankness, but he got the point. "Twins? Did you say?"

I nodded.

"Okay then, kid. How much can you tell us about these Wonder Twins?"

My face grew thoughtful as I decided how much to say. It was very apparent to me that eventually the Earth would be attacked again by Thanos because he wanted the Infinity Stones, so we needed Vision and Wanda on our side. That meant Ultron needed to be created. Maybe I could even save Pietro, but the only way I would be able to do that is if I stayed with the Avengers. And the only way to stay with the Avengers was to be important, useful.

Deciding I had to prove my worth, I sat, crossed my legs and started talking. "Their names are Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. When they were ten years old their city was attacked." I looked around to see everyone's attention on me. Even Clint has his head craned to the side to listen in, so I took a breath and continued, paraphrasing how Pietro described their life changing incident. "A bomb exploded in their apartment building and killed their parents. Another bomb lands but doesn't go off. They were trapped for two days until they were rescued." I decided, with disdain, that Tony should know it was his technology that caused it. "It was one of yours, Tony." I looked directly at him when I spoke. "The bomb; it was a Stark."

Tony stared at the floor for a moment, and I couldn't see his face. An uneasy silence fell upon the group for no more than a few moments until Thor broke it.

"I do not understand how this has anything to do with Strucker or their enhanced abilities."

I glared at him. "Dude, I literally just told him some depressing shit. Give him a minute, please."

Steve, Bruce and Clint looked a little shocked that I would scold Thor for interrupting. Natasha tried to hide her smirk and Thor almost chuckled once he realised I wasn't actually being rude. Despite the seriousness of the conversation, it felt good being able to talk so bluntly. It seemed that I had lifted Tony's mood a bit and I took it as my cue to keep talking.

"They wanted revenge, so they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. After years of experimentation they developed abilities. Pietro has super speed, as in faster than the eye can process, and Wanda has telekinesis and she can get in your head, make you see things, like your worst fears." I tapped my temple with my free hand as I said the last few words, giving Stark a sidewards glance "They're good people, deep down, just misguided."

Steve spoke next. "Is that everything you know?"

I scooped around inside my brain for a moment before adding on a whim "He's twelve minutes older than her."

Tony let out a small laugh at my oddity.

"Do you know them personally?" Thor asked, rubbing his chin, then reiterating. "You speak as if you know them personally."

"No, I've never met them before. I didn't even know they existed until about an hour ago."

Which was kind of the truth, I guess. I thought they were fictional until I appeared in the woods.

"Then how do you know all of that stuff?" Clint asked before anyone else could.

I looked around at each of them. The Avengers. I couldn't tell them the truth, not yet. That road goes to a very weird place that I wasn't ready to deal with at the current moment.

"I just know things." I said with a slight shrug, as if trying to rid the matter of its seriousness. "I know all about you guys, too."

They looked between each other, a bit unnerved.

"It's okay," I added with a grin. "Your gosh darn dirty secrets are safe with me." Thinking a joke would relieve the tension, I raised my free hand to my cheek and leant on it with a smile. "Are you proud of me Cap, I didn't curse."

My response was a hearty chuckle from Thor and a smirk from Tony and Natasha. The rest of them smiled in amusement and that helped me relax.

Steve looked to the ground awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck, mumbling something along the lines of, "Even the new girl knows about it."

I didn't think it was meant to be overheard, but I replied anyway with an overly innocent look on my face. "I told you, Steve, I just know things."

I knew they all had questions about me, but none of them asked. Perhaps because they knew they would only get another vague answer. But I was grateful for that.

I felt like I fit among them, even if I wasn't sure they felt the same. The feeling was indescribable, yet the best I could pin it to was that I just gelled right between the group.

"Oh, by the way." All the heads snapped back up to me. "I never asked, which was really rude of me, but is it okay if I call you all by your first names?" I looked down nervously and played with the hem of a blanket. "It's just who I know you all as."

A chorus of "yes" and "that's fine" from the group and a "sure thing, kiddo" from Tony was my reply.

 **Score.**

Eventually, after an awkward silence, they all went back to what they wanted to do. Tony and Cap went to the front of the jet, Thor and Natasha went over to chat with Clint, and Bruce placed his headphones back over his ears.

After about half an hour, Bruce, who was giving me odd looks every now and then, removed his headphones and walked over. He sat down on the bench by the stretcher and spoke to me for the first time.

"I'm Bruce Banner." He said as if he was introducing himself. "But you already knew that."

"Yeah, name's Riley, but I already told you that." I said with a grin in response.

"So, what are you? An enhanced?" He looked at me thoughtfully.

"No." I said with an amused smile. "I'm just your average Joe, run-of-the-mill human being."

"No you're not." He said bluntly. It wasn't unkind, but I looked up at him in surprise before sighing.

"You remember."

I knew he was talking about how I disappeared in front of him while he was the Hulk. I hoped he wouldn't remember so I would have time to figure out how I did it and what to do about it before I told anyone else.

 **I guess that plan's down the shitter,** I thought almost bitterly to myself.

"Look, Bruce, I don't know what to say. I don't remember how I ended up in Europe, when last night I went to bed in Australia." I left out the part about the reality jump. "I don't know how I turned invisible. It wasn't on purpose, and I didn't even _know_ it was happening until I stood _centimetres_ from you and Natasha and neither of you could see me."

I breathed in, then winced out "Please don't tell anyone yet. I'll tell them eventually but I need to figure some stuff out first."

He looked torn. He thought of me as the victim of something I couldn't control, that I didn't understand, yet he was against going about behind his friends' backs.

"Please, Bruce." I begged, giving him my best puppy eyes.

"Fine, I won't tell." I breathed a sigh of relief. "But if you do _anything_ to endanger any of my team…"

He didn't need to finish his sentence. I understood completely. I was so relieved I almost hugged him, but I realised it would be weird for him considering he doesn't know me.

Instead I looked him in the eyes and said with as much sincerity as I could, "Thank you."

He chuckled. "You're welcome."

We both looked forward, sitting in comfortable silence.

"Now that that's cleared up," I said, shaking my hand and rattling the chains against the stretcher frame. "Is there any way I can get out of these bloody cuffs?"

* * *

 **AN:**

Thanks for reading the first chapter! I hope it wasn't too boring.

I plan on getting Riley to have one on ones with each character (including Ultron, Wanda, Pietro, Vision and Fury) as the story goes on.

As for her 'abilities', well, that's a secret *evil face*

Reviewww :)


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

**AN:**

I feel so accomplished because typing this took so bloody long! And I basically changed all the dialogue I had originally drafted.

This chapter, along with the next few, will be taking place within the three days that Tony and Bruce work on creating Ultron. I'm using this time to let each member of the gang get to know Riley individually.

Thanks a bunch for tagging along for chapter 2 and a big thankyou to the reviewers who gave me a few seconds of their precious lives. You are amazing. Enjoy.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

Bruce had managed, with some debate, to convince the morally-obliged Steve to let me out of the cuffs. They didn't see me as a threat any more, but they knew I knew everything about everything of them, when they knew next to nothing of me, something that kept them wary of me.

Still, it was nice that I'd been, if only slightly so, accepted.

Sometime throughout the flight Tony had asked Jarvis to run a search on me. I was the only one in the group not to be surprise when nothing about me came up. He then asked Jarvis to run a global facial recognition scan, and again, nothing matched. It was as if I didn't exist.

 **Not in this world anyway**.

And so, it had been decided amongst themselves that I would stay the HQ until they figured out what to do with me.

Now, as the jet landed on the Avengers' Tower, I stood and wrapped the largest blanket around my shoulders, hiding everything but my neck and head from the rest of the world.

The ramp opened and Natasha and Bruce wheeled Clint off to Helen Cho and her staff, Thor took the sceptre to the lab, and Maria Hill walked into the jet.

"Hi, Maria." She shot me an incredulous look that I could only describe as _what the fuck_ and I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Um, I mean… Hi, Miss Hill. I'm Riley." **Shut up.**

"Pleasure." she said uncertainly before turning to Tony. "Lab's all set up, boss."

Tony swivelled around on his chair.

"Actually, he's the boss." he said, pointing at Steve. "I just pay for everything, and design everything, and make everyone look cooler."

"What's the word on Strucker?" Steve asked Maria, ignoring Tony.

"NATO's got him."

"The two Enhanced?"

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins. Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building."

Steve and Tony looked at me and I shrugged.

Maria led the Captain out of the jet. I already knew where their conversation was going.

Left alone in the jet with Tony, I looked around awkwardly, unsure of what to do with myself.

"Hey, um, Tony?"

The man in question, who had his back to me, turned around and looked at me.

"Can I have some clothes, please?"

He didn't reply to me at first. Instead he said to his UI "J, send someone up with a bathrobe for Riley."

"I am notifying someone now, sir." The smooth robotic voice answered.

Tony then looked at me and explained "We don't really have anything suitable for a teenage girl in the tower, but I'll get Jarvis to get someone to go shopping sometime today."

"Thank you."

Tony turned around and resumed his fiddling with various odds and ends.

I shifted my weight from foot to foot anxiously before I blurted out what I wanted to say.

"It wasn't your fault, ya know?"

 **For fuck's sake, just shut up Riley.**

He looked at me confused.

"What Wanda made you see, it wasn't your fault."

His mouth dropped into a small 'o', then he clamped it shut and said bitterly "Right. You're Little Miss Know-it-all."

I sighed. "I know that ya blame yourself for what you saw. And I just want to tell ya that she's just messin' with ya head, and not to beat yourself up about it too bad. It's a fear, not a reality."

He looked uncomfortable, and opened his mouth to say something witty or sarcastic to shut me up, but a young blonde woman dressed in business attire cleared her throat at that moment.

Tony was slightly pissed, but I was relieved.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir, miss, but I have the bathrobe you requested."

I dropped the blanket onto the stretcher and walked over to her, taking the soft blue material from her arms and wrapping it around my middle, tying the cord. It was slightly too big, falling around my feet. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows.

"Thanks."

She nodded kindly and briskly walked away.

I turned around to see Tony breathing irregularly.

"I'm sorry. It's too soon. Wrong time to say it. I get it."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's fine, kiddo. It just stresses me out."

I just nodded, deciding it would be best not to say anything more.

"C'mon." He said. "I'll show you where you'll be staying."

* * *

My room was nice, to say the least.

It was big, as I assumed every other room in the tower was. The walls were an off-white colour, there was a king sized bed covered in baby blue sheets in the middle, several empty, varnished, wooden drawers around the room, and a white, wooden desk in the corner.

 **Surprisingly cosy for Stark's design.**

I walked to the bed and lay down on my back, brown hair pooling around me on the sheets. I saw two doors, both open. Through one was an empty walk-in closet, and through the other was a bathroom.

I rolled off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

It was spotless, not a speck of dust. On the white basin there was a soap dispenser, and in the draw was an unused toothbrush, a small tube of toothpaste, and a simple black comb.

Grabbing the comb, I ran it through my slightly disheveled hair and then put it back in its place. I started brushing my teeth. The minty taste was nice and it made me realise how hungry I was. Still brushing away, I looked in the mirror.

A sun kissed girl covered in freckles looked back at me. My lips were back to their usual plump selves. My cheeks still had their sharp bone structure, with a little too much chub for my liking as always. My eyes were brown and not-so-dead, the only exception to their typical nature were the bags underneath them, though I was too hyped up to be tired. The small blackheads still sat along my nose, and I had a pimple scars on my chin from earlier years.

The cord from the bathrobe pulled semi-tight around my waist clearly showed off my lack of curves. My frame only had the slightest of size differences at the waist, my hips were out of proportion, and my thighs were thick.

I didn't mind how I looked though, it was how I was raised.

 **Who raised me?** I mentally asked myself, not quite grasping who told me that saying countless times. **Oh! Dad! Stupid mind blank.**

I spat out the minty froth and rinsed out my mouth and the brush. I walked back to the bed, but my curiosity wouldn't let me lie down again.

I left the room, wanting to explore.

* * *

The hallway I followed was long, meaning the few doors that were spread along it lead to rooms that were probably as big as, or bigger than, mine.

I guessed this was where everyone slept.

When I reached the end of the hallway, I was standing on the high-rise strip that ran along the wall, overlooking the main lounging space. The front wall was made entirely out of windows, and the lower floor was adorned with couches that surrounded a glass table, and a drink bar in the back corner.

I recognised this place as the room that the party would occur in in three days' time.

 **The place where Ultron makes his first appearance.**

I walked along it until I heard noises from another corridor. This one looked into a number of labs. I followed the sounds until I found myself watching Natasha, Bruce, and Helen overlooking a horizontal Clint.

I walked into the room and stood beside Natasha, who greeted me with a kind smile.

"Are you sure he's gonna be okay?" She asked Helen. "Pretending to need this guy really brings the team together."

She smirked at Clint.

"There's no possibility of deterioration." Replied Dr Cho. "The nano-molecular functionality is instantaneous." She pressed a few buttons on the screen above Clint. "His cells don't know they're bonding with simulacra."

Bruce walked forward, observing with fascination.

"She's _creating_ tissue." He said, amazed.

I leaned into Natasha and whispered "Dork." which earned me an amused smirk.

"If you brought him to my lab, the Regeneration Cradle could do this in twenty minutes." Helen told Bruce.

Then Tony swaggered in, carrying a tray of disgusting green liquid. "Oh, he's flat-lining. Call it. Time?"

"No, no, no. I'm gonna live _forever_." Clint laughed. "I'm gonna be made of plastic."

Stark handed him a drink. "Here's your beverage."

When he offered one to Natasha and I, the only one to except was the beautiful redhead.

"You'll be made of you, Mr Barton." Assured Cho. "Your own girlfriend won't be able to tell the difference."

"He doesn't have a girlfriend." I replied at the exact same moment he said, "I don't have a girlfriend."

We made eye contact and he looked at me awkwardly. I was assuming it was because he now knew I knew about his wife and children. Deciding not to go into an explanation in front of the doctors, I just winked at him suggestively. His face dropped in faux disgust and I giggled while Natasha chuckled in amusement. I tried to hide my shit-eating grin, putting a hand over my mouth and looking to the floor.

Eventually I shut up in time to hear Tony say to Dr Cho "And, Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday."

Her sassy remark was, "Unlike you, I don't have a lot of time for parties."

"Thor'll be there." I said as I walked out of the room, smiling like a Cheshire.

I faintly heard a quiet "What time does it start?" from Helen.

Now I wanted food.

* * *

After a while of scouring through the many draws in the kitchen, I found the ingredients I needed for a ham sandwich.

Unfortunately, but unsurprisingly, I couldn't find any Vegemite.

 **I should get that sorted out before I start havin' Vegemite withdrawals.**

Plopping the last piece of bread on top of the ham slice, I took a bite and grabbed a big red apple from the fruit bowl, walking out of the room.

Munching on the sandwich, I found Tony and Bruce in a heated discussion.

"What are my two favourite mad scientists up to?" I asked cheerfully, taking another bite of my half-finished meal.

They ignored me, causing me to pout with cheeks full of half chewed sandwich.

"What if you were sipping margaritas on a sun-drenched beach, turning brown instead of green?" Stark said to Banner. "Not looking your shoulder for Veronica."

"Hey! Don't hate." I interrupted, whacking him lightly on the shoulder with the back of my apple-occupied hand. "He helped design Veronica."

They both looked down at me. I held my food-filled hands up in surrender. "Oh, don't stop on my account. I already know what this conversation's about _and_ how it ends."

I took another bite, eyes darting between the both of them.

Tony rolled his eyes overdramatically. "Thank you so much for your input, Miss Know-it-all."

I shrugged and grinned, cheeks bulging full of bread and ham.

"You built Veronica as a worst-case measure, right? How about a best case?" He resumed.

 **I guess even my interference can't change how the conversation goes.**

"What if the world was safe?" Tony continued. "What if, next time aliens roll up to the club, and they will, they can't get past the bouncer?"

Bruce considered this. "The only people threatening the planet would be people."

 **Amen, bro.**

Tony sighed, before skipping straight to the point. "I want to apply this to the Ultron program." Bruce looked at him incredulously. "Jarvis can't download a data schematic this dense. We can only do it while we have the sceptre here. That's three days." Tony explained holding up said number of fingers. "Give me three days."

Bruce pulled Tony's plan apart to the very core and said "So you want to go for artificial intelligence and you don't want to tell the team."

Understanding that they would turn to me next to support each of their arguments, I snuck out of the lab.

I felt bad, knowing that by not stopping them, I was technically helping create a robotic madman, but I had already decided, knowing about Thanos, that the world _did_ need Ultron, just not for the reasons they think.

After finishing my food, I dawdled around the place, bored.

I soon found an elevator.

My curiosity _and_ boredom took over then, and I pressed the button, stepping inside when the doors opened. After they closed I looked at the plentiful amount of numbered buttons, not knowing which floor held what.

Realising I had an all-knowing UI at my disposal for the next two days, I called for the program in question.

"Um, Jarvis?"

"I am here, Miss Rose." He said.

The sound of Jarvis' robotic voice was like music to my ears. Perhaps because it was always smooth and calming; pleasant. Also because it was British and that made it sound a lot cooler than my half-assed Australian pronounciation.

"What floors do I have access to?" I asked the disembodied voice.

My reply was a second later. "Due to your lack of documented identity and possible hidden agendas, Mr Stark as limited your access to six floors in the building, Miss Rose. The floor you are currently on is the Avenger's living quarters, as well as Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark's personal laboratories. You also have access to the floor below you: the gym, as well as the first floor lobby, the underground car park, and the landing pad for air transportation. The other workrooms and research facilities are off-limits to you, I'm afraid."

"Okey dokey." I said, swinging my arms. "Can you please take me to the gym?"

"Certainly."

The elevator trip lasted less than half of a minute. When the doors opened I stepped out, said a quick thank you to Jarvis, and gazed around.

Needless to say, the gym was huge.

In the back right corner there were several punching bags strung up, against the centre of the back wall was a large boxing ring, and in between them was a set of shelves filled with various protective equipment like boxing gloves, helmets, and strapping tape.

In the far left corner was an enormous cupboard, which I assumed was filled with small, hand-held weapons, because there was a double target range that ran along the entire length of the left wall.

To my right, taking up the whole of the front corner, was an ensemble of exercise equipment.

Unfortunately, due to my lack of time at the gym (as in _never_ ), I could only identify the treadmills and the bench-press apparatus.

I walked into the seemingly empty middle of the room, and felt the ground become squishy underneath me. When I looked down, I found myself standing on blue sparring mats that covered the expanse of the centre of the room.

I strode up to a punching bag, and, being my typical, stupidly clumsy, impulsive self, randomly threw my fist at one- way too hard.

I hissed in pain and looked at the back of my freckled hand. The knuckles were missing some skin, but only the middle one was bleeding.

I popped the knuckle between my lips and sucked until the sting lessened.

I ambled to the boxing ring and removed the back of my hand from my mouth so that I could climb – actually it was more like a _stumble_ – onto the elevated white square.

I circled the area and put a comedically serious expression on my face, my hands in fists in front of me. I jumped up and down on the spot, shifting my body weight between the balls of my feet, imitating a professional boxer.

I threw a few clumsy punches at the air before laughing at myself and tumbling onto my back. I lay in the starfish position, brown hair spread out randomly.

Eventually my laughter died and was replaced by a solemn look as I stared at the bright lights on the high ceiling.

 **This is so crazy,** I thought to myself. **I'm in the Avenger's Tower, sharing living quarters with a bunch of superheroes, with no idea how I ended up here.**

My expression grew troubled. Come to think of it, I didn't remember much of where I came from.

 _ **Australia**_ **, Riley.**

I couldn't remember my family either. The blurred image of familiar middle-aged man with brunette hair, covered in so many freckles it's hard to see the tanned skin underneath is what comes to mind when I think of my family.

 **My father, maybe? Ugh! Why can't I remember?!**

I scooped into my brain, searching through my memories, but all that came up was my time here.

I lay there for what feels like hours, trying to bring up something that has happened to me before my unexplainable arrival in the cold European woods. After a while, tears started to creep from the sides of my sad eyes and I felt them run across my temples and disappear into my hairline.

 **Nothing. I can't remember anything else.**

I sat up and crossed my legs.

 **I don't even remember how I know all of this stuff about everyone.** I realised. **I just know it.**

Sighing, I wiped my face and breathed in and out shakily.

Someone cleared their throat and I jumped forcefully. I looked around to see Natasha leaning against the side of the ring, dressed in grey sweatpants and a sleeveless blue singlet. Her eyes widened as they watched me, and it wasn't worry that they were full of.

 **Something's wrong**. I thought.

I scrambled closer to her on my hands and knees, but she took a step back as I did so.

"Natasha, are you oka-"

"How did you do that?" she interrupted me.

I looked at her, confused. "Do what?"

"You jumped and then disappeared for a moment…" she trailed off.

"What?"

"You heard me."

I didn't know what to say, but I knew what I'd done. I'd just went into my creepy invisible mode.

I fumbled with my words.

"Wha-I… I-Uh… I didn't- It wasn't on purpose." I managed. I sat back on my feet and looked down. The mat had become surprisingly interesting at that moment. "I'm sorry."

She sighed before stepping forward cautiously. "You mean you can't control it?"

I nodded, still not raising my head, afraid that if I spoke the waterworks would start.

"Look at me. I need to know if you're lying or not."

I did so, knowing she'd see my tears, and looked her in the eyes. "I'm really sorry." I mumbled. "I didn't even know that I did it. I can't control it."

Her gaze softened. She jumped up into the ring with ease, and sat cross legged in front of me.

"So it's happened before then?" She asked.

I nodded. "Only once, when I was in the woods with you an' Bruce. I freaked out when he saw me and I recognised that it was the Hulk. I was scared and I wanted to… disappear. I couldn't control it. I thought I was dreamin' because neither of you could see me."

"That's why I didn't know you were there." She figured.

I nodded again. "Actually, I waved my hand right in front of ya face and ya didn't notice." I added with a wet chuckle.

"And how did you become visible again?" she questioned.

"Once I knew he was back to being good ol' Dr Banner I relaxed, I believed neither of you would hurt me, and I was freezing and in need of help."

"And just then?" She asked, trailing off, letting me realise what she had already figured out.

"You scared me." I stated. "You scared me an' I turned invisible." My mouth opened in shock. "You scared me an' I turned invisible. _I turned invisible_."

She smiled, amused.

"Holy mother of sin! I can turn invisible!"

Nat let out a small laugh and put a hand a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, honey." She said in a surprisingly motherly tone. "You're fine."

I looked up at her, and despite everything, a genuine smiled split my face. "Thanks."

"No problem, kid. But I have to ask," I waited for her to continue. "How did you get abilities?"

I shrugged. It was something I'd been thinking about too. "I'm not sure. Probably the same way I ended up in Sokovian woods with no memory of anything from the past and untold knowledge of everyone else's past and future."

My theory was that it involved the Infinity Stones somehow, but my knowledge on them was limited. I assumed the Mind Stone had a part in it, considering it effected the mind, and I seemed to have lost my memory and gained future knowledge, but I wasn't very certain.

Actually I wasn't certain at all.

"Well, there's not much I can do for you there," she told me sombrely. "And considering there is no intel on you anywhere, I doubt we will ever know what happened to you."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. I just wish I knew why."

"Does anyone else know about you and your power?"

"Just Bruce," I said. "He told me he wouldn't say anything as long as I didn't do anything to try an' hurt you guys."

She chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds like Banner."

"I don't know how to tell anyone else. I can't exactly explain to them what's going on," I told her. "I mean, I don't even really know myself."

"You'll be fine," she assured me. "Just focus on here and now, and how much you know about your abilities. Work from there."

"Okay, I… I know about the future, and other peoples' pasts, and I become invisible when I'm scared or feel like I'm in danger."

She nodded along. "So what do you do now?"

I thought about it. "Use my knowledge for good. And learn to control when I turn invisible."

"Great." She said. "Now, just stick to that, and when you reach it, make a new goal. And I won't tell anyone either. Just know that if this whole thing is some play to try and break this team apart, I'll kill you."

Her voice nor her face betrayed her words. But I didn't need any persuading to know that she would protect her own.

"I believe you."

"Good."

I smiled and an understanding silence fell between us for a while, neither of us knowing what to say next.

"So, you and Bruce." I said, waiting for her reaction.

"Hmm?" She asked, looking away. "What about us?"

I laughed.

"It's okay, I know." I told her. "I know how you feel, the both of you, and I know what happens in the future." I explained.

She looked up at me with big eyes, and I realised now how much of the young woman she never got to be he brought out in her. The way she was raised, to be detached, a weapon instead of a person, it made me truly grasp how different this new territory would be to her.

"If you want my advice," I said whilst grinning. "Don't fight it. Just run with it. Things'll work out eventually."

"Look at you, kid, giving _me_ romance advice." She smirked.

I laughed sheepishly and looked at the ground. I knew that Bruce would disappear. That he would jump into that jet and fly off. But I wanted them to be happy, and my plan was to stop him from leaving.

"I should go find Barton." I sighed. "He probably doesn't like the fact that I know about Laura and the kids."

She smiled. "Yeah, well who would? Even _I_ was a little freaked that you knew about that."

I stood and managed to awkwardly climb out of the ring. I pressed the elevator button and waited.

"He'll probably be eating his way through the kitchen." She told me.

The doors opened and I stepped in. "See ya later."

"Yeah, see you." She replied.

As the doors closed I saw Natasha begin wrapping tape across her knuckles while she walked over to a punching bag.

I subconsciously rubbed by sore hand bitterly.

"To the living quarters, please, Jarvis."

* * *

 **AN:**

As I said before, the next few chapters will be mostly about the group getting to know Riley over three days. And I also want her to develop her abilities _a lot_ more. **For clarification** , Riley still knows everything about the Avengers, she just doesn't know how she knows it. She has also forgotten everything about her own past in the 'real world'.

As for Riley's self-assigned mission, it's for her to help protect the Earth from Thanos' eventual wrath, but seeing as she doesn't know when he'll appear, she's using Ultron to help bring the Avengers together so they'll be better prepared. Her goal is to add Vision, Wanda, and Pietro to the team, as well as keeping Bruce from leaving.

If anything is still unclear I'm free to help, just PM me.

Reviewww :)


	3. Chapter 3: Strawberries and Ghosts

**AN:**

As for some of my spelling errors, Australians spell _color_ as _colour_ and _favorite_ and _favourite_ and other things like that. The rest are accidental and I will try to keep them at a minimum for the benefit of your enjoyment.

Onwards, my sons and daughters!

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three**_

Just as Natasha said he would be, Clint was searching through the kitchen cupboards when I found him, his mouth already filled by a strawberry.

I leaned my meaty hip against the counter, crossing both my arms and legs, and raising an eyebrow at him questioningly. He stopped when he saw me and smiled sheepishly, the leaves of the fruit making a green flower over the top of his white teeth.

I laughed and walked over to him, looking down to see a half-made jam sandwich on one side of a ceramic plate, with a few strawberries on the other. I waited for his explanation as he bit off the juicy red fruit and threw away the stem.

"I get hungry after a mission." He shrugged.

I laughed again replied "Well, I can't help you there. Besides, food is good. The only problem for me is that I don't know where anything is in this damn place except the bloody water filter."

"Yeah, well, you're new." He chuckled, mouth full of food. "You'll adjust."

"About that," I said after a while. "It's hard for me to grasp that you guys don't know how much I know. And that's sort of why I came looking for you."

He stopped chewing and looked at me to continue.

"I'm sorry if what I said freaked you out – about Laura," I explained. "I know that you want to keep your family off the record, so I promise I won't tell anyone."

He swallowed his food and looked at me with a serious expression. I thought he was going to warn me that I _'better keep it a secret'_ and I became apprehensive. Instead, his eyes crinkled up and his face was split by a smile and a hearty laugh.

I relaxed.

Clint clapped me on the back before grabbing his plate, saying "It's fine, kid. I don't think you're that type of person anyway. I don't get that vibe from you. Still a little creepy you know so much."

I followed him to an island in the centre of the spacious kitchen, and watched as he made himself comfortable on a metal stool with a slight struggle.

"Doc says I have to take it easy on myself for a few days," He told me.

I smiled and hoisted myself onto the island, legs hanging off the side and swinging in the air.

"Oh, c'mon," I said overdramatically. "A couple days' rest won't be _that_ bad."

He shot me a playful glare and took a bite of his sandwich. I snatched a strawberry while his hands were full, taking a bite of the delicious fruit. He looked up at me like I'd just shot a puppy.

I giggled so hard I slipped off the bench. My feet, which were dangling at the time, caught me, but being a klutz, I lost my balance and fell sideways. The tiles hurt, but my hands and my fleshy hip absorbed most of the shock.

I lay still for a moment, assessing the damage; it's not too bad. I'll probably have a bloody big bruise for a while. I started laughing at myself as I lay on the clean kitchen floor. I laughed so hard it eventually turned into a crazed cackle.

Clint was looking at me like I was insane, but even he eventually started laughing with me, or _at_ me, I wasn't sure. He didn't stand to help me up, too busy holding his aching side. I scrambled to my feet and held my sore hip gently.

"Are you okay?" He asked between laughs.

I squinted my eyes playfully and let out a dry and most definitely sarcastic laugh. "I'm going to see Bruce. I like him better." I rubbed in Clint's smiling face, before leaving him to his continuous chuckling.

* * *

I walked into the lab with a sore hip, but in an overall good mood. The boys were so focused on their work that they didn't even hear me come in.

 **They could use a little fun.**

I slowly crept up behind Tony. When I was right behind him, Bruce noticed me and went to say something, but I hurriedly put a finger to my lips to tell him to shut up. He did, pretending to go back to his work, but I could see him watching out of the corner of his eye. I smirked, threw my arms around Tony's middle and yelled as loud as I could, "STARKY!"

He jumped with a high pitched yelp and I stepped back.

Bruce was laughing as I walked over to him, Tony glaring a hole in the back of my head. He held out his hand and I slapped it victoriously.

 **Yes! High five from Dr Banner!**

I continued smirking as Tony scolded "What are you even doing here? Can't you see we're working?"

I laughed. "I came to see my favourite mad scientists." I told him. "And you both looked _way_ too serious."

"It's because we are _trying_ to finish something." He remarked sassily.

I looked to Bruce for help. He took off his glasses and shrugged.

"Stark's got a point."

I mocked betrayal. "How could you turn on me like this?"

He chuckled and held up his hands. "I'm not picking sides."

"But you just agreed with Tony!" I said incredulously.

The billionaire smirked triumphantly at me.

"Ya betta watch ya back, Stark." I warned.

He rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," I continued. "I came to say that you guys should eat something. You've both been working since we got back this morning. It's now afternoon. An' coffee isn't all that nutritious."

Tony looked offended at the coffee comment. I then turned to Bruce for help again, who then turned to Tony, shrugged, and said, "I could eat."

Stark sighed in surrender. "Fine."

I clapped my hands together. "Awesome. Go an' get the two of you some take-out, and buy me some damn Vegemite."

Tony looked at me like I'd just grown two heads, but before he could object my order I declared, "I won't be leaving this lab until I know you've both eaten."

"Don't think this changes anything." He reminded me. He glared and started walking to the door, mumbling, "Bossy little bitch."

I let out a carefree laugh and called after him "I heard that."

He waved his hand nonchalantly behind him.

I turned to Bruce. "How long till 'e gets back?"

I knew he was wondering about why I asked that, but he replied anyway. "About twenty minutes," he said.

I grinned. "Okay, that's awesome. Coz I need you tell you somethin'."

After taking five minutes to explain the events that happened between Natasha and I in the gym, he was silent for a few moments.

We both sat, facing each other. I was lounging in one of the super awesome desk chairs that spun, while he had his backside leaning against the bench, shoulders hunched and hands fiddling with his folded reading glasses.

The long quiet was heavily laced with tension. I had told him what happened because I though he deserved to know, considering he and I had an agreement about my secret. But now, I was seriously doubting my decision.

He continued to remain quiet.

"Please say something." I eventually squeaked out.

I'm guessing that his troubled expression wasn't because of my telling because he was quick to console me.

"No, no, Riley!" He gushed. "I'm not upset or anything. I'm just… Thinking."

I looked up at him with big eyes. "What are you thinkin' about?"

He sighed and rubbed his face. "Well… We found you in the middle of the woods, none of us have any clue who you are, who your family is, who to give you back to." He listed.

 **They want to get rid of me.** I thought sadly. The thought of being made to leave felt like a slab of ice through my heart.

"You don't know what happened either." He continued, his head bowed to the ground. "And right now, you're a strange little girl with nothing to her name but a blue bathrobe, with unexplainable abilities, in a tower full of assassins, spies and soldiers, all of us with blood on our hands, and lots of it. You just don't fit in here"

When he looked up, I made eye contact with him through watery vision.

"I'm sorry." I sniffled.

His eyes widened in surprise, and he rushed to his knees in front of the chair I was on, grasping one of my hands.

"Hey, don't cry now. I didn't mean it like th-"

I cut him off with my sobbing. "I just have nowhere else t' go. SHELD's shut down, and I can't go to a foster home because of my abilities. I can't explain it," I told him. "But I feel like I'm at home when I'm around you guys. Please don't send me away. Please!"

I gripped his hand tightly as I talked. He shushed me and raised a comforting hand to my cheek, the rims of the glasses he held cold against my skin, and used his thumb to softly wipe away the tears.

"No, Riley." He said gently. "That's not what I meant."

I looked down at him, brows scrunched.

"I meant that _this_ ," He gestured around him. "It's not a place for a kid. We have enemies, they are very powerful, and very, _very_ dangerous. I didn't mean that we don't like you here, because we do. Even Stark does, though he won't admit it."

One corner of my mouth twitched a little.

"We aren't gonna send you away. Okay? We want to help you."

I grinned and sniffled. "Oh Bruce," I chuckled. "Who knew you could be so nurturing?"

He smiled softly. "Look, kid. I'm worried because I don't know what's in the future for you _or_ us. I'm sorry I upset you."

"Eh, it's fine." I said. "But I could use a hug, if that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay." He chuckled.

I leant forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face into his shoulder. His hands came up to rest on my shoulder blades, rubbing soothing circles with his palms. It felt so good to finally be able to hug someone. This entire time I've been here I've been stressed, and the only comforts I received were verbal reassurances and a clap on the shoulder. I appreciated them, of course, but they couldn't compare to a good old-fashioned hug.

I eventually unlatched myself from him, drying my eyes.

"Feel better?"

I nodded.

"Okay," with a relenting sigh, he stood up. "Stand in the middle of the room."

I was confused, but did so anyway. "Why?"

"We're practicing. We have about ten minutes before Tony gets back."

I knew what he meant by _practice_. My mouth dropped into an 'o'.

"Now, you said it happened when you were scared?"

I nodded.

"What feeling rushes over your body when you're scared?"

I thought hard about how to describe it. Eventually settling for "It's, um, it's like the ground's disappeared from underneath me, like I'm on the verge of falling, and my insides drop. All I want to do is disappear."

"That falling feeling? Try and imagine that." He instructed. "Think really, really hard, every detail is important."

I did. I closed my eyes with a steady breath out, and imagined looking over the very high, _very unfenced_ , edge of a cliff.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not afraid of heights, but the thought of falling from an obscenely tall place to my death was not comforting.

As I imagined looking over the edge, I saw the length of the drop and my stomach fell.

The tug made me open my eyes wide.

When I look at Bruce, he's in deep thought.

"What happened?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nothing." He told me. "I just needed you to know the feeling well."

I waited for further direction.

"Now, feel that pull again, but this time _know_ that that you can get out of it by disappearing."

 **Okay, you can do this.**

I closed my eyes again and imagined the scenario, then, as I looked over the edge, I mentally pepped myself.

 **You control this, and you can disappear.**

So that's what I did, I wished with everything I had that I could disappear, that I would be safe.

When I opened my eyes this time, Bruce was staring.

"Did it work?" I asked, hopeful.

He nodded his head, eyes wide. "You disappeared for a few seconds. You did it!"

I cracked a wide smile, and gave a mock curtsey, using the dress of my bathrobe as a skirt.

He smiled too. "Now try it again, but faster." He encouraged.

This time, when I imagined the scenario, as soon as I saw that I was on the edge of a cliff, my reaction was immediate.

But this time, it was different, I felt a warm pulse of energy run down my spine. It was small, but I felt it. I knew this was my indicator as to when I turned.

 **I feels odd, but nice.**

When I opened my eyes, Bruce was looking around me, and I realised I was still invisible.

 **Okay, time to test some stuff out.**

I walked towards him, but he didn't seem to hear my soft footfalls, still looking around my previous spot for me. When I was right beside him, I clicked my fingers a few times next to his ear.

He didn't respond.

"Bruce."

Nothing.

 **Holy shit, no one can see me** _ **or**_ **hear me.**

Trying to get his attention, I reached out to touch his shoulder. When my hand made contact with his lab coat, he didn't seem to feel it.

I tried to shove him, but he didn't move. It felt as if I was trying to shift a brick wall; like I was pushing my palm against a boulder that, no matter how much force I used, wouldn't budge.

Curiously, I reached down and grabbed a fistful of blue fabric from my bathrobe, successfully grasping the soft material.

 **So I can't move or affect any objects that I'm not already in contact with when I turn. And I'm like a ghost or something.** I realised.

I took a few steps back, now several paces to Bruce's right, and breathed out slowly, focusing on the new sensation of energy running down my backbone, and waited.

Bruce noticed my appearance out of the corner of his eye and turned to face me.

I let out a breathy laugh. "I did it."

"Yeah, you did." He smiled at me.

"Thank you."

He waved his hand. "No worries."

I stepped forward and curiously shoved his shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked.

"When I turned, I said ya name and you couldn't hear me. I tried to get your attention by touchin' you on the shoulder, but you didn't feel it." His eyes were widening in amazement with every word. "I tried shovin' your shoulder, but it wouldn't budge. I couldn't move you no matter how hard I tried."

He thought for a second. "Like a ghost?"

"That's what _I_ thought."

"Ghost…" he repeated, looking me up and down thoughtfully. "It suits you."

I laughed a bit. "Yeah, maybe. But you can't use that nickname; the others won't know what you're talking about."

He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, dropping his head. "About that…" He looked up at me. "I think you should tell the others."

I physically shrunk back at the thought, shoulders rising and neck recoiling.

"They'll be fine with it." He assured, stepping closer. "But they deserve to know, you _are_ living with them, after all."

I sighed.

 **Damn him and damn his damn niceness.**

"Fine, you're right." I relented. "They deserve to know. I'm just worried about how they'll react."

"Like I said, they'll do just fine." He held out his hand. " _You'll_ do just fine."

I hesitantly placed my hand into his. And we walked out of the lab. When we were only a foot outside the doorway Bruce looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Jarvis, call a group meeting in the living quarters. And make sure that Tony gets back as quick as possible"

"Of course, Dr Banner."

I then remembered something _extremely_ important at that moment.

"And make sure he has Vegemite!"


	4. Chapter 4: Norse God vs Vegemite

**AN:**

Hola, mi amigos! Big thanks to everyone who reviewed or left their opinion on the story thus far.

Extra big thanks to **AvengerFrost** for the thought. I have read your review and OMG we are _so_ on the same wavelength.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four**_

Bruce and I were seated on one of the couches, me still grasping his hand nervously. It was pathetic of me really, but at that moment it felt like I was about to jump into a stormy sea, and he was my lifeline. Natasha sat on the opposite side of me. I think she already knew what this meeting was going to be about.

The other Avengers sat on the surrounding furniture. Steve in the chair opposite to my couch, Thor and Tony sharing the couch to the left of Bruce, Clint on the chair to Natasha's right, and Maria, who was called in for the meeting as well, was perched with perfect posture on the arm of Steve's chair. Helen was absent.

"So what's this all about?" asked Steve.

Bruce answered. "We've already agreed that Riley'll be staying with us from now on."

The group showed no disagreement.

"Since she's been here, Riley has discovered some stuff about herself, that until now only Natasha and I knew of."

Everyone's interest was piqued.

"She wants to tell you all something." He said, looking directly at me, as if trying to cue me to speak.

I gripped his hand tightly, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

 **What if they think I'm a threat?** I thought fearfully. **Or what if they get angry I kept a secret from them?**

"Just relax." Bruce whispered.

I turned to the group and saw all eyes on me. I felt the warm energy pooling at the back of my neck and I fought to get rid of it.

 **He said they'd be fine with it. Trust what Bruce said.**

Eventually it passed.

"Okay."

 **Just say it.**

"Um, so…"

 **Come on, just spit it out. 'I turn invisible!' That is** _ **all**_ **you have to say. 'I disappear when I'm ghosting!'** I reprimanded myself. **Ghosting… Hmm. Sounds cool.**

"Well, since I got here I, um, I've had this ability." They looked at me, waiting. "I don't remember anything before my appearance in the woods, but I know that I, uh, didn't have it before."

I looked at Bruce, scared. He nodded his head for me to keep going.

I let out a steady breath.

"I can turn invisible."

 **There, I said it. Wasn't so bad.**

No one spoke.

"Well, actually, I disappear. No one can see me, hear me, or touch me when I turn, and I can't move anythin' or anyone. It's like I'm watchin' a four-dimensional movie or somethin' when I'm ghosting." At their confused looks I added "I call it ghosting 'cause it's like I'm a ghost. I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone, I was freaked out."

I was drowning in the suspense, until eventually Tony let out a small chuckle. He kept chuckling until he was full out laughing. It unnerved, me to say the least.

Thor seemed to notice this, and shoved Tony shoulder, who nearly toppled over with the force.

"Have some consideration." The Asgardian scolded. "Can you not see that she is anxiously awaiting our reaction?"

Tony saw me and stopped laughing at my worried face. He cleared his throat. "You think we care that you're a weirdo?" he asked me. "I mean, look at who you're talking to."

He gestured around at everyone.

 **I didn't think about it like that, I just wanted them to like me the same.** **I guess he has a point.**

My mouth opened but no words came out.

"But honestly," he continued. " _Of course_ you had to have powers. We found you in a woods full of Hydra agents, in your _underwear_ , with no recollection of yourself. _Of course_ you had to be weird, or _at least_ have something strange going on with you. Ghost, yeah? Of course you would be weird."

It made sense, what he said. And even though it was and odd way of saying that he didn't mind the powers, I appreciated his perspective.

"Um, thanks…I guess." I said with a small, uncertain smile.

"Your ability doesn't faze me the least, Riley." Thor assured me. "Your 'ghosting' does not change how I view you."

I smiled brighter. It was such a relief that they didn't mind.

The group went round. Some faces, like Clint, Steve and Maria, were surprised, but overall unaffected. Natasha and Bruce had already told me how they felt, and instead offered kind smiles.

Needless to say, it was the best feeling in the world.

I had let go of Bruce's hand sometime during the conversation, feeling completely relaxed. The silence, this time, was comfortable.

"Can we see?" Clint asked out of the blue.

Natasha shoved his shoulder, and with one glare from her he looked immediately to the ground, ashamed of himself for asking.

I looked over at him confused, not quiet grasping what he meant.

"I think you mean _not_ see." Tony corrected. "You can't see a ghost."

 **They want me to use my ability.**

I shook my head. "I don't know guys, I'm still kinda new at this."

Tony reached behind the couch and pulled a plastic shopping bag onto his lap. The side of the bag was obscured by square shapes, and I realised they were the boxes of take-out I'd sent him to get.

He pulled out a black and yellow jar and I gasped.

 **Vegemite. He actually found some.**

He held out the jar and said, "I won't give this to you until you show us."

 **Sweet mother of Satan.**

He was _blackmailing_ me with my weakness. I stood up threateningly. He did too.

"Anthony Edward Stark! Don't you _dare_ use vegemite as blackmail against me, or I swear to the Devil _himself_ I will make you pay."

He looked taken aback for a second before he smirked.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

My betrayal had boiled over.

 **How** _ **dare**_ **he keep me from that vegemite?**

"Mate, you're about t' find out." I gritted out.

We were separated by the corner of the glass table, so I couldn't reach over and take it from him. If I tried to run around and snatch it, he would move away too fast for me to catch him.

I realised I only had one way to get that jar of precious sandwich spread. I let the pulse run through me. It was so easy to turn; like I'd just figured out how to use a muscle and all I'd needed was a bit of practice to perfect it.

The group looked around, baffled, except for Natasha, who smirked.

Tony's face dropped with dread and he looked around with an air of uncertainty. I immediately walked around to him and placed my hands around the jar, knowing I couldn't take it from him while I was ghosting.

I let myself become visible again, and as soon as I was, I removed the vegemite from his hand.

He jumped in shock at my sudden appearance in front of him, an evil smile on my face. The group laughed. Even Maria seemed amused. But as Tony smirked, my smile faltered.

"Nice power." He said smugly.

It dawned on me that I'd just been played into showing off my ability.

 **Oh my** _ **fucking**_ **god you are so gullible!** I scolded myself.

I glared at him as I retreated back to my seat, except when I got to the couch, there was considerably _less_ space between Banner and Romanoff.

No one else seemed to notice.

I sat on the empty chair next to Clint, unscrewing the yellow lid of the jar and inhaling deeply. I smiled in bliss.

As everyone made small chitchat with each other, Maria left the room, talking into her earpiece. She was either doing one of two things: talking business, or talking to Fury. The thought didn't frighten me, though. Badass Nicky was pretty cool.

I dipped my finger in the spread and then put it in my mouth, eating it by itself. The taste was strong, but I loved it like that. I kept eating as everyone moved out of the room.

Tony grabbed the bag of take-out and motioned for Bruce to follow him to the lab, Steve wandered off to the elevator, and Natasha and Clint went back to their rooms.

It was just me and Thor now. He looked interested in the vegemite, and came to sit in the empty seat left by Clint.

"What is _vegemite_?" He asked me, as if saying the word for the first time. I guess he's not experienced with any other human cultures except American.

"It's a sandwich spread." I explained. "It's Australian, but ya can sometimes get it in other countries, though it's not all that popular."

He nodded, looking in the jar curiously, like a child who was experiencing something for the first time.

I smiled, amused. "Do ya wanna try?"

He nodded again. I held out the jar and he scooped a large amount onto his finger.

"Woah there, buddy!" I stopped him. "It's real strong, 'specially to someone who hasn't tasted it before."

He chuckled. "I doubt it will affect me. I can eat and drink what is not suitable for mortals, I assure you that I can handle it."

 **Makes sense.** I thought, remembering he'll have alcohol at the party that gets some old dude named Stan maggot.

I continued eating off my finger as he put the heap onto his tongue. He removed his finger and chewed, trying out the taste for a second, before gagging and trying his best not to spit it back out. I laughed as he looked around frantically for somewhere to spit it from his mouth. I eventually handed him the lid, and he hastily tried his best to get the taste out, spitting and grimacing.

He looked at me appalled as I continued to taste the vegemite. "How do you eat that?" He asked, wheezing slightly.

I shrugged. "It's an acquired taste."

He tried to hand back the lid but I put my hand up to stop him. "Nuh-uh. Don't even _think_ about givin' that back until it's _completely_ clean of Asgardian saliva and regurgitated vegemite. I'll be in my room when you want to give it back."

He sighed, defeated, and walked out of the lounging space. I stood, too. Leaving with my open jar of delicious black paste, headed to my new bedroom. I kept eating as I strolled down the hallway.

* * *

When I got to my room, I opened the door to find half of my bed covered in shopping bags. I set down the jar on the empty drawer and walked over to the bags.

In the first bag there was an assortment of casual clothes, mostly colourful shirts and dark jeans, along with some shorts. The majority of the shirts looked a size or so bigger than me, which I was grateful for because I just can't stand clingy clothes.

I hung up the shirts in the closet with the new packet of coat hangers, and folded the jeans and shorts into the lowest of the shelves inside.

In the next bag was underwear and toiletries. The basic black bras, surprisingly, fit my slightly-too-big-for-comfort breasts, and the undies, fortunately, were all black boylegs. There was also several pairs of socks. I placed the underclothes into the top shelf of the same cupboard.

The toiletries consisted of a bigger tube of toothpaste, an actual paddle brush instead of a comb, a packet of hair ties and hair clips, shampoo and conditioner, body wash, a double pack of razors, and, thank God almighty, two packets of pads. I put all of them in their places in the bathroom.

The next bag had some nice blouses and dress pants in it, which I also hung up, this time with a bit more caution.

There was also a bag of shoe boxes, which contained a pair of red runners a size too big, a pair of classy black flats, large lace up boots, and, much to my amusement, a pair of thongs, printed with the image of the Southern Cross, and old mate holding a green can of VB.

I chuckled and set down the shoes in the closet underneath the hanging clothes.

The bag I opened afterwards was full of books, it had _The Vintage Grimm_ , _Alice in Wonderland_ , _Pride and Prejudice_ , and the _Twilight_ series.

The last one made me cringe. I don't exactly remember reading the series, but for some reason, I didn't like the thought of doing so.

When I got to the bottom of the bag my heart skipped a beat. The _entire_ series of _Harry Potter._ I couldn't explain why, but just the sight of the books made me almost squeal with excitement. I placed the books in stacks on the nightstand.

The last bag was much smaller. When I opened it, there were two blue boxes looking up at me. I pulled out the bigger one first and lifted the lid. I gasped when I opened it. Staring at me was a simple silver chain, adorned with a tiny, clear, expensive-looking crystal hanging on the end.

 **Tony actually had someone get jewellery for me.**

I shut the box and put it on the bed. The smaller box had a silver ring in it, with an even tinier matching crystal embedded into it.

 **He's still a douche, though. Just slightly less so now.**

I put the boxes into the top drawer of the nightstand. I was honestly so touched that so much thought was put into everything that was purchased.

I wondered where to put my empty shopping bags. Looking around, I couldn't see a trash can, so I shoved all the bags inside the biggest one and put it next to my bed.

Satisfied, I decided I needed a shower.

The towel rack, which I hadn't noticed before, was covered by a fluffy brown wrap. I shut the bathroom door and stripped off my bathrobe and clothes.

The warm water pounded down onto my head and back, and it felt so good.

* * *

Half an hour later I stepped out of the shower, grabbing the huge towel and wrapping it around my chest.

I picked up my dirty clothes and threw them in the washing basket, before hanging up my bathrobe on the towel rack. I walked into the bedroom and then into the closet, grabbing the first clothes I got my hands on.

When I was dressed I looked I the bathroom mirror.

My dark wet hair hung around me, beginning to curl in waves, dripping water onto the purple tee shirt that made my torso look squarer than it usually did. But the shirt was too comfy, there was no way in hell I was changing out of it. The jeans gripped at my thick thighs, becoming slacker as they flowed over my stocky calves. They stopped just high enough so I was able to see my toes sticking out from underneath.

Not quite satisfied, I walked to the nightstand and pulled out the ring, slipping it onto the middle finger of my right hand.

I grabbed my long hair and pulled it into an unbrushed ponytail.

I then walked to the bedroom door. As I reached for the handle, I stood on something hard and circular. I looked down at the carpet. Lying on the floor was a yellow, _clean_ , jar lid.

I realised that it had been slid underneath the door.

 **Thor probably heard the water running and not wanted to intrude.**

I picked up the lid, carried it to the nightstand and screwed it onto the jar.

I left the jar on the bedside table and exited the room.

* * *

After wandering around with nothing to do for almost an hour (which nearly killed me, I might add) the sky was dark and it was well past dinner time. Not that the Avengers ate dinner together, just that some of the team had come out and grabbed something, and left, saying they were too busy to talk with me.

Steve and Natasha were the only ones not to come and get food yet.

After another half hour, Natasha sauntered into the kitchen, grabbing a microwavable meal.

While it cooked, I approached her. "I know that you're probably doing something important at the moment," I said. "But I was just wondering what Steve was doing."

To be honest, I was looking forward to spending some one on one with him, which I haven't gotten around to doing just yet.

She looked down at me, smirking. "Yeah, I have some important sleep to catch up on, I'm _very_ busy." She teased.

I cracked a grin at her.

"Steve's probably in the gym, as usual. It's how he spends his free time, and he's been in there all afternoon."

"Oh," I said, let down. "When will 'e come out for dinner?'

She sighed. "He probably won't. He stays in there until late, then goes straight to his room to crash."

"Oh." I dumbly said again, looking at the floor.

She regarded me for a moment before adding "He might be super driven, but he's still human."

I looked up at her. "Meaning?"

She smiled knowingly. " _Meaning_ that he still needs to eat, and I don't think he would mind if you brought him some grub."

My eyes widened in realization. Not that I'd tried to hide it, but she could easily tell I wanted to finally spend some time with him. And she'd just given me an excuse to go see him.

"That's such a good idea!"

She laughed at my obliviousness to the idea, grabbed her meal from the microwave, a fork from the draw, and walked out without another word.

I began looking through the fridge.

 **What would Steve Rogers like for dinner?**

* * *

 **AN:**

I just noticed that almost every scene has been _over_ food, _about_ food, or somehow _involving_ food: it says a lot about my lack of imagination.

Reviewww :)


	5. Chapter 5: Ouch!

**AN:**

Excited for some Steve and Riley friendship bonding? (insert 'yes' here) Yay! That's so great.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five**_

I stepped into the elevator, balancing two plates wrapped in tin foil, filled with chicken breast, rice, with creamy mushroom sauce on the top on my forearms, as well as grasping for dear life two glasses of coke in my hands.

"To the gym, please." I asked Jarvis.

"Very good, Miss Rose." His ever-calm voice replied.

The doors opened and I stepped into said room. Looking around, I spotted Steve at the punching bags, pounding the absolute crap out of the poor inanimate object with bandaged fists. I cleared my throat. He looked up, surprised.

"I brought ya dinner." I told him, stepping onto the blue sparring mats. The mats were considerably warmer that the cold tiled floor in the rest of the building, which I greatly appreciated.

"Um, thanks." He said uncertainly, unwrapping the bandages on his hands. "You really didn't have to."

Instead of walking to him, I sat cross legged in the centre of the sparring space, focusing every atom in my body on not letting my clumsy self drop the food and drink everywhere.

I didn't reply until everything was safely on the ground.

"Well, someone tipped me off that ya normally skip dinner, so being a food maniac, I couldn't let that happen under my watch."

He chuckled and sat down across from me, legs crossed the same way.

"So chef," he said. "What's on the menu tonight?"

I chuckled and removed the foil with an exasperated flick of my wrist, revealing the warm meal.

"Looks good." He commented.

"Thanks. It's the only thing I know how to cook."

I handed him a knife and fork and pulled out my own. "Bon appetite. Or whatever."

He raised his first cut of meat in my direction with a nod of thanks and took a bite.

"Hmm. S'so good." He moaned like a child.

I smiled as I took a drink from my glass.

"So what's the occasion?" He asked after a while.

"Some, uh, _things_ will be happening soon and I wanted to spend some quality time with everyone before it comes along and ruins the peace and quiet."

He looked at me with a worried expression.

 **Watch what you say, Riley.**

"Oh, don't worry," I assured. "None of you will get seriously hurt as far as my seemingly _omniscient_ knowledge goes. It's just gonna get _real_ busy around here is all."

He thought for a moment before saying, "And you can't stop it?"

Guilt shot through me before reminded myself I had a reason for letting Ultron run rampant. I thought hard about how to say what I wanted to without giving anything away. I looked up at him, making sure I had his full attention.

"Sometimes, um… Sometimes we have to let a lesser evil happen, so that we can face it."

He looked perplexed.

"And when we face it, we learn and grow. So that when greater evil comes around, we are better prepared."

I, of course, was talking about the Avengers having to face Ultron so that we can add Vision and Wanda (maybe, _hopefully_ , even Pietro) to the team, in order for them to be prepared for Thanos.

"What about innocent people?" He asked. "How many of them have to die so that we can be better prepared?"

I thought about the workers that would be killed by Ultron's puppets when they went to steal machinery parts. About Helen Cho's entire staff, who would be murdered by Ultron's rage. About the civilians on the street in Korea who would die in car crashes.

"A few." I muttered, completely ashamed of myself. "But when the entire galaxy is at risk, sometimes we have to look at the bigger picture; the _biggest_ picture."

He didn't reply, instead choosing to continue eating.

I sighed. "I know that the man that went into the ice all those years ago isn't who you are anymore."

He looked up, interested.

"A girl, a family, it isn't what you want. But it's what ya live to protect. I want you to understand that I _know_ what is going to happen. The people that I _know_ will die, they probably have wives, husbands, _children_ , and _I_ will be responsible for ripping them from their families because I did nothing. But I did nothing because _everything_ on this planet will be destroyed by Th-"

 **Don't say his name.**

"It'll be destroyed if I can't let go of a few people. That's the weight on my shoulders."

His eyes softened.

"So please understand what I'm tryna get at. There is a bigger picture. All I want is for you to understand why I go around knowing that _I_ will be responsible for the upcoming death of innocent people."

Steve remained quiet.

I didn't remember what I was getting at, what I was trying to prove to him. I think it had something to do with what he wanted in life. Instead I'd told him that people will die because I was too scared to change the events I was sure of.

 **You're a fifteen year old girl, you shouldn't have to put up with this burden.**

I sighed, putting my hand to my forehead. "I'm sorry, Steve. I don't know what happened, I went off track. Sorry."

"Do you really have to live with that?"

"Like I said, the world will be destroyed if I try to change anything too drastically."

He had put down his cutlery a long time ago, hands in his lap now. "I'm sorry you have that burden."

I laughed dryly. "So am I."

I reached for the drink, gulping down a large sip, then looking down into the bubbling fizz.

"Well, then, I guess I can't blame you for what you're doing." I looked up from my drink. "You're stronger than me. I couldn't let anyone die if I knew they were going to. Even to save the friggin' world."

I remembered that when he is on the flying city, he tells Natasha that he won't let them blow up the vibranium core until everyone is off, even to save billions of people below.

"Yeah, that's not changin' any time soon. And thanks, by the way, it helps a bit, I guess."

I took another sip to let him know I'd finished speaking. When I put my glass down this time, my hands were shaking, and it wasn't sitting straight when I let go. The glass began to topple over. I put out my hand to grab it but I knew I wouldn't reach it in time. Hand still extended, I scrunched my eyes closed and waited for the fizzling sound of soft drink on the mats, but it never came.

I opened one eye slowly to see Steve staring down at the cup. When I did too I let out a gasp.

The glass was balanced perfectly on one side of the bottom rim, tilting at a dangerous angle, the dark liquid inside still swaying a bit. I let my hand drop in surprise and the glass began to fall again. I quickly raised my hand again in instinct, wanting to stop it from falling, and it paused its fall at an even sharper angle, the drink sloshing around dangerously close to the cusp.

 _ **I'm**_ **doing that.** I realised. **What the actual fuck?**

"Steve." I whispered, not taking my eyes off of the glass.

In my peripheral vision, I saw his gaze shift up to me.

"You're seein' this too, right?"

"Uh, yeah." What his reply.

"What the fuck do I do?" I asked, still keeping my gaze focused on the object in question.

"I don't know. Um, try and upright it, I guess? I have no idea."

I willed it to move but nothing happened. After a few failed attempts, I tried something else. I twisted my wrist, making my splayed hand rotate slightly, the cup tipped upwards and wobbled before it, and the liquid inside it, settled. I didn't move my stare from the cup, I just sat with my mouth open, leant forward, hand outstretched.

"Riley."

My head snapped up and I gazed at him. "Did that really just happen?" I whispered incredulously.

He nodded before saying "Why don't I help you take this stuff up to the kitchen?"

I nodded dumbly. I gathered the cutlery onto our half-finished meals, picking up the plates, but letting him take the cups. We walked to the elevator in silence. When we were inside, he pressed a button and looked down at me.

"You're okay, right?"

I nodded and cleared my throat. "Yeah. I just, uh, that was weird. This is so fuckin' weird."

He looked at me, disapproving of my choice of words. Bad language never settled well with him.

The doors opened and we stepped into the empty living space, walking to the kitchen. We both set down what we were holding; he put the cups in the sink and I put the plates in the fridge. We stood in silence until he came up with the best idea I'd ever heard.

"Why don't we go get some shut-eye?" He suggested. "You'll feel better in the morning."

I nodded, completely agreeing. I headed for the hallway.

"Hey, Riley." I turned around. "Thanks for dinner. And, despite all the weirdness and seriousness, thanks for the chat. I do appreciate it."

I smiled, a genuine smile, and walked down the hall to my room.

* * *

I was sitting comfortably on my bed with my legs tucked under the covers, having removed my pants and bra.

I had the first two – sadly still unread – books of the _Harry Potter_ series lying next to each other on the end of the bed. After half an hour of being unable to sleep, I'd been up for another half an hour, testing my new ability.

With no success so far, of course.

I stared at the book until my eyes were tearing up from being so dry, willing the books to move.

They didn't.

I let out an exasperated huff, throwing my head back. Unfortunately I was closer to the wall than I had originally thought, and the back of my head smacked against the solid surface.

"Fuck!"

I bit down on my tongue, clutching my head, to stop myself from whimpering, but I bit too hard and could feel a pinching sting in my mouth.

"Shit!"

I completely froze, not daring to move any more muscles, praying I wouldn't hurt myself further. I already had a huge blue bruise on my hip, which I found out when I my slid jeans over said body part. Now I'd have a throbbing head and a stinging tongue.

I slowly let my hands come down from my head, and relaxed completely.

I was safe, _for now_.

When I looked down at the foot of the bed again, the books were still there, staring at me as if to say "Come on, Riley. I bet you can't make us move."

That made me want to do so even more.

I stared with intensity at the persecutors of my frustration. After staring at them till I couldn't stare any longer, I scrunched my eyes closed, and threw my hands out in the same manner as a child having a tantrum. All that was missing was the stomping feet.

I heard a clunking noise that made my eyes fly open.

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ was no longer on the bed. I slowly inched over onto my hands and knees, the blanket falling from my lap, to peer over the end of the bed.

Lying cover-down on the bedroom floor was the book.

I jumped off of the bed and walked to face the book.

The object in question lay there, unmoving.

I squinted my eyes accusingly.

"I know you moved, you little bastard. Don't try and play innocent."

The book continued to do nothing.

"Fine, keep playing clueless, I still know you did it."

Nothing.

I dropped, cross legged, to the floor.

I glared at the book for a while before I tried out what I was thinking about. I lifted my hand up, and then experimentally swept it to the left. The book slid also.

I let an impressed look come over my face before doing it again, but to the right. The book slid to the right as well.

I held my hand out flat, with my palm up, and flicked my wrist in a summoning guesture to slide it over to me.

But of course it didn't slide over _carefully_. _Of course not_.

It flew through the air at lightning speed, straight for my head, and before I could react, it smacked me directly in the centre of my face.

"Ah, _shit_!" I exclaimed, clasping my nose. When I pulled my hand away, there was blood everywhere.

 **Fuck.**

I quickly replaced the hand to my face and hurried into the bathroom. I ran to the sink and let the red liquid drip down. With nothing to wipe up the blood within reach, I knew I had to make a grab for the toilet roll.

With a deep breath, I covered my nose once more and lunged for the roll, grabbing it and racing back to the sink. I splashed some water onto my face, the sink water becoming diluted by red, and then used the toilet paper to cover my nostrils. I turned around and leant my butt against the basin, tilting my head back and waiting for the blood to stop its incessant flowing.

After a while, I let my head fall forward again and rewashed my face. I gathered the dirty tissues and placed them in the tiny bin beneath the sink.

I walked back into my room, glaring at the innocent-acting book on the floor.

 **Little bastard.**

I had an urge to fly it onto the bed, but decided against it, having had quite enough violent mishaps for one night. I picked up the books, put them back onto the nightstand and jumped into bed. I let my eyes fall close and snuggled in comfortably.

 **The light is still on, dumbass.**

My eyes flew open with a glare directed at nothing in particular.

I _really_ didn't want to get up. I focused in on the light switch, lifted my curled finger, and flicked it upwards in a very small and very, _very_ measured fashion.

The light went out.

 **Score one for Riley.**


	6. Chapter 6: How to Punch

_**Chapter Six**_

On my second day in the Avenger's Tower, I did positively nothing productive. At all.

I was pleasantly surprised to find that when I woke the next morning, it was almost 11AM and no one had bothered me yet. I then snatched _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ from the nightstand, with my hands obviously, because I was too scared of being smacked in the face by a book again, and read for three hours, my only distraction being the cut on my tongue that had an almost constant sting.

At 2:13PM, there was a knock on my door.

Turns out, the group had sent Clint up to check on me since no one had seen me today. We talked about the first _Harry Potter_ book for a short while, then he left again.

I decided that I should get up, because if I started reading, I would probably never leave the room again. So then I showered, changed, and did all of the other mundane activities involved in getting ready.

When I got to the door, I halted. A sudden feeling of dread washed over me as I remembered what I was going to let happen tomorrow.

But I knew. I _knew_ that I had to let it happen, so that the Avenger's would meet the Maximoffs, so that they would create Vision, so that they could destroy Ultron, so that they would form stronger alliances, so that they would be ready for Thanos.

Just the thought of his name made me have to suppress a shiver. The one thing I was trying to stop from happening – Thanos destroying the Earth with the Infinity Stones – I had _no idea_ how it would turn out.

But the one thing I was certain of was that I had to let Ultron be born- or created, or whatever- even though I was against setting him loose on the planet.

I shook my head fiercely, rolled my shoulders and pushed down the bad feeling in my gut. I exited the room in a forcibly happy mood.

* * *

My first destination was the kitchen, where it was obvious that everyone else had had lunch already because of the dirty plates and cutlery stuffed in the sink. I opened the fridge and grabbed a bowl of grapes, popping one in my mouth. The grape burst as I chewed. It was one of those oddly satisfying feelings.

I set the bowl on the bench beside the sink, looking at the pile of dishes, and sighed.

Doing my one good deed of the day, I opened the dishwasher and started loading everything in. For every few items I'd load in, I'd grab another grape.

When the dishes were stacked in, I left the dishwasher open and jumped up, sitting on the bench. A spike of panic ran through me as I remembered the pain of falling onto the hard floor from this height, and the bruise it could cause, but I when I realised my luck wasn't as bad as for that to happen _twice_ , I pulled the bowl onto my lap and continued eating.

When the bowl was empty, I slid my weight _very carefully_ down onto my own two feet, and put my bowl in the dishwasher, closing it, but not starting it up.

I wasn't _that_ nice.

Chuckling evilly under my breath, I left the kitchen.

* * *

After grabbing my book from my bedroom, I ended up in the main lab. I greeted them kindly and quietly, so as not to disturb their work, and sat in the corner with my book.

For the rest of the afternoon, I alternated between noiselessly watching them work, and reading.

My silence did not go unappreciated by the two scientists as they went about discussing various issues, and staring at computer screens and papers full of messy handwriting, with completely focused expressions.

* * *

That night, I grabbed dinner early, having a small, but very interesting, chat with Nat about which of the Avenger boys would look the best in a pink tutu. We both agreed on Tony, because we knew he would flaunt the look with sass and confidence.

I then went to the gym, liking the large space and freedom to run wild in it. And that's what I did. I ran around, leaping, jumping, and swinging around on whatever stable objects I could get my hands on.

After I'd caught my breath, I ran to the punching bags, stopping short in front of the one guilty of causing the scab on my middle knuckle.

I stared for a while.

I glared for a while.

I tried to burn holes in it with my eyeballs, but I guess I didn't have that ability.

But the thought gave me an idea.

I stepped forward, placed both hands on the bag, and gave it a hard shove. It was pretty heavy when it swung back against my chest.

I paced back a few steps, then placed one foot further forward than the other. I positioned my hands, palms splayed forward, as if I was actually touching the punching bag that was at arm's length, then pushed them forward with as much force as I could, concentrating on the bag.

The bag flew in the same direction as my hands. It looked like it had been barreled into by the Hulk or something of similar mass.

The bag came off the hook it was suspended on and went flying.

It kept going.

And going.

And going.

It went out of the punching bag setup, over the whole sparring mat section, and cleared the space by the entrance. It then smacked into the wall by the elevator with a thud. I watched as it flopped down to the floor.

 **I guess I'm stronger than I thought when I'm using my abilities,** I figured. **Oops.**

I looked over at the heavy punching bag.

 **So far away.**

I held out my hand, palm up, to beckon the bag over. But remembering the incident with the book because I did this, I faced my palm to the floor instead, and let my fingers work in unison. My hand looked like a jellyfish as I extended and retracted my finger, moving my wrist in a flowing motion. The bag, still on its side, began rolling towards me.

Satisfied with my own progress, I willed it to go faster, until it was moving at a steady pace. When it got close to my feet, I held my hand up in a 'stop' motion, and it lay still.

 **How am I gonna get it upright again?**

I looked between the hook on the ceiling, the heavy bag, and the loop that was connected to the ropes that would hold up the bag. I wouldn't be able to reach the high hook, let alone hold the bag up when I'm on my tiptoes.

I waved my arms in a few different ways until eventually the bag started to follow them.

When I lifted my flat palm, the bag came off of the ground.

When I slowly swiped my hand towards the bag's previous place, it travelled exactly where I wanted it to.

 **Now for the tricky part.**

Keeping up my palm up so the bag floated in the air under the hook, I lifted my other hand. I twiddled my fingers around until the loop started to move with them.

It took a while, and lots of failed attempts that got me very angry, but eventually the loop slid onto the hook. I dropped both hands. The punching bag looked exactly as it did before, dangling from its taught ropes.

I flopped ono the ground and lay on my stomach.

After _at least_ 15 minutes of me just lying there, bored, I heard the elevator open.

I rolled over onto my back and leaned my upper body on my elbows, my forearms resting on the floor.

Capsicle strolled in, wearing a grey shirt and navy sweatpants.

When he spied me on the floor, an amused smile spread across his face.

"Hi." I said.

"What are you doing on the floor, Riley?"

"Oh, ya know," I grinned, shrugging. "Just chillin'."

Steve shook his head, walking over to the gym equipment in the front corner.

He sat on a contraption with pedals on it, pressing a few button before grabbing the handles and pedaling like he was on a bike.

I walked over, standing to the side to him.

"What is that?" I pointed at the thing he was seated in.

Steve looked at me oddly. "An exercise bike."

"Oh," I said dumbly. "Of course."

He laughed at my cluelessness. I stood for a bit, clasping my hands in front of me, looking around awkwardly. Steve looked a bit awkward too, with me just standing there while he was working out.

He cleared his throat. "Why don't you go try that one over there?"

Steve nodded his head to somewhere behind me and I turned to see he was gesturing at the treadmill.

"That's a treadmill." I said, proud I knew what something was.

"Well done." He grinned. "Now have at it."

I spun on my heels and walked past a few complex-looking machines, then stepping onto the centre of the black tread. I stared down at the many buttons on the handle area.

 **What now?**

I felt eyes on me and I knew Steve would be having a right laugh with himself because he'd already figured I knew jack shit about _anything_ to do with the gym. Refusing to look up at him for help, I pressed the biggest button, which I assumed was the power button.

Without warning, the treadmill starting moving underneath me.

I starting falling, both my feet moving out from beneath me, and I desperately shot my arms out to cling to the handle area, trying to gain my footing again. As I held onto the handles, my feet kept stepping, trying to get under me so I could stand.

 **Too fast! Too fast!**

Realising my feet were slowly getting further and further away from me, I started panicking.

 **Oh God! Oh God! This is it! This is how it ends! Goodbye cruel world!**

My feet were too far away for me to keep my grip on the handles any longer, and my hands slipped as I fell onto the black tread. My already bruised hip was first. Then my left shoulder. My free hand came up and cradled the side of my head just before it smacked into the machine. Then I was thrown from the treadmill, sliding across the ground, rolling and tumbling, until I finally came to rest.

The pain was absolutely horrid.

It felt like every appendage on my body was bruised. My hip was the worst. The tender flesh from my previous run in with the ground was pounding, and as I lay flat on my back, I felt like I wasn't too far from seeing the bright white lights of Heaven above.

I let out a sore groan, trying to keep from moving my shoulder, or hip, or leg, or arm, or neck, or chest.

"Shit," I cursed. "Bitch. Whore. _Mother fucker!_ "

Steve came into my view, standing over me. "You okay?"

I death-glared him. "Are you fuckin' kidding me? Is that even a serious question?"

Seeing that I was still in my right mind, he grinned like a Cheshire. "Okay then, forget I said anything."

I propped myself onto my good elbow, trying to get up. He held out his hand, and I grasped it firmly, pulling myself to my feet.

Steve was trying to hold back his laughter, only letting a snort out. I continued glaring. He couldn't hold back any longer. He let out a loud laugh, his amusement caused by my pain.

 **Why does everyone laugh at me? I can't help being clumsy.**

I straightened my shirt, and stretched out. The pain was mostly a throbbing in my hip and left shoulder.

"Shut up, old man." I grumbled.

He kept laughing as I rolled my eyes at him, waiting for him to finish.

When he calmed down he asked, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be sore and bruised, but I think I'll live."

"That's great, kid." He smiled. "Have you ever even been to the gym before?"

I pursed my lips in embarrassment. "What does it look like?"

He kept grinning. "Why don't you lay off this equipment for now then?"

I nodded.

"Here," He said, walking towards the punching bags. "I'll show you something."

I stood beside him by my least favourite punching bag. He looked at my expectantly.

"What?"

"Punch it." He said.

I put both my hands up in defence. "Oh hell no!" I exclaimed. "I am _never_ hittin' that thing again."

"Why not?"

I rubbed my sore knuckle subconsciously, and Steve caught the action.

"Wait," He said. "You already tried, didn't you?"

I nodded disdainfully. "That bastard has it out for me," I told him. "We're sworn enemies now."

"Okay then." He raised one of his brows. "Lets' try this."

He shifted his feet so he was facing slightly to the side. "Stand like this."

I did.

"Now punch the bag. _Lightly_."

With apprehension, I tapped the bag with my fist.

"Freeze."

I stopped moving with my fist still against the bag. He grabbed my fist with one hand and pointed at my bent wrist.

"This needs to be straighter." He said, moving my hand so my arms was in line with my fist. "And your knuckles," he explained, repositioning the angle of my hand against the bag. "They need to be hitting with the front, not the top. That'll stop you from grazing your skin."

When he removed his guiding hands, I kept my positioning, trying to commit it to memory.

"Now try that. But still slowly."

The movement flowed better than my previous attempt.

"Okay, stay there."

I watched as he went to the shelves, grabbed a roll of bandage, and walked back over.

"Give me your hand."

I held out my right hand to him and he quickly wrapped my knuckles in the material. I clenched an unclenched my fist a few times, adjusting to the feeling.

"What now?" I asked.

"Keep punching." He instructed. "The more confidence you get, the more force you use."

"Umm, okay." I said uncertainly.

I gave the bag a few taps, practicing my positioning, then gave it a solid hit.

I looked at Steve. He nodded in approval, then walked behind the bag, holding it as I punched the bag again, harder. I kept going until eventually I was hitting it rapidly as hard as I could.

I stopped punching, catching my breath. "How was that?" I puffed.

"Great." He praised. "We'll give it one more try, then I'm gonna go back to my work out."

I nodded, getting in position.

"Give it all you got." He said.

I punched lightly, then got into it, pounding the bag with sharp hits from my fist, Steve keeping it still against his chest with ease. I really wanted to be strong enough to make him stumble, but I knew I had a weak hit.

I kept punching, then put everything into my last hit. I swung my fist forward, putting as much force into in as possible, exerting all my energy in the movement.

When I hit the punching bag, it swung away from my fist and slammed into Steve's unprepared chest.

He went airborne.

Steve landed a few feet away, on his back.

 **Oh shit!**

I ran over to him, shocked. Kneeling beside him, I watched as he exhaled, winded.

"Oh my god, Steve! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" I gushed.

He waved me off, sitting up.

"I'm okay," he said, recovering quickly. "What the hell was that?"

I looked to the floor guiltily. "Well, I have telekinesis, remember?" He nodded. "And, uh, I guess I accidently put my power into the punch." I paused. "I really _am_ sorry."

"And I really _am_ okay." He assured me.

I looked back to the dangling punching bag a few feet away.

"I guess you're stronger than you look, kid." He chuckled, wincing ever so slightly.

"Yeah." I agreed. "I, uh, better be careful how much effort I put into somethin' from now on."

"That's probably I good idea."

I stood up and held out my hand. He grabbed it and got up, not really needing my help at all.

"Well…" I trailed off.

A moment of extended silence fell between us.

"I'm not really in the mood for gym anymore." He said. "I think I'm gonna get an early night for once."

"Okay, thanks for everything, Steve." I smiled crookedly. "And I'm still sorry."

"Goodnight, kid."

"G'night."

Steve walked to the elevator and stepped inside, looking completely fine. But as the doors were closing, I saw him rub at his chest and frown. I pretended not to notice.

Shaking out my hands, I went back to the bag and stared it down. I punched at it, stopping every few times to hold the bag until it was no longer swinging around.

After a while, I started putting my powers into it, the bag almost swinging off of its hook. When I got tired of smacking the bag repeatedly, I stepped back several paces, then made a punching action into the air in front of me with my hand. I smiled proudly as the bag swung away with every one of my non-contact movements.

I then had an idea to test just how powerful my abilities were.

I let the pulse of energy run down my spine, knowing that I couldn't move objects when I was ghosting.

I walked to the punching bag, giving it a shove. It didn't move.

I stepped away again and made the shoving motion, using my powers this time. The bag swung around like I'd actually just shoved it.

I finally had a way to move things when I was ghosting. I imagined what it would look like from someone else's perspective. A picture of an empty gym, a punching bag swinging on its own, popped into my head. I grinned, triumphant. The warm pulse ran up my spine as I became visible again.

I strode over to the target range, opening the cupboard, and grabbing out a small throwing knife. Turning to face the human-shaped target on the far wall, I grabbed the knife by the tip of the blade, aiming as best as I could, and threw it at the chest of the target. The blade landed sideways on the knee and fell to the floor.

Taking another blade, I tried again, this time it hit the thigh, but still toppled to the ground.

Seven knives on the floor and one knife sticking into the pinky finger later, there were only two blades left in the cupboard.

With blade nine out of ten resting pointed at the target in my flat left palm, I used my right pointer finger to rest at the base of the knife, then flicked it, putting my telekinesis into the action.

The blade sliced through the air and landed right where I willed it to: in the centre of the target's chest.

Pushing myself to the next level, I went ghost, letting invisibility come over me. I held my hand over the blade number ten in the cupboard, and with a slight pulse of my wrist, it floated up into my grasp.

 **So now I can move things to ghost with me.**

I placed it in my hand the same as the previous blade, and flicked it just as had done before, this time I wanted it to go to the face. It landed smack-bang where the nose would be.

I became visible once more, a wide smile on my face. Now I had to get the ten blades back.

Getting confident with myself, I decided to try something risky. I held my palms out, and pulled them towards me. The knives in the target removed themselves and stayed suspended in the air. When my palms rose to the air, so did the knives on the ground.

Now all of the knives were floating, their bladed pointed at the target, not me. I used the crazy jellyfish movement to beckon them towards me. They all did so, then stopped in the air right in front of me when I signalled them to.

I twirled my finger in a circle, and all the knives rolled around in the air.

 **Holy shit.**

I pushed my palms to the target, thinking of doing something that might be a little too complex for me to achieve just yet.

But, sure enough, the blades still landed exactly where I wanted them to.

One in the forehead, one in the chest, one in the stomach, one in the crotch, one in each shoulder, one in each hand, and one in each foot.

 **Deadly.**

I called the knives back again, leaving them in the air once more

I reached up and grabbed the blades by the handles in pairs, placing them back into the cupboard.

I shut the cupboard, and starting unwrapping the bandage from my right hand.

By the time I'd rolled the bandage back up in a ball, I was already at the elevator doors.

I really didn't want to walk all the way over to the shelf on the back wall, so I threw the bandage roll across the room, watching as it landed perfectly were Steve got it from.

I smirked as I stepped into the elevator.

 **Bedtime, I think.**

* * *

 **AN:**

This took way longer than I expected, but I really wanted to show off what Riley was capable of.

I'm also not sorry at all for the treadmill accident. I enjoyed every moment of writing that. Poor Riley, though. I suspect a lot of bruises tomorrow. :)


	7. Chapter 7: French Toast

**AN:**

Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Your feedback and enjoyment is a real encouragement for me to keep writing.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Seven_ **

The third day wasn't much more interesting.

I woke early, watched the sun rise through sleepy eyes, stumbled into the kitchen in my pyjamas and made a bajillion stacks of French toast for everyone. They were pleasantly surprised, and we all engaged in friendly chatter. Thor scoffed down obscene amounts of food, leaving just enough for the rest of us.

The only people not to show up for breakfast were Tony and Bruce. So I filled two plates and went on my way.

When I made it to the lab, as I assumed they'd be there, I was only met with Tony. His back was to me and he was just standing there, looking at the sceptre, deep in thought. Knowing that he was having trouble with creating Ultron, I figured that he was taking out his anger by staring at the cause of his problems.

I moved both plates into one hand, and knocked on the bench beside me with the other. Tony turned around, and I saw the effects of his lack-of-sleep routine. There were big bags under his eyes, and said eyes looked glassy and slightly unfocused. His shoulders were slumped and his grey hoodie made him look like a street rat.

"When was the last time you got some sleep?" I asked, walking forward.

"Jarvis?" he said.

"Approximately 39 hours ago, sir."

I sighed.

"Well, I can't exactly make you go to bed, but I can make you take a beat and eat somethin'."

"I'm not hungry."

I walked right up to him and held the plate under his nose. He closed his eyes in bliss and I heard his stomach rumble. I put the plate into his waiting hands, and he walked to the bench without a simple thank you to begin eating.

 **Not hungry, eh?**

I let him eat for a while before the question that had been bugging me came out.

"Where's Bruce?"

Tony, replied with a mouth full of food. "He wash fallin ashweep shtadin up, sho I shent im to bed at awoun four."

I tried to make sense of his jumbled words.

 **He was falling asleep standing up, so I sent him to bed at four…? I think that's what he said.**

I checked the time on the wall, 9:54AM.

 **That's almost six hours of sleep. He'll be good.**

"Where is he now?"

"In hish woom. Numbu fwee."

"Thanks, Tony."

I left him to his food.

* * *

I was outside room number 3 in the door-lined hallway, my last plate in hand. I knocked on the door and waited. No response. I knocked again, louder. Still nothing.

"Bruce?" I called. "Bruce, are you in there?"

 **Maybe Tony gave me the wrong room number and I'm actually knocking on an empty room's door.**

Looking around, not having the guts to knock on every door, I turned to walk to my room, with every intention of just eating the toast for myself, but there was a thud behind me.

It sounded like somebody'd run into a wall, which they probably had.

I stood for a few seconds, listening to the kafuffle happening behind the door, until it swung open to reveal a half-sleeping Bruce with the buttons of his tousled blue shirt done up wrong and his grey sweatpants only half on.

As soon as he saw me standing there awkwardly his eyes widened and he quickly shut the door so there was only a small space in between it and the jam.

"Oh my God, Riley. I am so sorry. I-I thought you might've been Tony coming to bother me."

I chuckled at his sudden bashfulness. "I'm still in my PJs too. It's cool."

After a moment of fidgeting, the door opened again to show Bruce, this time with his buttons done up correctly and his sweatpants on properly.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So, uh, w-what are you doing here?"

I held up the plate. "I brought breakfast."

His mouth opened as he spied the food. "Is that for me?' He asked.

I held the plate out to him. He looked down at it before looking back into his room, which I couldn't see.

"I'd let you in, but it's not really, uh, exactly _clean_."

I waved my hand dismissively. "It's okay, I wasn't expectin' an invitation. I just wanted to make sure you ate somethin'."

Bruce took the plate from my hands "Thanks."

"Hope ya like it."

I opened the door to my bedroom as I heard his door shut.

 **Good deed has been done.**

I grabbed the jar of vegemite from the nightstand, and my book, which I was already halfway through, and jumped onto the bed.

* * *

At 5:30PM, I got off my lazy ass and started getting ready for this evening.

After a long, hot (did I mention _long_?) shower, I strolled into my closet wrapped in a towel.

The nicest things I had to wear was a white blouse and black dress pants.

 **There is** _ **no**_ **way in** _ **hell**_ **I am wearing** _ **dress pants**_ **.**

So I decided on the one dress I owned.

It was knee length, long sleeved, the neckline stopped right after the collarbones, and the elastic wrapped under my breasts. The flowy material was black, with little pink flowers printed across the hem of the dress and the cusp of the sleeves.

In my opinion, it looked great.

It also hid the bruises on my shoulder, arms, left ribs, and of course, my thighs and hips. The bruises on my knees were only visible if I reached my hands up, the blotches up and down my shins were pretty obvious, and the one on the hand I'd used to shield my head was purple and stood out a lot, but it hurt the least badly.

 **Thanks a lot, stupid fucking treadmill.**

I slipped black flats over my feet, then went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and then pulled it into a high bun, which took a little longer than I'd expected to accomplish neatly. I didn't wear any makeup, and even if I did own some, I probably still wouldn't wear it.

I checked the time. It was now 7:24PM and the party would be starting. With a bit of nervousness knowing what would happen tonight, I walked out of the bedroom.

 **Let's do this.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Party

_**Chapter Eight**_

The party was already in full swing when I reached the living space, which was full of people. Everybody was in a good mood, and it put me in a good mood as well.

As I walked around, unsure about what to do, I felt a whole lot of gazes falling on me. Lots of party-goers seemed surprised at my presence, and many of their eyes travelled along my legs, spotting all the bruises. It put a damper on my mood. Some people gave me pitiful glances. I could only assume what they were thinking.

 **Thank you all, so very much, for your concern.** I wanted to say to them. **No, am not being beaten. Yes, I have good reason for being a fifteen year old in the Avenger's Tower. Please keep your eyes off my bruises, they don't like it and neither do I.**

When I caught some of their gazes, I glared at them. They immediately looked away.

 **That's right. Fear me, bitches.**

After a few minutes of meandering, I was growing very annoyed.

 **What the hell am I even doing at the party? I don't even need to be here.** I thought bitterly.

 **Just stay. When else are you gonna get the opportunity to be where you are right now?** I sighed at my own thoughts.

Not knowing anyone else, and not wanting to disturbed my friends, who were in deep conversation, I walked over to the one person who seemed a little out of place. He was wandering around almost aimlessly, hands clasped and shoulders hunched.

"Well, you don't look at all uncomfortable." I remarked sarcastically.

Bruce swiveled around to face me. "Oh, Riley, hey." He smiled warmly. "Enjoying the party?"

"Totally." I gave him my best fake smile. "I have no idea who any of these people are, and I'm stuck with the idea that they _don't_ want to be bothered by a random kid, so with nothing to do with myself, I _have_ to say, I am, without a doubt, _thoroughly_ enjoying myself thus far."

He chuckled dryly. "Yes, well, I'm with you on that one. I'm not really one for big parties anyway."

I let a beat of silence fall between us as I forced myself to get into a good mood for his sake.

"You look good." I complimented him. "I noticed some positively _smoldering_ looks going your way when I was walking over."

"I don't think that's the type of looks I was getting." He said, looking at the ground. "Besides, I doubt shut-in-scientist-who-turns-green-when-he-gets-angry is what ladies look for in a guy."

"Well," I teased in a sing-song voice, spying Nat at the bar. "I know of one certain somebody who wouldn't mind you."

He perked up, but looked almost apprehensive of if I'd say who it was or not. "What?"

"Nothing. Never mind. Silly old me. Why don't you go get a drink and relax, yeah?"

He looked confused as I grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face the bar. "Go, now, my son." I put on my best medieval impersonation. "I wish you many fortunes and much happiness."

"I-I don't know." He stuttered.

"Do it." I commanded. "Or I will haunt you for the rest of your days. I am a ghost after all."

"Yeah, um, okay."

He didn't move so I gave his back light push.

"I'm going. I'm going." He relented dramatically. "And Riley?"

"Ja?" I said from behind his back.

"I don't think anyone would be too bothered by you as long as you don't get pushy with them."

My mouth dropped open and I circled him so I was standing in front of him.

"Pushy?" I seethed. "I am _not_ pushy, Bruce"

He smirked, something I rarely saw. "So, what are you being right now?"

With no witty response to give, I popped my mouth shut and settled for glaring at him intently.

"Okay, okay. I take it back." He chuckled.

I squinted my eyes at him in a 'you better take it back' manner. He just chuckled again, then started to walk past me, towards the bar.

"You don't look as intimidating as usual in the dress, by the way." He called over his shoulder.

I smiled despite myself, in a much better mood, regardless of the insults to my pride.

* * *

"Do you know if there's any non-alcoholic drinks besides tap water?" I asked Thor, who was chuckling after seeing out a drunken old man named Stan.

He looked up from his spot at the bar, sipping from a flask.

"Ah, Riley. You look lovely with your hair like that." He greeted, and grinned as I smiled at his words. "As for your question, I doubt Stark would allow something as _atrocious_ as a non-alcoholic beverage at one of these events."

I laughed at his mockery of Tony.

"That's unfortunate." I commented, still smiling. I jumped up onto the bar stool beside him.

"For you maybe." He chuckled. "Yes, I shall miss my friends when I return to Asgard. Even you, young Riley. I shall miss your, uh, French toast, if I remember correctly. It was quite a treat."

 **You aren't leaving just yet, buddy,** I thought. **There's still a lot to be done here first.**

A great big grin split my face.

"Anyway," He said, turning to face me more. "How has this evening been treating you?"

"It wasn't all that nice at first, but I've been enjoyin' myself since then."

"That's wonderful." He took another sip.

Silence lapsed between us for a while. I thought the calm music from the slowly diminishing party was relaxing. Eventually I got up and walked to the other side of the bar.

"What are you doing over there?" Thor asked.

I stroked my chin as I stared at the many bottles of unfamiliar drinks. "I'm not entirely sure." I replied. "What's, umm, Cognuc- wait, no- Cognac? What's Cognac?

He thought for a while. "I can't say that I know."

Using my better judgment, I decided that I wasn't going to try it out.

"Water it is then."

I grabbed an empty glass and filled it with the clear liquid from an elegant glass bottle at the end of the row.

I slid the glass to the spot on the bar where I was sitting, and walked back around to sit by Thor. Clint chose this moment to stride over and sit on the other side of me, grinning widely. I felt incredibly short seated between the two of them.

"And what are you guys up to?"

I, having grasped the cup in my hand, about to drink from it, was the one to answer.

"Just talking and drinking." At Clint's disapproving look I rephrased what I said. "Well, he's _drinking_ drinking. I just have water."

Clint's face relaxed.

 **Gosh, he' such a loser. I feel sorry for his kids if they ever start drinking when they're older.**

The image of an older Clint giving the 'disapproving dad' look to two teenagers popped into my head.

"What are you smirking at?"

I hadn't even realised I was smirking until he said it. I laughed at myself.

"Nothing important. Just thought of something funny."

"Sure thing, kid."

"You don't look entirely sober, oh sin-free one."

He chuckled mischievously.

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p'.

Thor snickered. I stuck my tongue out at Clint playfully, then finally took a large mouthful of my drink.

As soon as I swallowed, my face dropped and I realised what was happening to me. One second I was grinning and laughing, the next I was chocking and coughing, my throat burning, eyes watering.

 **Not water not water not water not water not water not water!**

"Riley?!" Thor exclaimed.

I clutched at my throat, breaths coming out in strangled heaves, and stumbled off my stool.

The other two came to stand by me as I knelt over.

 **What the fuck did I drink?!**

Every time I let out a hacking cough, I felt warm energy run up and down my spine, and I knew I was turning ghost without being able to control it.

Clint was kneeling next to me in an instant, one hand gripping my shoulder and the other on my back.

"Hey, hey. Riley! Hey! Deep breaths now, come on. Deep breaths, Riley."

I continued choking and coughing, my throat feeling like it was on fire, a burning sensation in my mouth. My eyes were watering and I was crying.

But I was still able to breathe properly, despite the searing pain.

I gripped at Clint's forearm and managed to give him a nod, letting him know I wasn't dying.

"Thor!" Clint called behind us. "Thor what did she drink?!"

"I don't know!" Came his heated reply. "I thought it was water!"

I felt another pair of hands on me, this time they were soft and on my cheeks, pulling my face up to meet the concerned eyes of Natasha. She didn't say anything, she just watched me, kneeling in front of me, and I watched her, finding comfort in her presence. After a while, my coughing became ragged panting, and I was able to speak.

"What the fuck did I drink?" I croaked out. "I feel like my mouth is on fire, and my fucking throat is burning like a bitch."

She gave me an understanding look, and I swear that she was trying not to smirk, like she was figuring something out. "Thor, pass me the glass, please."

When it was in her hand, she gave it a sniff, finding nothing odd about it, she dipped her finger in, and put it onto her tongue.

Then she started laughing.

Not a chuckle, or a snicker.

An actual _laugh_.

"Oh, honey," She smirked, letting about a chuckle.

"What is it?" I wheezed.

"It's straight vodka."

"What?! Are you fucking serious? That's what vodka is like?!" I put both hands on my knees and looked down, embarrassed.

Clint removed his comforting hands from me, and my eyes peeked up to see him sharing an amused look with Nat. Then he moved his gaze to me.

"You literally just _chugged_ straight vodka." He grinned, teasing.

I felt my cheeks heating, and warmth pooling at the top of my spine. I had to fight off the urge to go ghost and hide away in my room forever. "Not on purpose, you ass. I didn't know."

He sent a toothy smile down at me. I let out another wheeze.

"I am never touching alcohol again. Never _ever_. I am officially a sober for life."

"Well," Nat reasoned. "You did just drink a few shots worth of it, and seeing as it's your first time, you might feel a tiny bit light-headed in a while."

I groaned. "That's great. Wonderful. Really."

I pulled myself to my feet, straightening out my dress. "Can I get some actual water now?" I asked. "Freezing cold, preferably."

"I think we should stick with tap water for now." Clint recommended, smirking. "Just in case."

I shot him a playful glare and let out a sarcastic laugh that burned my throat.

"Yep." I agreed, "Anything soothing. I don't care. Okay, yeah, water is good."

* * *

The ten of us were seated in the lounge area surrounding the table in the centre that held Thor's hammer, along with boxes of Chinese take-out and half empty glasses.

I was sharing a couch with Nat, who was engaging in chat with Bruce, who was on the edge of another couch, with Clint and Maria on the floor beside him. Maria was playing cards with Rhodey and Tony who were on the chairs opposite me with Steve and Thor drinking on the couch beside them. Helen was next, dozing in her chair, which brought the circle back around to me, because I was between her and Nat.

Clint had already been far too happy to tell the group of my drinking incident from an hour ago. They all laughed, and even though I was completely embarrassed, I joined in.

I had to admit, I had been a little tipsy, giggling a bit more than usual. All from one too-big sip of vodka. As Tony took the liberty of pointing out; I was a _major_ lightweight. I made no disagreement.

The current topic as of now was Mjolnir. Clint was very adamant that the wielding of said object had nothing to with worth.

"But it's a trick." He argued, spinning drum sticks between his fingers.

"No, no, it's much more than that." Shot back Thor with a smile.

"'Ah, whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power.'" Mocked Clint in a booming voice.

I snickered at his cheesiness.

"Whatever man, it's a _trick_."

"Please, be my guest." Thor challenged, laughing.

At the group's encouragement, Clint put both drum sticks into one hand and rose from the floor. He grasped Mjolnir's handle and pulled with all his might, letting out a groan of exertion. He started chuckling, shaking his head.

I thought of what he was going to say before he said it.

 **I still don't know how you do it.**

"I still don't know how you do it." He declared.

 **Smell the silent judgment?**

"Smell the silent judgment?" Asked Tony.

 **Please, Stark, by all means.**

"Please, Stark, by all means."

I watched as Tony stood and sassily swaggered over, only to fail at his attempt.

I was on a different thought path. I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I would always know when someone was going to say something, what was going to be said, and who was going to say it, but when I put my input into a conversation, I never knew what the reaction or retort would be. It was as if I knew of everyone's future but mine. And I didn't like not knowing.

I saw everything as a story, a very real story at that, and me as the wildcard. I never knew how I would impact the story. It put me on edge to think that if I got in the way of something I could drastically alter events. But even with that thought on my mind, I knew that it would come in handy when I try to save Pietro, and when I try to stop Bruce from leaving.

I shook myself from my thoughts, letting myself be cheered up by watching the team as they tried to lift the hammer.

Tony and Rhodey had no luck, even with their suit arms on. I had a right laugh as I watched Bruce try his hardest to pull the hunk of metal off the table. It was a lot funnier than I expected, and everyone else looked amused. On Steve's turn, he rolled up his sleeves and pulled on Mjolnir's handle. It looked as though it had moved a small centimetre, and Thor seemed to be the only other person to notice. He laughed it off, muttering to himself, when Steve gave up.

"Widow?" Bruce offered, gesturing to Nat.

"Oh, no, no." she declined as she leant back against the couch. "That's not a question I need answered."

A silence fell and I looked up, having expected Tony to start talking about Thor's fingerprints, to see the group looking at me expectantly.

My mouth dropped open a bit.

"Wha- me?" I exclaimed.

They all nodded their heads.

I pursed my lips, shaking my head in declination.

"No thanks, guys and gals. I'm not even gonna try." I told them as I held my hands up in surrender, an amused smile on my face.

Some 'aw's and 'ah's met my ears as they laughed at my downright refusal.

"It's rigged." Said Tony.

"You bet your ass." Clint agreed.

Maria put on a serious face and turned to the Capsicle.

"Steve," she pointed at Clint. "He said a bad language word."

Steve huffed and looked to the ground before eyeing Tony.

"Did you tell everyone about that?"

Stark ignored him and continued talking to Thor.

"The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code." He reasoned. "'Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprint' is, I think, the literal translation."

Thor stood from his seat, drink in hand, and walked to Mjolnir.

"Yes, it's a very, _very_ interesting theory."

The smile dropped off my face when I realised what was about to happen.

 **Calm down, girl. You know how this fight ends.**

"I have a simpler one."

 **Don't panic.**

"You're all not worthy."

I was the only one to not laugh at his jesting.

As the high pitched ringing echoed in the air, my stomach dropped, apprehension taking over.

 **I shouldn't be here.** I scolded myself, suddenly being dawned on by a clearness of how fucking _stupid_ I was. **I shouldn't be interfering. I don't know how I'll affect the fight. Someone could get hurt.**

My body refused to turn around and face the sound of stumbling metal footsteps getting closer.

* * *

 **AN:**

What do you guys think of my very first cliffhanger? I thought I'd put one in there to keep you guys interested.

Stay tuned for the next chapter because ULTRONNNNNNNNNNN!

Reviewww :)


	9. Chapter 9: Ultron

_**Chapter Nine**_

"Worthy…" The robotic voice slurred.

I swallowed deeply, eyes sliding to the side, but my body stayed unmoving.

"No." It decided.

I forced my head to the side, and my body followed. I watched him, stumbling like a drunkard, as he reached the centre of the platform in front of us. His eyes glowed blue, one hand missing, as well as the back of his metal head. Plating was absent in several places and wires hung loosely from his form.

Ultron looked like he was barely holding together.

"How could you be worthy?" He questioned, stepping forward slightly. "You're all killers."

I slowly rose to my feet as he did so, trepidation in every movement.

"Stark." Steve demanded.

"Jarvis." Tony called.

No response.

 **Jarvis is gone,** I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or I was a-dream." Ultron muttered, shaking his head, confused. His movements and reactions were so human it was slightly disturbing.

Tony was still trying, unsuccessfully, to get in touch with Jarvis.

Ultron put up his handless arm as if he was going to rub his head.

"There was this terrible noise." He told us, pacing along the platform. "And I was tangled in…"

He stumbled slightly.

"In… strings."

Right now, he seemed like a confused child. I felt a little sorry for him. He was brought into this world, with no information, expected to protect an entire planet.

I guess that I lost my sympathy for him when I knew what his end game was. But now I was reminded that he saw himself as _saving_ the Earth, even though he was destroying it. And it made me conflicted, despite knowing there was no way I could persuade him to stop his path.

I kept still as I watched him.

"Had to kill the other guy." He continued rambling, and I remembered why I was so against him; he would kill without a second thought. "He was a nice guy."

The group tensed.

"You killed someone?" Steve squared.

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices."

"Who sent you?" Came from Thor.

" _I see a suit of armour around the world_." Ultron replayed Tony's voice.

Tony's lips parted, taken aback, and Bruce looked over at him.

"Ultron." Bruce figured.

"In the flesh. Or, no, not yet." It was almost a dry joke. Well, _I_ found dry humour in it anyway.

Ultron looked down at his body. "Not this…chrysalis. But I'm ready."

I saw Thor's grip on Mjolnir tighten, and Maria cock her handgun.

"I'm on mission." He continued to pace.

"What mission?" Natasha asked cautiously.

There was a pause. A beat of complete silence as Ultron stopped pacing and turned his head to face us.

"Peace in our time."

"Watch out!" I screamed, the events to come catching up with me.

The Legionnaires busted through the wall, Steve kicked the table up to defend himself as the others launched out of the way. I watched Steve be thrown back to the floor, and I scurried as far back from the fight as I could, trying not to change the fight as I still knew how it would turn out. Tony was thrust back into a bookcase by a bot, and Rhodey went through a glass pane, falling onto a lower floor.

Suddenly, Clint was grabbing me around the waist, pulling out of the way of a random blast. He kept his grip on me as we both slid under a table and against the wall, him landing more gracefully than me.

I immediately began following him as he trailed against the wall. While I crawled, I looked over to see Natasha's hand on Bruce's ass as she pulled him onto the other side of the bar.

Clint and I were now at an area where we could stand, and we did so. We ran to the other side of the room, clearing it in seconds, passing by the Sceptre. As we did, a bot came charging towards us, and Clint, expecting me to follow, jumped through a window and rolled down a metal slope.

 **No fucking way am I doing that. Hell. No.**

The bot stopped right in front of me, palm aimed at my chest. My hands went into the air in surrender, knowing that it wouldn't shoot me if I didn't stop it from grabbing the sceptre. I gestured to the sceptre beside me, inviting the bot to take it, stepping away.

Ultron needed that sceptre so he could remove the Mind gem from it and try to create his ideal body, which would inspire Tony to get Bruce to create Vision once they got their hands on the cradle.

The bot snatched the sceptre from its place, but didn't fly away as I remembered seeing it do.

 **Shit.**

I looked around confused, to find Ultron, who could see through the Legionnaire's vision, turn to me and tilt his head in question at my actions. I couldn't exactly explain to him right in that moment why I let the bot take the sceptre, so I randomly shrugged my shoulders a little, straight-faced, hoping desperately he would just leave it be.

Without warning, the bot with the sceptre came up behind me and wrapped its arms around my torso, pinning my arms to my side. I wanted to fight free, tear the bot to shreds with my powers, but I _needed_ Ultron to keep that sceptre, so I let myself be captured.

 **Fuck my life.**

My eyes scrunched closed as I breathed out, controlling myself, and when I opened them, Ultron was still watching me with an air of both confusion and curiosity.

The last thing I saw was Steve, on a flying bot's back, being slammed into a wall, before I was being whisked out of a window and into the night air.

* * *

After an hour of flying, my face had gone numb from the sting of air hitting me. My hands had lost feeling from having my arms pinned down, which I could tell were going to be bruised because of the metal they were pressed against.

 **Great. Just fucking great.**

My back was to the bot's chest plate, and the only thing stopping me from falling to my death was the metallic arms around me.

After the first fifteen minutes of flying, my eyes had dried out, and since then I had kept them closed to protect them from the wind.

I knew I was being taken to Sokovia, but I had no idea how I would survive that many hours in the air without freezing to death. And no matter how much I wanted to get on the ground again, if I peeked open my eyes, I lost the urge to destroy the bot when I saw how high up we were.

I was freezing. My thin dress (thank God it was long) was not enough to keep me warm.

An idea popped into my head, and I parted my dry, cold lips.

"Ultron?"

I figured he could take over whatever bot he wanted, but I wasn't sure if it worked with all of the Legionnaires.

I was given no response, but my freezing face pushed me on.

"Ultron!"

After a moment of continued unresponsiveness, I heard a grumble from behind me.

"What?"

Not really sure how to make a demand of him, I said something moronic.

"Hi."

"Hi." Was my annoyed response.

"You sound like it's an effort just to be in my presence." I joked lamely, nerves taking over.

"It is."

"It's your own fault. You kidnapped me."

 **Oh my golly gosh. I'm having a** _ **conversation**_ **with him.**

There was a small pause before I was answered.

"You let yourself be kidnapped, little girl."

With no comeback, my mouth opened and shut like a fish out of water a few times before I closed it and didn't respond. He didn't question me further on the matter and I guessed it was because he was going to do so when we reached our destination.

"What was so important you had to bother me, little girl?" he huffed.

 **Great. Now I'm gonna be called 'little girl' all the time.**

My almost-slightly-good mood gone, I answered in a serious tone.

"I'm goin' to freeze to death if you don't get me somethin' warm to travel in."

"No, you won't." He replied, sounding like he was trying to get out of doing something he really couldn't be fucked doing. "You'll be fine."

I snorted humourlessly.

"You're taking me to _Sokovia_. I'll have an ice cube for a face if you can't manage to get me some warm fuckin' clothes."

"How do you know where we're going?" He seethed. I felt his arms tighten around me until it was unbearably painful.

"Ow. Ow! Fucking stop it!"

He didn't do anything of the sort.

I couldn't explain everything to him in such a short amount of time, not that I wanted to, and I couldn't handle the pain in my arms, so I chose to make something up.

"It was just a guess, okay?! I know you want to make more of you and I know they have what you need for it in Sokovia! Now loosen up a bit! Fuckin' hell!"

His grip slackened back to its original tightness and he continued flying for a while. I felt tears brimming at the painful rush of blood back into my arms.

We flew in silence for a moment before he spoke again.

"I'll get you something to wear, little girl."

* * *

 **AN:**

OMG poor Riley. I feel horrible for making her go through that but I wanted her to be with him when he met the twins.

Reviewww :)


	10. Chapter 10: 'Shopping'

_**Chapter Ten**_

The moment my feet touched down I crumpled to the ground.

I sat with my legs beneath me in the dimly lit alleyway, twisting my wrists and wiggling my fingers to try and get some feeling back into them.

Ultron stood beside me, silently observing my actions.

Eventually I ended up with an extremely unpleasant case of pins and needles in my arms, but I did have some feeling, so I stood. Then I turned and walked away from Ultron.

"Just where do you think you're going, little girl?" His metallic voice sassed.

I turned to face the Legionnaire bot that currently housed Ultron, a dead expression on my face. I was still mad at him for being the one to cause the aching red marks across my upper arms.

"Finding somewhere I can get warmed up." I told him curtly, then turned away again without waiting for a response.

After a few paces, I heard him behind me. I kept walking till I found myself on a mildly busy street. It wasn't a bustling city street; it was more like a small town. I wondered down said street, receiving several odd looks at the humanoid robot following me, but I ignored them, happy with the fact Ultron wasn't annoying me just yet.

I soon came across a particular shop window. This one housed a few faceless mannequins dressed in women's winter clothes.

 **Thank you sweet mother Mary.**

I walked into the shop, looking around at all the jumpers and such. On the other side of the shop was a young woman with dirty blonde hair behind the counter. She looked like a very pleasant person, despite the strange looks she shot at the robot behind me.

I picked up the biggest black jumper on the rack and turned to Ultron, who was beside me, and grabbed his hand that wasn't holding the sceptre, pulling it up so his arm was extended, elbow bent. I slung the jumper over his metal forearm and continued down the racks of clothing.

"Wha-hey!" He protested. "I am _not_ your slave."

I shifted through some pants and long skirts as I replied, "You took me for a reason. It wasn't to kill me, because you could have easily done that during your grand show at the party." I turned to face him, putting a pair of thick, full length winter tights over his arm. "And I won't be very alive if I'm an icicle. So you're only helping yourself by helping me."

I threw a pair of pink gloves and fluffy pink socks on top of the clothes on his arm as he just stared at me.

I turned away when I thought he wasn't going to reply, only to hear a grumbled "Oh my _god_. What have I gotten myself into?" from him.

He caught up to me, walking in step with me as I made my way to the change room in the back corner of the store. "Okay, first of all, you don't even know why I took you. Second of all, like I said before; you let me take you. And third of all, do you even realise how incredibly annoying you are?"

I rounded on him, snatching the clothes from his arms. "I am _not_ annoyin' and I did _not_ let you take me, it was a kidnappin'," I lied as I went into the change room.

"I took you because I was curious. You _weren't_ against me taking the sceptre, yet you obviously _don't_ like me. It wasn't fear that made you let me take it. It was your choice," he said. "You let me take it, and _you let me take you._ "

I slip the winter tights on under my dress.

"I've seen what you can do."

 **Oh, shit.**

I froze midway through pulling the jumper over my head.

"I've seen the camera footage from all your times in the gym."

 **Shit!**

"You could have ripped this body apart with a flick of your hand," He said through the door. "But you didn't. You let me take you."

I hurried to get dressed, slipping on the huge jumper and putting on the pink socks and gloves, then replacing my flats. I stayed silent the whole time.

"What I want to know is _why_."

 **Fuck! How am I gonna explain this?**

When I opened the change room door, I came face to face with the bot, and even though it had no emotional facial features, I could feel the determination radiating from Ultron.

"Will you look at that?" he remarked sarcastically. "You didn't even try to escape."

I glared at him.

"And you haven't tried to escape _once_ since we came to this town. You didn't cry out to the people on the streets for help, you _still_ haven't ripped this suit apart, or even _tried_ to take the sceptre from me." He leaned over me. "So what is going on in your head?"

I swallowed thickly. I couldn't tell him about me knowing everything.

I couldn't tell him that he would succeed, or he'd wonder why I was helping him wipe out the human race. And I also couldn't tell him that he would fail because God knows what he would do then.

Instead, I opted for the most obvious explanation.

"I'm a psychic, okay?" I told him, acting like I didn't really want to say it. "I can see the future."

I bit my lip nervously. The action was genuine.

 **How is he going to react to that?**

"Hmmm."

I looked to the ground.

"So, little girl, if you're psychic then you know what I'm planning."

I didn't respond, continuing to look at the floor.

"Answer me, please."

It wasn't a request. I nodded my head.

"Then why would you let yourself be taken?"

I looked up at him and stared for a moment, deciding my answer carefully.

"Because I want to save the Earth." **From Thanos**. "I don't like the way I have to go about it." **Letting you destroy Sokovia.** "But it's how it has to be."

I felt kind of bad lying to him. But the thought of feeling guilty for lying to a murderous madman wasn't appealing to my morals, so I pushed it away the best I could.

He hummed, content with my answer, then looked me up and down. "Guess you never know who your allies are gonna turn out to be." He trailed off. "And the psychic thing _does_ explain how you knew about me going to Sokovia."

After a while of him just looking at me, I cleared my throat.

"Can we go now?" I asked. "I'd like to get a warm drink before I get my face frozen off."

"Sure." He grunted

I walked up to the lady at the counter and she gave me a kind smile.

"Do you like those clothes, honey?" She asked me.

I smiled sadly at her. "Yes, I do." I said, chewing on the inside of my cheek. I didn't want her to call the police or anything, because that would give away Ultron's position, and then we would lose the sceptre.

And no sceptre equalled no Vision.

"But I don't have any money, and I'm _really_ sorry about this."

I flicked my wrist downwards, and her head quickly followed. It slams onto the counter and she slumps back onto the floor, unconscious. I wince, feeling a stab of guilt at the sound of her limp body hitting the floor, but I knew that she was going to be okay. I turned to Ultron.

"That was..." He thought for a moment. "Unexpected."

I grimaced at him. "Let's not talk about this ever again, please?"

He chuckled lightly, and despite the situation, the sound was a nice difference to the solemn situation. "I promise." He said, turning to walk out of the store.

I followed, grabbing a black beanie from the rack by the door on the way out.

* * *

I sipped at the hot chocolate from the take away cup in my gloved hands. We were both seated on a bench in the park. The night time air was chilly and I was thankful for my clothes. The beanie I took was one of those funny ones with a furry bauble on top, and the flaps that cover your ears, with strings attached to the flaps and another bauble on the ends.

Needless to say, I was a lot more comfortable than I was before we stopped.

Ultron, surprisingly, was a pleasant person to talk to now that he was under the impression I wasn't trying to sabotage him. And despite the inflated ego, superiority complex, and sarcasm, I found myself liking his company.

As we sat on the bench, me with my hot chocolate, him with the sceptre across his lap, we swam in the comfortable silence. Which I found very odd, because this whole time I thought Ultron was just a sarcastic, genocidal madman, when really he was just like Tony; egotistical, funny, and of course sassy. But I didn't tell him that, because he would kill me for it, or cut off my arm like he would soon do to the African black market arms dealer, Ulysses Klaue.

The thought made me remember that he _is_ , in fact, a murderer, and a _psycho_ , and it made me want to put my defences up again.

 **Damn it, Riley. Don't get attached! You can't be friends with him! This dude wants to wipe out the whole fucking planet!**

When I was finished the hot chocolate, I stood and threw the empty cup into the bin. Ultron stood also, grasping the sceptre in one hand.

I tied the strings of my beanie under my chin to stop it from coming off, and to cover my ears. I walked up to Ultron, who was waiting for me by the bench.

"So, uh, how exactly are we doing this?" I asked.

"Well," He said. "I have an idea."

"Just don't drop me." I let out a nervous chuckle.

He steps forward, and instead of picking me up from behind like last time, he just wraps his arm around me as if he was hugging me. He tightened his grip, which hurt my arms, and the jet blasters on his feet powered up and we shot into the air.

 **Oh my god I do not like this feeling.**

When we reached the right altitude, Ultron turned horizontal, his chest facing the sky and his grip slackening slightly, releasing the pressure on my sore arms. Now I could rest my head on the chest plate.

It was like I was lying on a bed. A hard, metallic, uncomfortable bed.

"I have to go." I heard after a while.

"Go where?" I knew exactly where he was going, but I wanted to see if he'd tell me the truth.

"I just have to go do something." He sounded like he didn't want me to know that he was about to commit murder.

"I know that you're going to go find and kill Baron Strucker."

"Ugh." He groaned. "This psychic thing is going to get really annoying really fast."

"It's okay." I said, thinking about the kind of things Strucker was involved in. "He deserves it."

"Uh, yeah." He sounds like he wasn't expecting something like that from me. "This suit will take you to Sokovia, you'll be there in a few hours."

"Okley dokley."

"Little girl?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever betray me," He said, voice getting low, the mood becoming grim. "I will kill you."

Then he was gone, the lifeless bot I was laying on carrying me to meet Ultron's next body. I sighed. I felt so stupid for getting caught up in his friendly side. I knew I would never be able to _actually_ be friends with him, and it annoyed me to no end that he could change moods so quickly.

I just closed my eyes, relaxing against the bot's chest plate, worrying over everything that would soon unfold.

 **I wonder how things will go with the Maximoffs if I'm there.**


	11. Chapter 11: Going to Church

**AN:**

Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Your suggestions are amazing.

 **kaitlynlasbury** : thank you for reviewing and that is a very interesting point. Unfortunately for Riley, she cannot use her telekinetic powers on herself, meaning she cannot make herself fly. She is only able to use the powers on herself when she puts telekinetic strength into her movements, like when she punches and other things. So the closest she can get to flying is that she can jump pretty long distances.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eleven**_

The bot lead me to the old church, then turned and flew off with the sceptre. I sighed, not knowing how long I would have to wait for Ultron, and sat down in the huge chair in the centre of the room, untying the strings of my beanie.

Eventually Ultron showed up in his new body, removing a large maroon blanket from over his head, and _HOLY SHIT_ he was tall.

"Hello again, little girl." He walked over. "I see you've waited for me."

"Hey." I replied with a smile.

He strode over to stand in front of the chair I was in, giving me an expectant look. His desires were clear on his face, but I pretended not to know what he wanted.

"Hmm?" I asked innocently.

"You're in my spot."

"Sorry." I raised my brows in a 'what can you do?' kind of way, giving a small shrug, but I didn't get off the chair.

He furrowed his metal brows, giving me a glare. "Move."

"Move where?"

He rolled his red eyes and shifted his weight to one foot, jutting his hip out.

"Ugh. Just move out of the chair already." He demanded, making an ushering movement with his hand that held the blanket.

I gave him a shit eating grin, tongue pinched between my teeth, and jumped off the seat. I knew that he towered over everyone, but when I was all but a few steps from him, I had to crane my head almost vertically just to make eye contact. I only came up to his hip. It was kind of embarrassing.

He gave an agitated sigh at my grin, and I walked around to the side of the chair, leaning my hip against the stone arm.

"So when are the Maximoffs gettin' here?"

"Very soon." He said, getting into the chair. "So don't be annoying. And _don't_ get in the way."

Perched on the arm of the chair he was in, I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh, come on! I'm not that annoying!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm _not_."

"Just don't draw attention to yourself. I need to have a word with them."

"I know, I know." I said, waving my hand dismissively. "I know every word you are goin' to say to them, and every word they are gonna say to you."

He looked at me, surprised.

"I've seen it." I explained.

"You're visions are that clear?"

 **Visions.** I thought. **They're not really visions, but I can't tell the truth about me or he'll get all weirded out and ask questions even** _ **I**_ **don't know the answer to.**

I nod. "It's like that for all of them."

I get up during the beat of silence that falls while he thinks, and walk to the front of the chair, sitting cross legged on the floor by his legs where Wanda and Pietro wouldn't be able to see me when they walk in.

"Why are you on the floor, little girl?" I hear from him.

I start rubbing my fingers into the dirt on the floor. "Because the twins walk in from behind you and they would have seen me if I stayed where I was."

"Okay then," is all I get in response.

After another beat of silence, I tell him as I continue drawing shapes in the dirt, "You should put the blanket on."

He let out an amused chuckle. "I was _just_ thinking that. Are you sure you aren't telepathic as well?"

"Pretty sure." I laughed. "But I'll let you know if I start hearing other peoples' thoughts."

I heard movement, and I knew he was pulling the material over his head. I started making the dirt float under my hand, watching as the little particles of dust moved through the air.

* * *

I soon heard footsteps coming up the stairs on the other side of the church. I let the dirt fall back onto the floor.

"Talk." I heard Wanda's accented voice say. "And if you're wasting our time…"

"Did you know this church is in the exact centre of the city?" Ultron interrupted.

 **Show off.**

"The elders decreed it so everyone could be equally close to God." He paused. "I like that. The geometry of belief."

I heard light footsteps getting closer. I knew that is was Wanda because I was playing out the scene as I knew it would happen in my head.

"You're wondering why you can't look inside my head." Ultron figured.

 **Shit! What if she looks in mine instead?!**

I hadn't even thought about that.

 **You fucking idiot, you could ruin everything!**

I held my breath.

"Sometimes it's hard."

I quietly let out the breath I'd been holding as she continued without noticing my mind's presence.

"But sooner or later, every man shows himself."

Ultron rose to his feet beside me, the blanket falling from his figure, and faced the twins. I pictured their surprised faces, and Wanda stepping backwards towards Pietro.

"But you needed something more than a man." Said Ultron as he walked down the small steps to them. "That's why you let Stark take the sceptre."

"I didn't expect…" She looked him up and down. "But I saw Stark's fear. I knew it would control him. Make himself destruct."

"Everyone creates the thing they dread." Ultron walked around the chair to a place where we could see each other. "Men of peace create engines of war."

I mouthed every word he said, as he said it, with a smirk on my face. He shot me a small glare once he had noticed this, but giving nothing away to the twins.

"Invaders create Avengers."

I kept mouthing him. He turned away from me with a roll of his eyes and faced Wanda and Pietro.

"People create… smaller people? Uh…" He thought for a moment. "Children! I lost the word there. Children."

I rolled my eyes, scoffing at him silently.

"Designed to supplant them, to help them... end."

"Is that why you've come," Wanda asked. "To end the Avengers?"

 **I don't think so, Ultron, mate. That is so not gonna happen.**

"I've come to save the world." Said Ultron, voice getting louder with- I wasn't sure-Pride?

"But also…" he added. "Yeah."

Knowing that Ultron now had the Maximoffs on his side, I knew it was okay to show myself.

I stood from the floor as Ultron paced back to the chair, grabbed the maroon quilt, and stood next to me.

Wanda and Pietro's eyes both widened, surprised at not having noticed me at all, but they said nothing. They shared an uncertain look then turned their gaze to me again. As I clasped my hands together with the same amount of uncertainty, rocking back and forth on my feet, I took a moment to look them over.

Pietro was very handsome; well built, taller than me, with dark hair that had turned white at the tips from his genetic enhancement and blue eyes. He always kept close to his sister, holding a protective stance.

And Wanda, well, she was just down right gorgeous. Big blue eyes than could turn glowing red, sharp facial features, plump lips and beautiful, fair skin. Not to mention she was deadly when she wanted to be. She was absolutely _stunning_.

It made me think that maybe being inhumanly good looking just ran in their genes.

I cleared my throat and looked to the ground, unsure of how to break the tension. I scratched the back of my neck under the hem of my beanie.

 **Awkwaaaaard.**

"Hello." I heard Pietro speak for the first time since he got here, as if the awkward staring hadn't just happened.

I looked up, unclasping my hands and gave a friendly wave.

 **God, please help me with my first impression. I** _ **do not**_ **want them to dislike me.**

I gave my best smile, gathering up more than enough courage.


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting the Maximoffs

**AN:**

I apologise in advance for the obsessed-with-how-fucking-stunning-Wanda-is vibe that you may or may not be getting from Riley, but OH MY GOD Wanda is my sexuality. She is so amazing there is no other way to describe her.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twelve**_

Wanda's perfect face looked positively baffled. But I couldn't figure out why. I was only standing there. Was something wrong with me? Did she see inside my head?

 **No. She can't, or she'd see what Ultron is planning and get upset.**

I tugged nervously at the cusp on my baggy jumper sleeves.

"Who are you?" She asked

I opened my mouth to respond but Ultron beat me to it, placing a huge hand on my shoulder. I was surprised at how gentle he was.

"This is Riley Rose. She's a psychic, telekinetic, extremely _irritating_ little ally I picked up when I encountered the Avengers."

Wanda stepped closer to her brother, and his arm went around her protectively.

"You are with the Avengers?" He asked warily.

"I'm not with anyone." I replied. "I just wanna help save the Earth is all."

I held their gaze for a while, then looked up at Ultron anxiously.

 **I've made a bad impression.**

He rolled his eyes at my apprehension and removed his hand from my shoulder. "I'll let you all get acquainted. Meet me at the old HYDRA base when you're finished."

He threw the blanket over his head and left the church. My gaze shifted back over to the twins, who were still watching me. Pietro finally sighed exaggeratedly at the awkwardness and got it over with.

"I am Pietro. And this is my sister Wanda." He offered a kind smile, which I returned.

"I, uh, I already know who you guys are." I tapped my head. "And I'm Riley, as you now know."

"Can you see the future?" Wanda asked from within her brother's embrace. "Is that your power?"

 **They're with Ultron. You can't tell them the truth yet.**

"Yeah, I can see the future. And I can control things with my mind." I explained. "I can also, well… kinda disappear."

Pietro raised his perfect eyebrows, impressed, and Wanda looked curious. They exchanged a look.

"How did you get your abilities? You were not there in Strucker's base, you were not part of his experiment." Wanda quizzed.

I nodded. "I don't know how I got my powers. They just started developin'."

Wanda removed herself from Pietro and walked closer to me, gorgeous eyes flashing red for a moment.

"Is that why I can't get inside your head properly?"

 **She's having trouble seeing inside my mind?**

"What do you mean 'properly'?"

She continued walking closer.

"I can see memories." She explained. "Scenes replaying themselves through your own eyes. But they're very blurry, hard to make out and I can't figure out what you're thinking in them."

I looked up at her as she stood a few inches taller than me, rolling my lower lip into my mouth nervously, but I felt no threat from her.

Her eyes flashed red again. "And I can't figure out what you're thinking now."

The thing that had been bugging me this whole time slipped out. "And you can't see what I know of the future?"

She shook her head.

I let out the biggest sigh ever, so relieved that that knowledge was still safe. Wanda stepped away.

"Oh, okay," A breathy chuckle came from me. "That's good. That's great. I was so worried for a moment there."

Pietro scoffed playfully at me. "You are weird."

 **Ouch.**

"Umm, thanks so much, oh kind one?"

He smirked. "It was not an insult. You are quirky. I like it."

I hug grin spread across my face.

 **He likes me.**

"Thank you." I replied.

I looked at Wanda, whose beautiful lips were twitching at the corners, looking between me and her brother, completely unguarded.

"So, you know all about us?" Pietro asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, quite a lot. But it will be awkward to talk about with you, traumatic past and all, so let's not do it just yet." I was thinking about how Pietro would describe the bombing to Ultron later.

At their questioning looks I added in an uncertain, "Please?"

"Okay." Wanda agreed with a brilliant smile. "But no promises."

Pietro strode over to stand by Wanda in front of me. He was tall as well, I only came up to just below his shoulder.

"You are tiny." He jested. "I thought you just looked small because you were beside Ultron, but you are actually tiny. Like a little flower trying to grow as tall as the rest."

My mouth popped open. "Excuse me?"

He continued on as if he couldn't hear me.

"Yes, like a tiny flower."

He looked deep in thought, and I didn't like how mischievous he seemed.

"Riley Rose…" He mused.

 **Oh my fucking God he's gonna think of a nickname.**

I waited for the embarrassment of something like _little girl_ or _kiddo_ ; something that reminded me I was a child.

Instead, Pietro said, "Tiny Rose."

"You know, as far as nicknames go," I countered. "This one isn't all that bad. I like it."

He nodded his head at me in realisation that I wasn't offended by it. I grinned at him, then at Wanda, and they both grinned back. Silence fell upon the three of us after that, none of us sure what to say now that we were getting along. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Well, we should probably get going. Ultron gets little impatient sometimes."

Pietro turned on his heel and Wanda and I followed him out of the old church.

* * *

 **AN:**

I wanted to get the "Pietro flirting with Riley" idea in there, as suggested by a guest, because I thought it would help break the three of them in, but I didn't want her getting too *cough* _involved_ with him as she is a 15 year old and he is a 19 to 20 year old.

Reviewww :)


	13. Chapter 13: I Dislike Klaue Very Much

**AN:**

Complete lack of dialogue in the beginning of the chapter. And also super canonness in the beginning, just wait till next chapter though! :)

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirteen**_

Walking to the huge building in the mountain side was utter Hell. Complete. And utter. _Hell._ Never in my life had my legs ached so much.

Fortunately for me, Wanda and Pietro walked silently by my side, which I was eternally grateful for because Pietro could easily have just picked up Wanda and whisked them off to the fortress in a heartbeat.

The silence was not uncomfortable.

* * *

A short while later we were in the abandoned base. Well, abandoned of _humans_. There were several Ultron bots going about their business around us as we followed the Prime Ultron through the building.

I barely listened to Ultron as he explained the plan to the twins. I had made it clear to him that I wanted nothing to do with the ransacking of global robotics labs and such, using the excuse that "there are certain things that I am and aren't supposed to interfere with." I was, of course, referring to my 'psychic knowledge'. Thankfully he bought it and relented.

I now officially didn't have to hurt anybody else, or that's what I told myself.

I walked behind the three of them, now starting to listen in as we entered the cavern that housed the Chitauri Leviathan, recognising the scene that was about to play out between them.

I gazed up in awe at the colossal beast. It was intimidating, to say the least.

This time, when the three of them interacted, I didn't pull faces at Ultron, or imitate what they were saying, or even make any kind of jest; I just stood beside Ultron silently as Pietro described the night of how their parents died. And let me tell you, I felt so sorry for them. It was so sad, because unlike in my visions, I could see the emotions in their eyes up close. It was so raw.

I don't remember having any parents, but just imagining how horrible it would be to lose two people you've known your whole life made me feel, well, horrible.

Then the subject changed to Ultron describing how they would tear the Avengers apart and then destroy them, and I closed myself off, because I didn't want that to happen, but I didn't want Ultron to know that.

When we left the fortress, I was in a less than pleasant mood.

* * *

The African Coast on a sunny afternoon. How lovely it would have been if only I wasn't about to be in the same room as a black market arms dealer and then trick my friends into thinking I had betrayed them for Ultron's cause.

I now carried my winter clothes in a little brown backpack, back to wearing what I wore for the party since Africa was getting into its warm season. The flight over in a stolen private plane (thanks, Ultron) was spent between sleeping and discussing things like hobbies with the twins. Apparently Wanda was a fan of classic literature and Pietro a massive lover of sleeping in whenever he got the chance.

Now, we were sneaking in to Klaue's shipping boat office, mind you it was pretty shabby, and Wanda (who looked amazing with her hair up, by the way) and I watched as Pietro whooshed to unload Klaue's gun in less than a second.

The man looked around, perplexed, until the three of us sauntered into the room.

"Yah. The enhanced. Strucker's prized pupils." Came Klaue's accented voice as he looked between the two Maximoffs. When his gaze shifted down to me I didn't understand the look on his face, but I didn't like it one bit. "And you?"

I tilted my head up to try and make myself seem more imposing, but I probably just looked weird. "I'm a friend."

"Sure you are, sweetie."

I curled my lip up in disgust at the pet name as he sat down in his desk chair, looking at the three of us with a shit eating grin, then offered us the bowl of wrapped lollies.

"Do you want a candy? Hmm?" It was so patronizing I wanted to slap him.

None of us accepted. Pietro stood with his arms crossed, an 'are you kidding me, bitch?' look on his face, and Wanda had her head tilted, trying to figure Klaue out. I just stood lamely. Watching with a forced bored expression, when really I just wanted Ultron to come chop off his arm already.

 **Holy shit, Riley! That was so violent. Don't think like that!**

"I was sorry to hear about Strucker." Klaue continued. "But then, he knew what kind of world he was helping create. Human life. Not a growth market."

I turned to the twins to see surprised looks on their faces. They had thought Strucker was helping them destroy Tony. They were misguided.

Klaue obviously noticed too, because he asked "You didn't know?" But then his face turned patronizing once more as he went on. "Is this your first time intimidating someone? I'm afraid," He clucked his tongue. "I'm not that afraid."

Wanda stepped forward, seemingly sick of his shit. "Everybody is afraid of something."

Just as I remembered, Klaue didn't miss a beat as he replied, "Cuttlefish."

Pietro looked so done, and Wanda looked like she wanted to have some creepy-mind-game fun with the black market arms dealer.

"Deep sea fish. They make lights, disco lights." He made some weird noises that I thought were supposed to be imitations of a cuttlefish, and I scoffed quietly, but he didn't hear. "To hypnotise their prey, and then," His hand shot out as he grabbed at the air violently, shaking his head like he was warning us about the creatures. "I saw a documentary. It was terrifying."

Blue light flashed across and back the room, leaving the lolly bowl slightly wobbling. Pietro popped a lolly in his mouth, and when I gave a little smirk at him he shrugged cheekily, chewing on the sugary treat. Seeing Pietro's ability, Klaue looked a little taken aback, but shook it off and started talking to Wanda.

"So, if you're going to fiddle with my brain," he reasoned. "And make me see a giant cuttlefish, then I know you don't do business. And I know you're not in charge." He stood from his chair. "And I only deal," he looked between Wanda and Pietro, obviously knowing that I wasn't a big part of this whole thing. "With the man in charge."

I looked behind him, and just as I suspected, there was Ultron, boosters raising him up into the air. He flew through the window, colliding gracelessly with Klaue, and shoved him through the door. Ultron bent down to fit through the same door, and I snickered at Klaue's expression as he lay on the floor looking up to Ultron.

"There is no _man_ in charge." Ultron bent at the hip to get close to Klaue, giving the three of us, who were still in the room behind him, a direct view of his glorious metallic butt.

 **Ew. Dirty. Ugh. I need Jesus.**

"Let's talk business."

Ultron yanked Klaue from the floor and shoved him in the right direction. The twins and I exchanged a look before following them.

* * *

The six of us were standing in front of an indent in the wall that held barrels labelled 'TOXIC WASTE'; me, Wanda, Pietro, Ultron, Klaue, and Klaue's second in command. Behind us was the bridge that lead to the opposite side of the ship, which shortly would hold up the Avengers, ensuing a faceoff between Ultron's and Starks' two teams.

The toxic waste drums moved upwards and stacks of vibranium replaced their spots.

Klaue stepped forwards and removed a cylinder, handing it to Ultron.

"Upon this rock, I shall build my church."

 **So poetic.** I rolled my eyes at him playfully behind his back.

Without turning around he said to me with an equally playful yet scornful nature "I saw that."

I pursed my lips, hiding a smile as he continued his speaking.

"Vibranium."

He tossed it to Pietro, who looked it up and down in curiosity.

"You know, it came at great personal cost." Klaue mused as he rubbed the brand on his neck. "It's worth billions."

Ultron chuckled, looking to the ceiling, and I knew then that he was transferring ungodly amounts of money to Klaue.

"Now, so are you." Ultron informed them, an amused tone to his voice. "It's all under your dummy holdings. Finance is _so_ weird."

 **Preach.**

"But I always say, 'Keep your friends rich and your enemies rich and wait to find out which is which.'"

Klaue looked up from inspecting his account balances.

"Stark."

"What?"

 **Shut your face, Klaue.**

"Tony Stark used to say that. To me."

 **Don't say it.**

"You're one of his."

 **Ugh! Why'd you have to say it? Now we have to deal with temper tantrum Ultron.**

"What?" Ultron hissed, snatching Klaue's wrist into a tight grip. "I'm not…"

Wanda, who had been playing with her lip, used here power to stop Klaue's main man from shooting Ultron, a red mist enveloping his hand and gun.

"I'm not. You think I'm one of Stark's puppets? His hollow men? I mean, look at me. Do I look like Iron Man?" His voice was raising with every syllable, changing to a tone I was so grateful wasn't directed at me. His emotions were getting the better of him. "Stark is _nothing_!"

His glowing hot metal hand swiped down just below Klaue's shoulder, his arm falling to the floor with a flop.

Even though I knew it was coming, I hadn't mentally prepared myself to see it. I let out a gasp, unable to look at the detached appendage on the floor, so I kept my head up, and turned my back so that I was facing the twins. They seemed very surprised at Ultron's sudden outburst.

I listened as Klaue stumbled back in shock, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry." Ultron scampered, realising what he'd done. "I'm s… Ooh! I'm sure that's gonna be okay."

 **Yeah right.**

"I'm sorry. It's just, I don't understand."

 **And now he's getting riled up again**.

"Don't compare me with _Stark_!"

I listened to the sickening noise of Ultron's foot colliding with Klaue's face, him falling down the stairs, and his second in command rushing right after him.

"It's a thing with me." Ultron rambled in a rage. "Stark is… He's a sickness!"

 **Tony,** I thought happily, awaiting the sound of his voice.

"Ah, junior."

 **Tony!**

I swivelled around to see him land his suit, flanked by Thor and Capsicle.

"You're gonna break your old man's heart."

All three of them were avoiding eye contact with me, and it made my heart sink. The ghost of a smile that was about to play on my lips quickly faded.

"If I have to." Ultron retorted.

"Nobody has to break anything." Thor reasoned.

Being the spiteful person I am, I stole the next line.

"Clearly you've never made an omelette." I deadpanned.

All eyes snapped to me, but this time, I didn't shy away.

"She beat me by one second." Tony and Ultron remarked at the same time.

They immediately glared at each other, and successfully drew the attention away from me, which I was secretly grateful for.

Pietro then sauntered forward, all traces of his common jesting mood gone, and stood directly beside me where I was just in front of Ultron.

"Ah, yes. It's funny, Mr. Stark."

I reached out and grabbed his hand, offering comfort. He didn't protest, instead he grasped mine back. To me this was a small victory, because I could be there for Pietro _and_ deceive the Avengers into thinking I wasn't on their side.

"It's what? Comfortable?" He gestured to the missile stacked below us. "Like old times?"

I almost cringed at that, knowing Tony hated being reminded of his work in military arms supply, but stopped myself.

"This was never my life." Tony replied, but it sounded like he was assuring himself, not the rest of us.

"You three can still walk away from this." Steve said, giving me an almost desperate look.

 **Don't show any emotion. You have to wait for your opportunity to get to Bruce, then you can explain yourself to them.**

That was my plan, anyway. To play my part as Ultron's follower, then escape the ship, find Bruce, and get him out of here before Wanda got to him. I just couldn't bring myself to put Bruce through that torment. The problem was that I didn't want to hurt Wanda, which I knew I could, and I didn't want to interfere with the timeline.

Bruce had to turn and destroy Johannesburg so the military would come looking for him, and the whole team would go into hiding at Clint's family home.

So, my plan was to get Bruce away without hurting Wanda or Pietro, get the team to the Barton farm, then the events would still unfold as I knew they would.

 _Hopefully._

The plan was a huge stretch, and I had no idea how I was gonna get the team to trust me again.

I was jolted back from my plotting when Wanda replied to him.

"Oh, we will."

Steve continued to try and persuade her. "I know you've suffered-"

"Blahh!" Ultron teased. "Captain America. God's _righteous_ man. Pretending you could live without a war."

He sounded so condescending. The look on Steve's face was so painful that I had to physically stop myself from defending him by clenching my jaw and squeezing my hands into fists.

The thing was that I was holding Pietro's hand, so he felt it.

 **Crap.**

Thor seemed to notice my sudden change in demeanour, too, looking over and squinting his eyes, trying to figure me out.

I looked up to Pietro and gave him a nod, letting him know everything was okay. When I looked back to Thor, he was still staring and I looked to the ground to hide my eyes in case they gave anything away. He was no Loki, but Thor wasn't _that_ dense.

"I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but…"

The God of Thunder turned his attention to Ultron. "If you believe in peace, then let us keep it."

"I think you're confusing 'peace' with 'quiet'."

"Ya huh." Tony got straight to the point. "What's the vibranium for?"

Registering what was about to happen, I stepped back as inconspicuously as possible towards Wanda, giving a small tug to Pietro's hand. He looked down.

"What is it, tiny rose?" He asked, barely above a whisper, not drawing any attention.

I shook my head and tugged his hand again, and he stepped back this time as Ultron began talking. "I'm glad you asked that,"

I shot Wanda a warning look, and I think she got the message, because she stood up a little straighter beside me.

"Because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan."

His hand came up as he spoke, then flew out, shooting Tony into the wall with a red beam. The two of them boosted up into the air and collided above our heads, each trying to get the upper hand.

Immediately Ultron's bots rained down on the team. Pietro flashed away, and I stepped behind Wanda as Steve came charging at her after taking out a few of the humanoid machines. She sent out a wave of energy that knocked Steve off his feet.

I then turned and sprinted the way I came from, past the vibranium storage, down a hall and past Klaue's office, then, just as I was nearing the second last corridor before the exit of the ship, four of Klaue's men stepped into view.

 **Shit.**

One of them noticed me, and yelled at his comrades, who took up offensive stances, drawing out guns from their belts.

 **Shit!**

One of them fired, and as the bullet flew down the corridor towards me, I held up my palm and the bullet stopped mid-air. Each of the men stared in shock, unmoving, trying to process what they just saw. Then I clenched my hand into a fist and the bullet compacted into a tiny ball and fell to the floor. My hand dropped to my side lamely.

 **Cool.**

My pat on the back was soon over as all of them clicked their guns over and began firing. Not sure if I was able to stop the entire spray, I instinctively went ghost. Their faces were priceless. I threw myself at the wall, flattening myself against it and heading down the corridor.

They fired at the spot I was just in, an army of bullet slicing through the air and passed where I was previously standing. Realising I wasn't there, they looked around frantically, fear on their faces. I slipped past them. When I felt safe, hearing their heavy footfalls run down in the opposite direction, I stopped ghosting.

As I rounded the corner to the final corridor, the one that had the door to the outside, I was met with a huge, raggedy man with dirty blonde hair. Before I could think of reacting, he raised his gun and fired.

I had just enough time to turn ghost, an instinctual act I had no control over, but that act saved me. Because I watched as the bullet went right through me, entering my chest, and exiting my back, striking the wall behind me.

Complete dread swallowed me.

 **Have I just been shot?**

I felt around on my chest. No pain. No bullet wound. No blood.

 **The bullet** _ **actually**_ **passed right through me.**

As the man looked around, perplexed as to where I'd gone, he aimed his gun to the ground and jogged towards me. Still in shock, not quite grasping what happened, and thankful I was still alive, I didn't move out of the way. He jogged right through me. And I felt nothing.

I saw him run at me, and when I turned around, he was still jogging like nothing happened.

 **That's just… That's- Wow!**

I shook my head, then turned to the wall beside me, placing my hands and willing myself to fall through it. Nothing happened.

I mentally relapsed.

 **Okay. So when I'm ghosting I can't affect other things unless I'm using my telekinesis, and by extension, other things that are moving around me can't be affected by my presence, so they go through me if we cross paths. Great. I'm** _ **actually**_ **like a ghost.**

I mused for a while, still ghosting, until a rather loud bang amongst the gunfire and sounds of chaos pulled me from my thoughts.

 **Bruce. Get to Bruce. Stop him from Hulking out, get him away from Wanda, then get the team together and get them to the Barton farm. That's the plan. Do it now.**

I shook my head then took off, reaching for the port door, turning the latch with a flick of my magical wrist, and jumped through it, landing on my knees in the wet sand.

 **Ow.**

Still ghosting, I ran towards the jet. I sprinted with all my might. When I was 20 meters away, the doors opened, and Bruce stepped out onto the ramp in a nice black shirt. He couldn't see me, obviously, but he was staring past me, out towards the ships.

 **Wanda and Pietro.**

I ran faster, pushing myself to my limit.

 **No no no no no. Come on, faster!**

When I was at the end of the ramp, I stopped ghosting, alerting Bruce to my presence, and charged up the ramp. I lunged at him, swinging my arms around his middle, and enveloping him in a tight embrace.

After only one short second of hugging, which was nowhere near as long as I had wanted it to be, I removed myself from him and latched my hands onto his forearms, panting heavily, staring intently into his confused face.

"Rile-"

"You." Pant. "You have to get." Pant. "Out of here." Inhale deeply. "We have to leav-"

Suddenly a strong arm wrapped itself around my waist from behind and I was pulled away. I grabbed onto the arm to steady myself as everything moved in a blur around me. Whoever was holding me was moving fast.

"Pietro!" I yelled.

We stopped moving. The hand unwrapped itself and I flailed around desperately, dizzy from moving at least 100 meters in a second. With nothing to hold onto for balance, I tipped over and landed in wet sand. It latched itself onto my legs and the side of my dress.

I jerked my head around trying to find the European boy responsible for it. My gaze locked onto his, and he stared down at me.

"How you could you do this, Pietro?!" I yelled from the ground, unable to stand up, head spinning. "Bruce 's a kind man an' you have no idea what this'll do to him!"

He didn't stop his intent staring, just crossed his arms and stood tall above my grounded form. The mighty roar that bellowed from where we'd just come from shook me to my core.

"Please!" I begged. "Pleas-" My voice broke as I lowered it to a quiet tone. "Please don't do this."

I looked to the ground, leaning over and lowering my sleeved forearms onto the ground, sand sticking to the material, and hung my head, feeling tears threatening to brim over.

 **I couldn't stop it.** I thought miserably. **I couldn't stop him from going through that and now he'll have to live with it for the rest of his life.**

I saw Pietro's feet bow as he knelt down, crouching in front of me. His hand came to my chin and he tilted my head up to look at him.

His blue eyes were soft, compassionate, and all I could think was, **I have to save him. I can't let him die, he's too nice.**

"Tiny rose?"

I blinked in response.

"Does he mean this much to you?"

I pursed my lips, holding back more tears as I nodded my head.

"And you will be sad if you can't stop him?"

I nodded again, biting my lip hard to stop the strong urge to let my tears fall freely.

He sighed. "Okay."

And then without any further words, he picked me up and the next thing I knew I was in a city. A very familiar city. One I could recognise despite the spinning sensation from the speed of my travel.

Pietro set me down by a bench, and I nodded gratefully at him. "Thank you."

He returned the nod silently and whisked away. I turned to the direction a mighty roar had come from, and slowly headed that way, picking up the pace once the dizziness wore off until I was full on sprinting.

 **I really need to do more exercise.**

Another roar, followed by an explosion, made me focus completely on getting were I needed to be.

 _And so I ran._

* * *

 **AN:**

Was it okay? Am I doing alright? I'm really self-conscious about writing away from the set movie script, so I hope it was okay. I nearly deleted this whole thing because I wasn't sure where it was going…


	14. Chapter 14: Pushed to the Limit

**AN:**

THANK YOU all so much for your reviews. It really gave me the courage to create this particular chapter, which I quite like if I do say so myself.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Fourteen**_

I ran and I ran and I ran. Down streets, past huge buildings, through crowds of people rushing in the opposite direction. I stopped in my tracks, backtracking a few steps to gaze up at a particular building. Something about it had caught my eye. The huge staircase lead to the entrance of the building, and several open stories of the building were visible.

It was the building in which Tony would smash an elevator onto the Hulk. Meaning they would come this way, meaning I needed to stay here so I could stop them from destroying the city any further.

Just as I sat myself on the base of the outdoor staircase, I saw various pieces of red metal soar overhead, flying towards the roaring noises.

 **Veronica.**

So I waited, sandy legs bouncing in anxiousness, dirty sleeved elbows resting on my knees, listening to explosions and inhuman bellowing.

I had no idea what I was going to do when they got here. I was hopefully going to be able to detain Bruce with my telekinesis, hold him to the floor until he calms down. But I'd never used my abilities to such an extent, and I wasn't sure if they'd work on a living person.

Suddenly and idea popped right up into my stressed brain. I knew what I had to try it.

Then, red and green masses slammed into the left side of the floor above me, and I jumped to my feet, scurrying out of the way and up to the top of the stairs, because I was directly where Bruce was about to slam down. Tony pushed him into the wall, spraying something into his face, which only angered him further.

I then saw the elevator fall from the first floor in a shower of broken glass, pushed out by Tony's massive suit of armour. Said man grabbed for the elevator cable, holding up the metal box, ushering people out. Bruce jumped off the ledge, clawing at Tony, who knocked him away and onto the stairs in front of me.

"Going down?" Tony swung the elevator up into the air, then down, right on top of Bruce. The already damaged metal box split in to numerous pieces on impact.

From behind Bruce, I could imagine him spitting out a tooth as he glared at Tony.

"I'm sorry." Tony uttered, realising his mistake.

As Bruce pulled himself off the floor, about to lunge at Tony, I seized my opportunity.

"BRUCE!" I screamed with all my might, trying to capture his attention. "HEY! LOOK AT ME!"

His head snapped to the side and he snorted in anger, about to lose it and most probably smash me to pieces.

I held up my hands as he got ready to jump at me, positioning them as if I was holding a large ball. Bruce froze, bound on the spot by masses of invisible rope, just standing there, trying to gain control of his arms and legs.

But he couldn't, of course, because I had his feet rooted on the spot and held his arms at his side with my hands. Every time he tried to move his arms up, I would only clench my hands tighter, rendering his arms useless once more.

Unfortunately, using all my telekinetic ability on a living person, trying to control every muscle movement in their body, was exhausting. Especially on someone like the Hulk.

 **I guess my powers do have their limitations.**

I could feel myself growing wearier by the moment. Tony landed beside me. I couldn't see his expression through the face plate, but I didn't want to. Lord knows what he thought of me at that moment, after my involvement with Ultron.

He took a step toward Bruce, about to grab him.

"Don't touch him!" I yelled, mustering up all my strength. "I'll lose my control over him and he'll go rampant."

I had mere moments left before I'd have to give up to stop myself from fainting.

"Then what the hell are we gonna do?!" He seethed back.

I was panting no, struggling for breath. "I have an idea. Just let me try it, please."

He didn't respond, so I took it as my cue. I stepped toward Bruce on shaking legs, reaching out one hand and keeping the other up to control his arms. I placed my hand on his ginormous wrist.

 **Here goes.**

I let warm energy pool at the top of my spine, then felt it rush down my back bone. I concentrated as best I could on taking Bruce into ghost form with me. When I felt that it was working, I stepped away from Bruce and released my control over him.

I fell to the floor, breathing heavily and closing and opening my eyes rapidly to stop the dizziness. He immediately threw himself at me, bringing his huge green fist through the air and down onto me. The hand passed right through me like I knew it would, landing on the floor but not being able to leave an indentation.

 **He can't hurt anyone now. Not even me.**

His fist retracted, and after a few more attempts to grind me into the ground with his mighty fists, he gave up and turned to Tony.

He pressed his whole body weight against Tony, trying to push him over into the ground, but was unsuccessful. Tony just turned his head from side to side, trying to figure out where the both of us went, not even realising the Hulk was shoving him.

I let Bruce vent his frustrations, watching as he jumped around the area, smashing into walls, and clawing at running people, but he couldn't leave any marks on the building or keep hold of those he grabbed at.

After a while, Tony had plopped himself onto the stairs, talking to the team through his comms link. As for what he was saying, I wasn't sure. I turned to Bruce then, who was hopelessly meandering around, not sure what to do, anger quickly fading.

"Hey, Bru-"

 **Don't use his name, he'll get angry again.**

"Hey, buddy." I said in a kind voice, offering a smile. "You really scared me there. Thought I wasn't gonna be able to keep hold o' ya."

He grunted. I laughed.

"Your friends are worried about where you and I got off to. But I'm not letting you out of ghost form until you calm down."

He curled his lip up in frustration. I stood with the same friendly smile on my face as before, having caught my breath, and slowly walked over to him. Thankfully he didn't move or try to hit me again.

"Now, I'm not sure that the lullaby will work with me, so I have an idea."

I held up my hand, palm facing him.

"Friendly physical contact is something, I think, that might help. Just a guess, though."

I looked between him and my hand, urging him to reach out to it. He looked a bit lost, but slowly reached his hand out, and knowing that he wasn't going to hurt me, I let him make contact.

The tip of his middle finger brushed my out stretched palm. Then both my hands wrapped the finger, giving it a small pat, and him a smile.

His head shook slightly, and he retracted his finger from my grasp, stepping away. I watched, just like I did in the Sokovian forest, as he shrunk to his normal size, green skin lightening until it was back to his normal colour, and he was in just his special trousers.

 **I did it.**

I hurried over to him and rolled him onto his back. He let out a groan.

I placed my hand on the side of his neck, to stop him from pulling himself off the floor, and to make contact with him while I turned us back to visible form.

Tony stood up in his Veronica suit as he saw us appear again.

He clanked over, heavy footfalls thudding on the ground, and stopped, towering over the both of us on the floor. I looked up at him. Seeing that he didn't want me near Bruce, I removed my hand from his sweaty neck, stood up, and stepped away.

After inspecting Bruce, using a scan, I guessed, he called in the jet.

Veronica dismantled around him, flying into the air and away in differently sized pieces. The jet landed in the clearing at the base of the stairs, and Clint came out, the only one not affected by Wanda's mind games, to help Tony carry Bruce into the jet.

I stopped at the foot of the ramp, biting my lip and then looking to the ground.

 **What if they don't want me, anymore? Then what will I do? They're my only family, and I can't go back to find Ultron or he'll kill me for leaving him.**

I was debating turning around and walking away, just so I wouldn't have to face them.

"You comin' or not, kid?" I heard Clint ask.

I looked up and met his gaze. He had a ghost of a smile on his face, and I was so overwhelmed with happiness because he didn't hate me, and the stress of the past few days catching up to me, I started crying.

Right there.

At the foot of the ramp.

Just balled my eyes out.

I placed my face into my hands as I sobbed, unable to stop myself.

Several moments later I felt arms around my shoulders and I immediately hugged back. I sobbed into Clint's neck for a while, not caring for anything else but the fact that I still had him, listening to his soothing shushing.

I pulled my head away from him and wiped my face with dirty hands, which probably didn't help much to clean it.

He turned away and walked back up the ramp.

I rushed to follow, still wiping at my teary eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:**

OOOOOOOOmygoshthatwassoemotionallikeIcanimagineherpainandstressandshitlikedamn!


	15. Chapter 15: Where am I?

**AN:**

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, mostly Bruce/Riley bonding, but a little surprise for ya'll at the end. *mischievous grin*

* * *

 _ **Chapter Fifteen**_

My eyes darted from person to person, the hands around my legs keeping my knees to my chest as I watched each member of the team struggling with the thoughts in their own heads.

Clint was piloting the jet, a worried look on his face. He was obviously concerned about Natasha.

 **Those two are like peas in a pod.**

The usually cool and collected redheaded beauty was sitting up straight, eyes unfocused as they stared intently at the wall opposite her. I could only begin to _imagine_ what growing up in the Red Room was like, and even then, I wouldn't be able to grasp that way of living. I hated seeing her like that. I wanted to see her smirking and chuckling quietly at the boys' jesting.

Which they weren't doing, of course, because Thor had his elbows on his knees and his head in hands. That big mass of blonde, Asgardian muscle was battling with himself about not being able to protect his people, fearing himself to be "a destroyer", as nightmare-Heimdall put it.

Then there was Steve, who, on the outside, was seemingly fine, if not a little battered. But on the inside, I knew that he was thinking about Peggy. Peggy, Peggy, Peggy. What would his life have been like if it was spent with Peggy? Who knows? What I do know is that he's in the process of putting that want directly behind him because he _doesn't want_ a normal life anymore.

Tony, seated shortly from Clint, was also rattled but albeit okay, considering he just had a fist fight with the Hulk.

Finally, there was Bruce. Good ol' Brucey, resting shirtless, wrapped in a dark grey blanket. He was dozing, obviously wanting to sleep, but troubled by whatever met him when he closed his eyes. Occasionally, as we all sat in silence, Bruce's whole body would shudder and he'd let out an unpleasant, guilt filled moan.

The guilt _I_ felt for not getting him out of there on time was crushing. I wished that I could go back and re-do it. To know that Pietro would come, so I could stop him, and then stop Wanda from inflicting horrid thoughts into Bruce's head so he wouldn't turn.

By no means did I blame the twins for what they did. I understood that, in the mess of all this, they were no more than lost, misguided teens.

 **Are you fucking serious?** I mentally scolded myself. **You are a fifteen year old in the middle of an oncoming apocalypse, trying to meddle with a future you've already seen happen.**

I sighed. For all intents and purposes, I was, really, in the mess of all this, the one who was lost. Here I was, thrown into this new, superhero-filled life, with no memory of my past one, trying to stop the only things I knew for certain were going to happen from happening.

So far, I'd managed to befriend the Avengers, then take off with Ultron, befriend him and the Maximoff twins, ultimately betraying the Avengers' trust, which I had yet to earn back, then only half succeed at stopping the Hulk from being unleashed.

 **Yay for me.**

I sighed again.

I was seated by myself on the bench in the furthest back corner of the jet. I was extremely exhausted from my recent encounter with Bruce, in which I was forced to use my powers at a level I'd never attempted before. My legs and arms felt like lead, behind my eyes ached, and I was feeling a little dizzy, though less so than when I first hopped in the jet.

I wanted to sleep so bad my head was lolling forward and my eyes were drooping wearily. Succumbing to the need, I stretched myself horizontally across the bench, using my arm as a head rest, and closed my tired eyes.

And I was almost there, so close to floating off into unconsciousness, until I heard another moan from Bruce. The sound was so wrecked, so helpless, and I couldn't bear it, tiredness be damned.

I let out a huge breath of air and clumsily pulled myself to my feet. One leg at a time I dragged myself across the centre of the jet. I could feel eyes on me, and I looked around to see Thor, Steve and Tony's gaze fixated upon me.

There was mild distrust in their eyes, which I already knew they felt because no one had said a word to me since I boarded the jet half an hour ago. But there was also anticipation. They were all watching to see what I was about to do, though Tony was the only one to do so with apprehension, as if he were waiting for me to do something harmful.

Instead, I made my way over to Bruce, plopped down beside him on the metal floor a little _too_ hard on my ass for my liking, and put my hand on his forearm. I leaned back and put my head on his slightly sweaty shoulder, my mouth close enough to his ear so he could hear me murmuring.

I let out quiet comforts to him as he squirmed in his sleepy state.

"Hey, Brucey." I started off, closing my eyes after they drooped for a while. "You're gonna be okay. I'm right here with you. From now on, whenever you need me, I'll be there for you."

A sudden jolt from him almost made my head fall from his shoulder, my eyes popping open to see his fists clenching and unclenching. I slid my hand from his forearm down to his fist, and slipped my smaller one into his sweaty palm.

At first, his fist squeezed around my hand so tightly I almost cried out. But I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth and clamped my teeth into it. When it unclenched, I squeezed his hand back comfortingly, then opened my mouth. Words, along with a melody I'd never remembered hearing before, flowed out.

Well, not really _flowed_ , they came out low and dry and slightly out of pitch, but my murmured singing felt like the right thing to do.

"Don't worry... Bout a thing... Coz' ev'ry little thing... 'S gonna be alright."

For the life of me, I couldn't figure out where I'd heard the song before. I just knew that I affiliated it with good feelings and the lulling sense of safety, maybe from a memory I don't have access to anymore? I wasn't sure.

But obviously, it had the same effect on Bruce, because his squirming slowly stopped.

"Singin' don't worry... 'Bout a thing... Coz' ev'ry little thing... 'S gonna be alright."

His irregular, heavy breathing eventually faded to a deep and steady rhythm, and though his eyes sometimes squeezed tightly shut, or his fingers occasionally twitched while I continued singing, his sleep was soon as restful as I could get it.

When I looked up, I spied all eyes on me, minus Clint. Natasha looked like she was struggling to be here in the present, but something had changed since several minutes before. She seemed almost… Well, _touched_ by what I'd done for Bruce, but I wasn't sure. I couldn't read her all that well.

My sleepy gaze slid to Tony, who had his lips pursed, expression tense, but he gave me a slight nod of gratitude. I let my mouth form into a lazy, lopsided grin and rested my head back onto Bruce's shoulder. I closed my sleep deprived eyes and curled myself up into a ball, pulling my hands from Bruce's and into my lap.

Then I fell into what was hopefully going to be more than several hours of sleep.

* * *

I felt like I hadn't slept at all.

I'd just closed my eyes with my head on Bruce's shoulder, and let unconsciousness overtake me, and then a single beat of blackness over took me before my eyes opened again.

My body was still sore, my eyes still wanting to close, body depleted of energy.

 **Yep. I definitely haven't slept any more than a second.**

I rolled from my curled position on my side onto my back, expecting to see Bruce asleep and everyone in the exact same position as I'd left them a heartbeat ago, only to be greeted by an unfamiliar sight.

Above me was what looked like the underside of a bed, not modern, though. There was no metal barring to hold up a mattress, only fancy wood. On both sides of me were black sheets, hanging a good ten centimeters from the pristine white floor, letting enough light in from the side that wasn't against the wall for me to see.

 **I'm under a bed then.** I thought. **But where? This isn't the Barton farm house. Where the hell am I?! I thought I was in the jet! I was only asleep for a moment!**

My breathing was becoming erratic, so I inhaled deeply, holding my breath until I calmed down. Only then did I start to hear the voices. One of them was all too familiar.

"I was merely giving truth to the lie that I had been fed my entire life..."

 **No.**

 **There is no FUCKING way in hell.**

My wide eyes darted to the side, forgetting all thoughts of weariness as footsteps walked past the bed. Black boots. Graceful step. English accent. Velvet voice.

"That I was born to be a king."

 _Loki._

* * *

 **A/N:**

Please don't hate me. This isn't just a random change in events, I swear I have a reason that only I will know for another 3 years! *crosses heart*

And Loki fans TAKE THIS OPPORTUNITY TO GIVE IDEAS BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS YOURS TO CREATE VIA ME!

Review :)


	16. Chapter 16: Stuck in Loki's Cell

**AN:**

Here is the first full _Thor: The Dark World_ chapter. We will get back to _Avengers: Age of Ultron_ in a few chapters time, I swear it to the old Gods and the new.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Sixteen**_

"A king?" I heard Frigga ask.

 **Holy shit! The fucking queen of fucking Asgard!**

 **But then,** I realised, **I must be in the past because Frigga is dead in 2015, and Loki is on the throne, unbeknownst to Thor.**

I'd appeared in Loki's cell. I fell asleep and woke up in a different place.

 **Why the fuck does this keep happening to me?!**

 **Okay. Calm down, Riley.**

"A true king admits his faults. What of the lives you took on Earth?"

"A mere handful compared to the number that Odin has taken himself."

I heard more footsteps. My hair, having started to fall out of its once high bun, rested on my face. As I continued to breathe steadily, quietly, several brown strands get pulled under my nose. They tickled.

 **Oh no.**

I swiped the hairs away hastily, but it was already too late. The stinging feeling of an oncoming sneeze invaded my nose. I pinched it, breathing through my mouth instead, trying to stop myself.

"Your father-"

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER!"

The urge was getting stronger, the sensation taking over my nasal passage, my hand came to rest over both my nose and mouth.

"Then am I not your mother?"

A pregnant pause followed, but before Loki could tell her 'you're not', the sneeze escaped me.

"' _Choo!_ "

The movement made my head come off the floor, and because the bed frame was so low, I smacked my forehead against it with a thud.

"Argh, fuck!" I yelled before I could stop myself.

Immediately, footsteps stormed over. I froze, waiting for the bed to flip up and for me to meet Loki's pale -probably outraged- face. Instead, long, cool fingers wrapped around my ankle and tugged me out into the bright room.

The white lights illuminating the room from unknown places blinded me for a second, and one of my filthy hands came to shield my eyes.

I was on my back, groaning as the light shone down on me. I felt that my legs were exposed, the hem of my dress coming to just a centimeter below my undies because of the direction I was dragged. Instinctively, I reached down and pull the dress back over my knees, but before I could, a hand came to my throat, the same slender fingers pushing me further into the floor, cutting off my air flow.

The hand shielding my eyes grabbed the assaulting wrist, and my gaze locked onto Loki's. His cold, untrusting glare bore down on me as I managed a strangled grunt.

"Let... Go of me." I choked out.

"Who are you?" He hissed, ignoring my demand. "How did you get in here?"

Every atom in my body was telling me to ghost, to just let his hand fall through me and disappear. But I didn't want to show my abilities and cause a ruckus, so I settled for channelling a tiny amount of energy into the hand that grasped his wrist. I yanked his hand from my throat, adding a small grunt to pretend it was an effort, then scrambled to my feet, gasping for air, which I actually did need.

Clutching my abused throat, I stumbled back a few paces, my other arm flying around blindly behind me in search of something to support my aching body. It hit a wall and I threw my back against it, leaning my whole weight on it, breathing deeply.

My wide eyes flew to Loki first, who was fast approaching, then to Frigga, sending her a fearful glance for help. I didn't want to hurt Loki using my powers, but I also didn't want to get strangled to death. She said nothing, just watched intently as I switched my focus back to Loki, who was upon me. His hand raised from his side and reached toward my throat.

 **What is with this guy and choking?**

I raised my own palms in defence, taking my safety into my own hands. I pushed my hands towards the floor and Loki's legs buckled. He fell to his knees, eyes open in surprise, then squinted in irritation. Frigga still did nothing for me _or_ for Loki- not that she could have, she was just a mere projection, not being able to physically enter the cell.

As much as Loki tried to pull himself to his feet, I was just too powerful for him. With one last fleeting, seemingly ignored glance for help at Frigga, I spoke.

"Loki, I'm stronger than you when you're in this cell."

His top lip curled into a snarl. "Release me, _child_."

I rolled my eyes. "Says the one stuck on the floor. I'm not gonna hurt you or your mum, and I expect the same in return, 'kay?"

He let out a growl that sounded _nothing_ like agreement. I didn't trust him one bit to stand without trying to get at me again. Frigga still stood with the same straight expression, yet calculating eyes.

"I get the whole 'stranger in my cell' thing, but I don't enjoy bein' throttled. And like I said before, I'm stronger than you because of the cell's magic."

That earned me another lip curl.

 **Note to self: don't bring up superiority.**

"I'll try to explain myself as best as I can, but no more fightin', _please_ , it's been a really long couple o' days."

I let my palms drop, feeling the exhaustion from my previous encounter with the Hulk catching up with me, and my shoulders sag.

Loki rose from his position on the floor in front of me, reaching his full height. He towered over me.

 **Fuck this stupid teen height. I better grow some more soon or so help me God.**

I looked up at him, not giving anything away, though on the inside my stomach was doing flips in dread of having to fight the God of Mischief.

"Loki, no." Frigga's light yet commanding voice rang out.

The man's jaw clenched, his hands turning into fists.

 **Way to make a first impression, Riley.**

Loki stepped back a few paces, standing by the illusion of his mother. She eyed me over.

I looked down at myself. The tops of my feet were covered in grime, as were the once black flats they were fitted in. All across my legs were fading bruises, covered by a layer of more grime, even though I'd managed to get most of the remaining sand off in the jet. My dress had a small rip along the hem, and was coated with dirt stains along with my sleeves and hands.

"Please, child." Frigga gestured politely at the bed I'd just been pulled out from underneath. I didn't mind when _she_ called me that, because it was not belittling like Loki had made it sound. "Sit."

I did so immediately, but unsure of what to say, I remained silent. Frigga took the liberty of speaking then.

"You are not of Asgard. Where are you from?"

"Earth. Midgard, I suppose."

Loki's head tilted up slightly at my confession, expression unreadable. "Tell me," he asked, malevolence clear on his face. "How did a tiny _mortal_ girl manage to enter one of the most well-protected cells of the Asgardian royal prison?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, annoyed at his derogatory tone of voice. "Tell me, how did a godly being like yourself manage to be defeated by a band of 'tiny mortals'?"

Loki looked evidently pissed. Before he was able to retort, Frigga stepped forward, one hand signalling for both of us to cease our bickering.

"Please, tell us honestly who you are, how you came to be in Asgard, and your intentions here."

I rolled my bottom lip thoughtfully, trying to figure out a way to break it to them without sounding like I had dishonourable intentions.

"Just answer me one question,"

 **She's a queen. Respect, Riley!**

" _Please_ , ya majesty." I hastily added in.

The corner of her lip twitched up in an almost unnoticeable smile.

"Yes?"

"What year is it? On Earth, I mean?"

She eyes me curiously. "It is the year 2014 on Midgard. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "General confirmation."

Her head tilted down and she smiled like she didn't believe me. I sighed, letting my head drop to the floor, inhaled sharply through my nose, then looked up to meet their gazes.

"Truthfully, I wanted to know because I'm from 2015. My name's Riley. I don't really understand how I got 'ere."

Loki chuckled as if he found the situation humorous, pacing back and forth now, fingertips in a prayer position against his lips. "And you expect us to believe that? That you just… appeared here without knowledge of how?" He shook his head. Then: "I don't think so."

I quirked an eyebrow at him, saying in a completely monotonous voice. "Oh mighty God of Trickery and Deception, can't you tell when someone is lying to you?"

One displeased look from Frigga stopped my mocking instantly.

"I'll tell you everythin' you wanna know, but is there any way for Odi-" I cut myself off. " _The Allfather_ to get me out of here?"

"There is no way he will release you if he thinks there is even a slight chance of Loki escaping."

I sighed.

 **Great. Now I'm stuck in a cell with the man who tried to enslave the human race.**

"I apologise for your discomfort. I understand your view on Loki is tainted because of his... _Interference_ on your planet."

 **Quick thinking there, Frigga.**

"It's okay, really."

And it was, as long as Loki didn't try to hurt me in anyway. Actually, never mind that; I was more powerful than him. Frigga smiled at me, a little surprise in her kind eyes because of my apparent indifference to the situation.

"Now please, tell us all you can. Perhaps we can figure something out."

So I explained to her how I woke with no memory, but with knowledge of the future, how the Avengers took me in, though I disclosed not even a _minor_ detail about that or anything else in the future, scared to meddle with the timeline. She understood the reasons for my vagueness. I told her how, when I went to sleep, still giving no details on where and why, I woke under the bed, bringing us to now.

She soaked up everything I said. Even Loki, who hadn't said a word to me in quite a while, seemed to be listening, though he pretended to be uninterested. She smiled kindly. There was not a trace of mistrust or doubt directed at me in that smile, and it felt good. "I shall inform Odin of the situation, though I fear he may not do much about it."

"Thank you."

With one last unreadable glance at Loki, and a "please do not harm her", she was gone.

I flopped onto my back, lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. I eventually closed my eyes, the blissful feeling of relaxation overcoming me after nearly a full day without sleep.

 **How the hell am I gonna get home?**

After a moment of silence, I heard Loki saunter over. I could feel him leaning over my horizontal form.

"Don't think that I trust you because of one petty story." I opened my eyes to be met with him towering over the bed. I gave him a 'seriously? You're still going at this?' look. "Frigga may view you as trustworthy, but I do not. Don't provoke me, and I won't hurt you."

"You can't hurt me, I won't let you." I said matter-of-factly.

"You do not know the things I could do to you while we are stuck in this cell."

I didn't think it was meant to have innuendo, but my mind was a very dark place. I grimaced childishly at his words, giving a small chuckle. "That sounds _really_ dirty."

His pale hand came up and one of his long fingers harshly flicked the sore spot on my forehead where I'd hit it on the underside of the bed.

I winced, letting out an accusing "Ouch."

"A joker, I see." He mused. "Don't think that your silly jests are appreciated. If you annoy me I will hurt you. Besides, there's not much else to do for amusement."

This time, both my brows raised, almost like a dare for him to live up to his threats. "Your mum asked you not to hurt me, and as she's one of the few people who still care about ya, I'd think that you'd do as she says."

"She does not control me." He hissed. "Nor is she my mothe-"

"Stop right there, buddy." His eyes narrowed to slits at my interruption. "She _is_ your mother. Whether you like it or not."

He stood up straight, mouth open like he was about to retort, but I kept speaking.

"Has she raised you since you were a baby? Has she fed you, washed you, cared for you? And when you needed her was she there for you?"

His mouth opened again, agitation evident on his face. Again, I cut him off.

"Family runs deeper than blood, Loki."

I shut up and let him speak. He was ruffled and looked like he was about to explode.

Maybe I'd pushed too far, but Frigga was soon going to die, and stuck in this cell there wasn't much I could do about it except help Loki make amends with his mother before he never sees her again.

"Let me tell you something, _child_. Don't try to meddle with something you do not understand."

I sighed – something I seem to do a lot. "You were from an enemy blood line. Laufey's _runt_ child. But still, Odin took you in, seein' how you could help save two warring races from destroying each other." Loki looked taken aback at my knowledge of his true heritage. "Frigga welcomed you into her family, despite knowin' full-well of your Jötunn blood, and she has cared for you for millennia. You care about her, no matter how much you try to hide it."

His eyelids fluttered, unsure of how to react to me lecturing him. I was just grateful he wasn't getting violent.

"Be kind to her, because ya never know when the last time you see someone will be."

I suppressed a wince, realising how obvious the warning in my voice was. Loki looked torn for a moment, then, as quickly as the expression crossed his face, a blank one replaced it. His cool, calm voice slipped through his tight lips.

"Do not bring up this topic again, or I will make you weep the day you were born."

My head inclined in a nod of obedience, because I felt like I'd pushed him too far, and I was very aware that his Jötunn blood was a sensitive subject. But I knew the message stuck. I could see the gears working in his head. I closed my eyes, pressing the back of my head into the pillow. I heard Loki take a few steps further away, then a chair scrape on the floor. A sigh followed him as he sat himself in the chair.

Keeping my eyes closed, I joked quietly, "I don't know what day I was born, so I can't exactly weep it."

The silence that drifted between us for a few moments made me think that he hadn't heard me. Then: "You're jesting does not amuse me." A pause. "But if it makes you feel any better, not that I really care, I don't know what day I was born either."

 **Right. The flaws in adoption.**

A smile tugged at my lips. ' _Not that I really care_ '. His voice echoed in my head.

 **Yeah, keeping thinking that, Hornsy.**

The smile split fully across my face as the image of Loki in his battle armour, huge golden horns upon his head, popped into my mind.

 _ **Hornsy.**_ **I like it.**

But the funny nicknames reminded me of my family. The one I'd left on a jet one year in the future.

I missed Tony, in all his rude, sarcastic glory. And I missed Natasha, who was surprisingly the most nurturing out of the team. And Clint; I wished I could go back – no, forward – in time to when I fell off the bench and he laughed at me. The happiness I'd feel would be worth the bruised hip. But mostly I missed Bruce. There was something so caring about him. He felt like the dad I always wanted, or rather, the dad I possibly always had but couldn't remember. I wanted to wake up on the jet, my head resting on his shoulder, and for this to have been all a dream.

But it wasn't a dream. It was real. The pain of smacking my head on the bed, of being depleted of oxygen, was real.

 **Will I ever get back to them?**

I rolled onto my side, trying to shake the homesickness from my thoughts.

Unfortunately, said thoughts trailed off into the near future. And images overtook my mind of the Dark Elf becoming a beast in the prison, of him releasing the prisoners as a distraction so that Malekith can come for the Aether that's in Jane Foster, of the beast killing Frigga.

I sat up abruptly. There was no way I was going to get any sleep when I knew what was going to happen later this afternoon. Green eyes looked over from their position in the chair when I sat up. "What?" He deadpanned.

"I'm not just gonna sit around for the next few hours."

"Why? What do you have to do after the next few hours have passed?"

"Nothin'."

"Of course," he agreed sarcastically. _"Nothin'_."

It was a horrible mimic of my accent and voice, and I took mild offence to it. "Hey, don't hate on me. I just meant-"

 **What did I mean? Think fast, Riley.**

"Until your mum gets back with news from Odi- the Allfathe- you know what? No. It's Odin from now on." I figuratively put my foot down on the matter. "Until your mum gets back with news from _Odin_."

One side of his mouth curled into an amused half-smile, half-smirk, giving away that he didn't mind me that much, and he didn't comment on the 'mum' thing, either.

It was double points in my eyes.

"That may not happen for a while." He replies. "Odin has more pressing matters to deal with than a mortal girl with an uncontrollable time-teleporting ability. And even then, my mother,"

 _ **Yesss.**_

"Was right; he will not let you out if he thinks I'll try to escape."

For some reason, the thought of being in here for a while didn't bother me too much. Because so far, the man obsessed with enslaving humanity was getting along with me – a human – pretty fine, for now.

What _did_ bother me was that there were 'more pressing matters to deal with than a mortal girl with an uncontrollable time-teleporting ability'. Seriously, who knows what kind of damage a 'time-teleporting' person could do with wicked incentive?

I sighed. I was unable to sleep, despite my tiredness, and now I was going to be stuck in this cell until Thor comes to ask Loki to help him get revenge for their mother.

 **Thor.**

He won't know me yet. It will be a year before we meet for the first time. But then, if we meet now, how will that effect the future?

 **Ugh! This time travel crap is messing with my head.**

I decided that I would just have to go ghost when I was in the presence of Thor, as strenuous as it would be. I needed to figure out a way to do that: to be visible to Loki but not Thor. I looked over at Loki, catching his eye.

"Can I try something?" I asked.

His head tilted uncertainly, as if he was trying to figure me out, but the obvious boredom and slight tension was getting to him, so he nodded. I stood and walked over to an empty space.

"Come 'ere."

He glared, and I sighed exasperatedly, a surrendering smile pulling up my lips. I held out my hand.

" _Pleeease_."

Loki smirked victoriously, then rose from his chair. "I hope this doesn't involve anything unpleasant on my behalf."

I grinned cheekily. "Would I do that to you?"

His smirked faltered for a split second, and I realised how that sounded. He attacked my planet. Why wouldn't I do something unpleasant to him? I didn't have any such urge, however.

His falter was quickly fixed, smirk plastered there again. I pretended not to notice the slip, keeping the light nature to our conversation.

"I cross my heart." I used the hand that wasn't extended out to him to make a small 'x' symbol over my chest.

His hand slipped into mine. It was cool and soft, and his fingers were slender, like a pianist's. I closed my eyes and breathed in. Warm energy pooled at the nape of my neck, then ran down my spine. I willed and willed and willed for this to work. After a few moments, I opened my eyes, looking up into his green ones, which were full of ill-concealed curiosity.

"What did you do?" He asked, perplexed. "I felt magical energy. What was it?"

I removed my small hand from his, stepping away.

"Well," I pondered. "Obviously you can see me, which is a good sign."

He cocked his head to the side. "And why is that?"

I smiled cheekily. "Because I'm invisible right now."

His eyes widened ever so slightly, the same smile on his face. "Are you now?"

I nodded.

"Then how can I see you if you're invisible?"

"Because I let you." I told him. "Go and pick up the book on the table, please."

 **Now for the final check.**

He looked quizzically between me and the book, but picked it up anyways. As the book lifted from the table atop his palms, I let out a squeal of delight, jumping slightly.

"It worked!"

He scoffed mockingly at my childish happiness. "What worked?"

I cleared my throat, forcing myself to calm down. "Okay, how cool is this," I beamed up at him. "I turned myself invisible to everyone but you. I tethered my invisibility to you, and so you're the only one that can see me. Ah! How cool is that?!"

He chuckled. "Impressive, for someone so young."

 **Impressive? Impressive! I just got a compliment from Loki the evil dude!**

I grinned up at him.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

My grin turned into a smirk. "You look like you're talking to yourself."

He laughed sarcastically, monotonously at me. "Very funny, child. Now come back. I already have a reputation for insanity around here, I don't need any further rumours."

I turned into my visible form, still grinning. Now that I thought about it, there was no strain when I used my power.

 **Perhaps it's because Loki's magical himself. I don't know. Oh well.**

"My name's not _child_. My name's Riley."

He raised a brow, amused. "My apologies, _Riley_."

At least I'd managed to warm him up to me slightly, though that was not all my doing. Captivity and isolation would make any interaction seem pleasant on some level, even for Nordic gods.

My grin eventually faded, as did his smirk, leaving the two of us standing there lamely in awkward silence.

"So..." I scratched the back of my hand. "How does Loki spend his time in here?"

* * *

 **AN:**

YAY! First full chapter with Loki in it. Poor Riley, stuck in there with him. At least he doesn't hate her, or want to strangle her anymore (or does he?)

Reviewww :)


	17. Chapter 17: Pizza from the Queen

**AN:**

Thank you all for your reviews! Waking up this morning and seeing I had so many was a wonderful feeling, and it made me want to update early.

 _Warning: Mild violence._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seventeen**_

For the next hour, Loki and I played chess. Granted, the board was an illusion he conjured up, so I couldn't touch it, I just told the pieces where to move, and they did. Out of the four, _incredibly_ short games we played, Loki one every time.

Neither of us said a word during this hour. The most vocal moments were when I exclaimed in defeat as he knocked over my King piece.

The best part of it was that winning four times in a row put him in a good mood, which was a win for both of us.

* * *

It was sometime after lunch when I next heard from Frigga.

I was sitting cross legged against the wall, using my powers to flip the pages of the Asgardian book on the floor in front of me. The fact that in wasn't in English annoyed the crap out of me, and not being able to read it left me bored out of my mind. I just looked at the intricate illustrations adorning the pages. Loki was sitting on the bed, his back resting against the wall, head tilted back and eyes closed.

 **Lord knows what he's thinking about.**

A tray of lunch food appeared on the table, decked with buttered bread, various fruits, and in the corner, a small plate of pizza.

 **Pizza? In Asgard?**

I stood up from my spot, getting a better look. The flat, sliced, circular dough covered in tomato paste and various types of meat looked like someone had attempted making pizza for the first time, not really understanding its concept.

 **Yep, that's pizza alright.**

Resting on the edge of my plate was a folded piece of paper with 'Riley' in cursive font. As Loki took his plates, he handed the paper to me, then sat on the chair.

I grabbed my plate of pizza, and went back to my spot on the floor. I closed the book and slid it out of the way, placing the food down in its place. I unfolded the small piece of paper, revealing elegant handwriting in dark, maroon ink.

A letter. Thankfully in English.

 _Dear Riley,_

 _I am terribly sorry to inform you that I will be unable to meet with the Allfather about returning you to the time and place you have come from until after the next hour has passed._

 _Hopefully, your stay in my son's cell has not been too unpleasant and he is treating you kindly. Loki is caring, I assure you, though he rarely shows it._

 _As recompense for the unfamiliar setting you have found yourself in, I have ordered the Midgardian dish you call pizza to be made especially for you, in hopes you find it comforting._

 _I shall see you in little over an hour's time._

 _Kindly, Frigga._

I folded up the paper again, feeling oddly happy that she took precious time out of her day to make me feel better.

 **That explains the weird pizza.**

I hesitantly took one of the four slices of pizza into my mouth.

 **Not bad.**

As I continued chewing away, my eyes moved around the white room until they locked onto Loki. He was eyeing the letter by my plate, obviously figuring it was from his mother. And he'd left things with mother pretty badly, having not answered her when she asked if she was his mother. I could almost _feel_ his regret as he eyed the paper.

He wanted to see his mother again. And I was willing to tell him that would happen if he'd ask. But he didn't, not wanting to let on that he yearned for someone.

Eventually, his bugging eyes made me pipe up.

"Go on then, ask me."

When he looked into my eyes I knew he understood what I meant. "What is the letter about?"

I flicked my wrist, and the paper flew up, landing by his plates neatly. I gave myself a pat on the back for doing so well.

He picked up and unfolded the paper tentatively, then his green eyes ran over the script. As they did, his face became more and more unreadable, his lips thinning and eyebrows relaxing. Was he annoyed that I was stuck in here with him, or upset that I might be released and he would be left in here all alone? Maybe he was just apprehensive about seeing his mother again, and the talk that would follow, what with him apologising to her and all. And if he didn't I would _make_ him do it because I didn't want him to be in the wrong with Frigga when she died.

Yeah, that seemed like the best explanation for his reaction to the letter.

He folded the letter up silently and began picking at the food on his plate. I also stayed silent until I was on my last slice of pizza, when I picked up the plate and carried it to him.

"Do you want the last piece?" At his blank face I added, "It's not that bad, really."

I wasn't going to give up- I was too determined to strike a conversation to brighten up his mood to do that. He seemed to realise this, and sighed. "Fine."

Loki eyed the plate of food in my hand, then pulled it into his grasp. After he took the first bite, he made no comment, but it was clear he enjoyed it, because he put up no protest in proceeding to eat the rest of the slice.

 **Wow. For such a lean guy, he sure can eat.**

I walked to the bed, plopping down onto my stomach and burying my face into the pillow. It smelt of rich wood and leather.

 **It smells like Loki.**

Realising how weird it was to be sniffing a pillow that smelt like the man several meters away from me, I rolled onto my back.

Loki would see his mother again in an hour, for the last time ever. I couldn't let it end on bad terms. I just couldn't. It was the same urge to help people that overcame me when I was near the Avengers, and the twins. If I knew people had a good side, even the tiniest smidgen of one, I wanted to help bring it out of them.

It was happening with Loki right now. His emotions, the things that kept him caring, were tethered to his mother, and having her ripped from him on bad terms made him shut down anything that made him care. And my want was for him to keep that caring side.

Loki had finished his meal by now, sitting, what looked like awkwardly, at the chair.

"Come lay down next to me." I said, not looking at him. "It's weird 'coz you're just sittin' there."

"You don't control me." Was my reply. "I suggest you ask things of me instead of demand them."

I huffed in annoyance. "You're so _stubborn_. Can't you just be super nice to me for once and do what I say?"

"Kindness is not in my nature." He protested, though as he said it he was rising from his chair and walking over. "Despite what my mother thinks, it's not."

I shuffled over a little, giving him room to lower himself into the green sheets. We both lay on our backs, hands clasped over our chests, watching the blank, white ceiling.

"Yeah, yeah." I teased. "So why are you lying beside me then?"

"You are amusing when you get what you want. It's the best entertainment I can possibly get in here." I picked up the small hesitation before his response.

"You're lyin'." I voiced my thoughts. "Are you gonna tell me the real reason, or do I have to guess until I get it?"

He remained silent.

"Okay then. Challenge accepted." I paused for a moment. "Is it because you think I'm awesome and you just want to soak up my coolness?"

"No."

"Is it because you don't think I'm that annoying."

A pause. "No."

My voice turned serious, somber.

"Is it because isolation makes you want to be in other people's physical presence? Because bein' by yourself, with only illusions that disappear when you touch them, makes you feel so alone that even being beside someone who annoys you actually becomes a comfort?"

He tensed at my words.

 **Bingo.**

"Of course not." He scoffed his denial, his voice slightly off.

"Okay," I let it drop. "Sorry for bringing it up."

He made no witty retort. And then we both lay in silence for several minutes.

The fact that I didn't feel scared of Loki ticked me off. Same as Ultron. _And_ Wanda. _And_ Pietro. I just couldn't get my head around why I felt compassion for people who've wronged both me and the people I cared about.

And that's what brought up my next question.

"Do you regret it, attacking my planet?" I asked slowly, carefully, unsure of how he'd react. "Do you feel bad for trying to enslave my race? Or do you really think you were doing the right thing?"

His chest deflated, but I was unsure if it was because of the question, or because he was sighing in annoyance. I heard no air escape through his teeth, so I chose the former.

"How do you think of me?" He asked before he answered. "Why do _you_ think I did it?"

I chose my next words cautiously, because I honestly didn't believe that he was heartless and for some reason I held no grudge against him for what he did, but I didn't want to make it sound like what he did was okay.

"I think that when ya let go and fell from the Bifröst, you felt hopeless. Which is understandable, because Odin kept your true heritage from you, and refused you the throne, when as a Prince of the Royal family you had a right to it. I think that when Tha… Thanos found you and promised you the Earth, you were lost." I turned onto my side to face him. He continued to stare at the ceiling, refusing to meet my gaze. I don't think he expected me to know this much. "Don't get me wrong. In no way do I approve of what you did to my people. In fact, I hate what you did. But for some reason, I don't hate you."

His head tipped sideways to face me, eyebrows slightly raised and lips slightly parted.

"I should, though. I should feel so much rage towards you, want to throttle you for doin' what you did. But I can't, 'coz the weight The Other put on your shoulders, the threats he hung over your head, makes me think that everything you did wasn't something you really wanted to do.

"Ya wanted to rule, wanted to be a ' _benevolent God_ ' as you put it. You didn't want to kill the human race like the Chitauri did."

Realising I was letting myself get carried away, I swallowed dryly, rolled onto my back to face the ceiling, arms by my side, then got to the answer he had asked for.

"I think that you're malevolent and sometimes cruel, but I don't think you're evil, Loki."

At that, his mouth clamped shut and his jaw clenched. His green eyes hardened and his brows dropped. I didn't see it though, too stupidly wrapped up in my want of an answer from him.

"So, do you regret it?" I asked again. "Or am I wrong about you?"

Then he shifted beside me, and I, being the one to see only the good in him, thought he was just changing positions.

Oh, how wrong I was about that.

He was upon me in the next second, knees on either side of my waist, straddling my hips, immobilising me with his weight. My eyes widened and I let out a surprised gasp at his sudden violent mood swing.

 **You triggered it,** I scolded myself in realisation. **It was you bringing up his helplessness against the Chitauri leader and Thanos. You should have been more careful.**

His own hips were pressing mine into the mattress, effectively stopping me from using my legs to kick out, and my hands were pinned under his knees, stopping me from using my powers.

 **Clever bastard.**

He raised one of his hands to my head, slender fingers sliding into my messy hair and tugging, pulling my head back and exposing my neck.

 **What the fuck is he doing?!**

As the worst possible thought snaked into my mind, his free hand came to my throat, cutting off my air supply. I wriggled underneath him, trying to shake him, but it was futile. His venomous green eyes bore into mine relentlessly as he leaned down, centimetres from my face.

"You have no _idea_ why I did what I did." He hissed through his teeth. His voice was soft and cool, but laced with malice, and it was worse than seeing him riled up and shouting. "You and your puny race of humans were _nothing_ to me but a conquest. Nothing but a way for me to spit directly in the face of Odin."

I was discreetly pooling my energy, channelling it through the tense muscle in my neck. I wanted to go ghost, but I needed Loki to let his resentment out. However, I knew that soon I was inevitably going to faint from lack of oxygen.

"I don't feel a _sliver_ of regret for what I did to your world, you insignificant, moronic, feeble, witless, insolent _child_."

He was so close I could feel his hot breath on my face, I could see the pores upon his pale face. I tried not to let his words get to me, but I could feel the stinging in my eyes, the soon-to-be rush of tears

"Do not _ever-_ " The fingers snaked through my hair tugged harshly with emphasis, bending my head back until I couldn't even see Loki anymore, just feel his heated breathing under my chin. "Think you understand me or my reasons."

I was really getting dizzy now. White spots appeared in the corners of my vision. With all the energy I could muster up, added with my gathered telekinetic strength, I rammed my head up, trying to ignore the harsh pulling in my hair, and smacked my forehead into Loki's.

He went flying through the air. When he hit the clear force field, the first thing to impact was his back. When his head followed, there was a loud thud. Then the sure sound of sizzling met my ears as the golden mesh materialised around him, electrocuting him.

When he didn't move away from it, I realised he was unconscious.

 **Oh shit! I just K.O-ed the fuckin' God of Mischief!**

The sizzling didn't cease, so I flicked my wrist, and his body slumped over onto the white floor, ending his electrocution. I ran over to him, rolled his slumped form onto his back, and slapped his cheek lightly.

He didn't wake.

* * *

Tony didn't understand what he'd just seen.

One moment, there Riley was, soothing Bruce to sleep, drifting off herself. The next, there was a white light engulfing her form, something he'd never seen before, and then she was gone.

He let out a yelp, unsure of what had just happened. Riley couldn't turn ghost when she was sleeping, could she?

No. She'd just disappeared.

And Ultron incident aside, Tony was worried about her.

"Clint." He clasped his hand on the back of the pilot's chair the archer was seated in. "Give me a scan. How many people are in the jet?"

After a pause (one much to long for him) his reply was "There's six people showing up here." Then: "Wait. Who's missing?"

"Riley's missing!" Tony exclaimed. "She just magically disappeared in a glowing white light."

"Are you sure she didn't just do her invisible thing?" Clint reasoned, though uncertainty was evident in his voice. "I mean, it could be that, right?"

"No. That's not what her ghosting looks like, there's no light or anything. She just disappeared. Besides, even if she was, the scanner would pick up her heartbeat or body temperature; invisibility doesn't suddenly make you die."

"Okay." Clint pursed his lips. "We have no idea where she went or how she went there."

"That's really not helping." Tony sassed.

"What we do know, though," Clint continued. "Is that she's already seen where we're going to go. So all she has to do is find a way to get there and she'll be fine."

Tony nodded his head profusely, blatantly agreeing with the blonde, because the idea of losing Riley so quickly after getting her back was too much.

Now he regrets being so cold to her, not that he'd admit it to anyone else. He was more than relieved to see her again, but angry that she'd left him and the team when they most needed her. Now he was starting to sink into his pit of guilt as assumed the worst.

He shook his head, slouching against the wall.

 **Everything's going to be just fine. Have a little faith in the kid.**

"So…"Tony asked after a while. "Where exactly _are_ we going?"

"A safe house."

* * *

Sucking on my bottom lip, I conjured up the courage to slap him. _Really_ hard. My palm descended upon his face with animosity.

When I pulled my hand back, a tingling feeling had taken over my entire hand, and I _actually_ checked my palm to make sure I hadn't cut myself on his cheekbones of steel.

After a delayed pause, Loki gasped awake, up righting himself into a sitting position. I stood up and stepped back from him. He looked briefly from the bed, to the cell's force field, then to me. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off before he even could take an inward breath.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT?!" I screamed down at him. "I SHOW YOU KINDNESS AND ACCEPTANCE AND YOU TRY TO CHOKE ME TO DEATH?!"

He tried to stand as I yelled, but his limbs were too weak. I noticed the fresh, red handprint standing out against the pale skin of his cheek.

"I'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT FRIENDLY TO YOU THIS ENTIRE DAY, AND YOU CALL ME HORRID NAMES AND HURT ME!" Tears began falling. "I WAS WRONG ABOUT YOU! YOU ARE A HEARTLESS MONSTER!"

I regretted the words as soon as they escaped my mouth, but I refused to show it to him.

"HOW CAN YOU EXPECT PEOPLE TO RESPECT YOU AS A RULER WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN RECIPROCATE THE _SLIGHTEST_ BIT OF THAT RESPECT?!"

Loki's eyes dropped to the floor, defeated. I stood there, panting heavily, violently wiping away the streams of traitorous tears.

"I can't believe I tried to be nice to you." I said, voice cracking somewhere in the sentence.

Then I turned on my heel and stormed to the bed. I crawled onto it, moodily ripping the shoes from my feet and chucking them on the floor. I threw the green blanket over me, burying my face into the pillow, but the smell of it made me toss it to the floor beside my shoes, substituting my arm for the cushion as a headrest. I curled up under the sheets, occasionally hiccupping as I tried to cry as silently as possible.

 **I just wanna go home. I just want Bruce to be there to tell me everything is gonna be okay.**

Eventually, I drifted into a restless dozing.

* * *

 **AN:**

Oh, come on! Don't be like that! We all knew their personalities were gonna clash eventually. Silly Loki, letting his pride get to him. *tsk tsk* How is he ever gonna make it up to her?

I hoped you didn't mind the little third person passage I added in.

Reviewww :)


	18. Chapter 18: Let Me Out

**AN:**

Sorry I took so bloody long to update. I've had serious dance rehearsals for the past few weeks, and in my free time I've been reading Loki smut, so when I actually get on the computer and start typing up the next chapter, it ends up getting _really smutty_ , and I have to make myself delete it all and rewrite it… Oops.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eighteen**_

 _(Loki-centric third person)_

It took Loki a full five minutes to drag himself from the floor. His injuries were healing quickly, but he could still feel the ghost of a sting upon his cheek, the heat on his back, and the throbbing on his forehead.

She was powerful, oh yes, but to what extent, Loki was unsure.

When he'd first heard the muffled sound of a sneeze, his whole body had frozen up, and his immediate reaction was to go into offence mode, awaiting any danger or threat. Instead, when he had reached under the bed to forcefully grab the intruder, he'd pulled out a young, appallingly dishevelled, mortal girl: Midgardian, if her attire was anything to base his assumption off.

But he'd underestimated her, and landed himself kneeling on the floor. The damage to his pride was detrimental, and he was furious. But once his mother had ordered him calmed, and the girl seated, his anger quickly faded to mild curiosity spiced heavily with general distrust. Then he'd learned of her time travel. The girl from a year in the future, a friend of the Avengers.

The name alone made him want to cringe in disgust.

After that, once is mother had retreated from the cell to seek out Odin, he was left alone with the girl, and despite all previous mishaps, he found himself liking her. Just her company at first, he got awfully lonely down here, then her constantly humorous nature, always the one to try and keep him light spirited, and finally her kindness, because in spite of all he had done to her world and her loved ones, she still put in the effort.

Loki now walked over to Riley's sleeping form. Her fatigue had finally won over and she had passed out after crying for several minutes. The slightest twinge of guilt wracked his gut at that. He could see the drying tears on her half-hidden face and it was his fault, because regardless of her compassion, his damaged pride overtook him when she mentioned his helplessness against Thanos and The Other, and her assumption of his shameful loneliness. Just the mere fact that she just knew about those things unsettled him. His emotions had been in shambles since Thanos, and today was just another example of his whirlwind of forthcoming moods.

He couldn't believe he'd actually _strangled_ her after all she'd done to be kind to him during the entirety of today. He'd actually _pinned_ her to his bed and _strangled_ her, spewing _insult_ after _insult_ into her face one right after the other.

The words 'heartless' and 'monster' popped into his head. He _knew_ she didn't think of him as a monster, and he saw the regret in her eyes as she said such, but still, the insult was an unpleasant jab, especially when it came from her.

With one last fleeting glance at her furrowed brows and pouting lips, he turned his head away and made himself comfortable on the chair. He had the urge to slouch over and lay his head on the table in self-pity, but forced himself to keep his straight posture, refusing to show emotion, as always.

His mother would visit in an hour. And though the thought of having another strenuous talk with her about honour and family and the likes, the thought that scared him more was that he'd soon have to wake the girl slumbering restlessly a few paces from him.

He pushed down another sliver of guilt that was trying to make its unwelcome appearance. He hated the feeling of being tied down to something by emotions, so he had to get rid of this guilt fast.

And he knew just how to make it up her.

* * *

I threw myself against the clear field again, retreating from it the split second golden mesh glowed violently and warmed my skin.

I'd been trying to get out for the past ten minutes since Loki wordlessly shook me awake, not wanting to be stuck in here with him any longer. Well, I mean, I _did_ , but I was too angry to talk to him still and the silence was _so_ awkward. So I spent my time occupying myself by repetitively throwing my weight against the restricting field that kept me boxed in with the dude I didn't want to talk with just yet, hoping I'd eventually get out.

 **Isn't that the definition of insanity or somethin': doing something the same way over and over and hoping for a different result?**

I threw myself against the field, again, and the same heat and mesh met me, again.

It had been thirty minutes since I went to sleep, twenty of which I spent rolling around unconscious, and ten following my force field ritual. Not once in that last ten minutes did I speak to the green eyed man at the chair. The green eyed man who'd been watching me intently for the last ten minutes. Unreadable face, impeccable posture, the usual.

Eventually, I trotted ungracefully and unhappily back to the bed, and plonked myself onto it, dirty bare feet dangling haphazardly over the edge, back resting over the sheets.

Frigga would soon arrive- in less than ten minutes if her letter was accurately informative, and I was still here, filthy and probably smelly, dirty and ragged from days without a shower or change of clothes.

I stared at the ceiling, as if it had all the detailed answers to my list of questions. Said list including 'why is this happening to me?', 'how do I keep teleporting everywhere and why?', 'when will I go home?' and 'why am I slowly letting go of the anger directed at Loki?'.

 **Wait. What?**

Okay, it was true that as I was releasing my frustrations upon the force field, my anger towards him had diminished slightly. More than slightly, and was hardly feeling any anger at all, instead I was just ticked off that he won't talk to me.

It was the same with Wanda and Pietro. I couldn't stay mad at Pietro for whisking me away from Bruce, nor could I stay mad at Wanda for releasing the Hulk.

Ultron, too. I was resenting what he was going to try to do to the planet, but for some reason I couldn't get mad at him for it.

I let out a quiet, guttural growl, something I'd never done before.

 **Why can't I stay mad at anyone!**

I rubbed at my face, momentarily closing my eyes from the hypnotic nothingness of the glowing white ceiling, and sighed.

 **Okay, if I'm gonna get Loki to talk to his mum nicely, I need to get him in a good mood. But how?**

I let my hands drop back to my sides.

 **Starting by apologising for saying what you did to him would be best- and maybe say that you forgive what he said.**

I stared blankly at the roof above me, unsure of just how to word what I wanted to say, and just as I formed a few smart words on my tongue, I fumbled over them and ended up spurting out a lame, "I'm sorry."

 **Nice one, Riley, real nice.**

No reply greeted my waiting ears, as expected, so I continued, staring at the ceiling instead of him, something that seemed to be a thing we do when we talk.

"I don't care if ya sorry for all the stuff that ya said or not. But I'm sorry for calling you a heartless monster. I didn't mean it and I don't think that you're that, despite the rude stuff you called me. Even though that was kinda my own fault for bein' stupid and bringin' up a sensitive topic."

Silence was still my only answer.

I sighed. "Okay, I get that you're still mad for bringin' that stuff up. It's okay."

There was less than a heartbeat of a pause until he finally, unexpectedly, spoke.

"I'm not angry." It sounded rushed, as if he'd forced the words up and out before they could retreat back down, never to be uttered again, but I was grateful he did so. "Not at you, anyway."

That piqued my interest. "Then who?"

"Me." My brows rose, unbeknownst to him. "I'm angry at myself for what I did to you. Had you not been able to defend yourself, I probably would not have stopped until you were rendered unconscious. And what I said about you, it was uncalled for. You are none of those things."

 **Seriously, who are you and what have you done with Loki Laufeyson?**

"Except maybe a child."

 **Okay, much better.**

I let out a huffed chuckle, glad that he'd caught on that I don't like somber moods _or_ somber conversations. "Hey! Just you wait, buddy. In a few years, I'll be an adult. Then you'll have to come up with a new, hopefully more creative nickname."

His reply to that was an amused scoff.

And just like that, with our apologies out of the way, we were back to normal, as if the previous incident hadn't happened.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of surprisingly _not_ uncomfortable silence, Frigga appeared in the cell. Well, her projection did. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Loki tense up, albeit only slightly, but I noticed.

I stood to greet the Queen as she approached me. If she noticed the finger-shaped bruises wrapping around my throat, Frigga did not seem to show it. She smiled her ever so kindly down at me. "I trust you are well?"

I nodded with a smile of my own. "Very."

A gleam in her wise eyes told me that she knew I was keeping something from her, but she continued nonetheless.

"Odin has granted you, and you alone, the freedom to pass through the magical barriers of this cell at will. He has done so with the knowledge that in no way can any other prisoners use this gift to escape."

I sigh passed through my lips at that. Even though I shouldn't leave the cell because of the chance of Thor seeing me, it was a relief to know that I wasn't _trapped_ in there any longer.

"Thank you."

She nodded in welcome of my thanks. I then toyed my bottom lip between my teeth until a question I was dying to know the answer to spilled out.

"How many people know I'm here?"

"Apart from myself, the Allfather and Loki, no one. Why does the matter worry you so?"

I scratched the back of my filthy hand. "I sort of, uh, know your older son, Thor, in the future. But he didn't recognise me _then_ so we obviously don't meet _now_. And, um... I'd, uh, really appreciate it if ya don't tell him I'm here 'coz I don't know how that'll affect the future." I added in a hurried, "Please, your majesty."

"Child, there is no need for formalities any longer." My brows furrowed in confusion. "You have done more than enough for me in your time here. Please, call me Frigga."

 **Wow. That's an honour. The Queen of Asgard asking me to call her by her first nam- Wait, what does she mean by 'done more than enough for me'?**

It dawned on me then that she was referring to my attitude towards Loki. Had she been watching us somehow? The thought made me nervous.

 **So she'd seen me call her son a heartless monster, and seen me headbutt him unconscious. Crap.**

"Uh... Thanks."

"And to answer your question. Thor does not know of your being here. If you think it may alter the future, I have full reason to keep it that way."

I let out a nervous laugh. "You have no _idea_ how happy I am to hear that. Though I think I'm just gonna stay in here for the time bein' just in case, and maybe sneak out for a bath or something." My gaze shifted to Loki, who'd been watching us with a detached expression, though I knew how he yearned for his mother's company.

 **Oh God, he's gonna be absolutely destroyed by her death.**

I moved my eyes back up to face Frigga, only to find her looking at her youngest son. Realising this was the perfect opportunity to let them talk, I asked uncertainly "Uh, is it okay if I go for that bath _now_? And you guys can, um, finish your conversation that I interrupted?"

Frigga seemed to get the suggesting tone in my voice, and figure that I wanted the two of them to talk, because she replied with a, "Of course, young one. I shall have my handmaiden see you to a bath. Fear not, she will keep your being here a secret."

Her projection disappeared for about thirty seconds, during which I never offered Loki a glance, scared to meet the answer-demanding look from him, then she materialized again, and gestured at the force field with a graceful extension of her hand. I walked over to the invisible wall, placing my hand against it, but removing it in anticipation of sizzling heat. However, no golden mesh appeared where my hand once was, so I put my hand up again and pushed. My hand went right through where the field should have been.

I retracted my hand and turned to Frigga, trying to hide the sadness that was probably clear as day in my eyes. "I really appreciate everything you've done for me, Frigga."

And God fucking dammit, if that didn't sound like a goodbye, I didn't know what did. I steeled myself, turned around and walked through the force field with no effort, leaving the woman and her son to their unknowingly last talk.

* * *

 **AN:**

Please note that there could be a sequel to this story that takes place during _Avengers: Infinity War_. Riley will be 18, and then, and _only_ then, will she start pursuing an intimate partner (if she does at all). Also, _any_ member of the team could be Riley's partner, or maybe some random person she meets on the street one day, WHO KNOWS?

Review ;)


	19. Chapter 19: BATHTIME!

**AN:**

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO FUCKIGN SORRY IVE BEEN ON HOLIDAYS AND I WENT TO JAPAN AND DIDN'T HAVE INTERENT FOR A WHILE THEN I MOVED HOUSE AND HAD TO DO LOTS OF WORK ON IT AND HAD TO FIND OUT WHAT WAS KILLING MY CHICKENS COZ FIRST IT WAS A SNAKE BUT I BEHEADED THAT HOE THEN IT WAS HAWKS AND SHIT THEN I THINK THERE WAS FOXES OR SOMETHING I DON'T THINK IT WAS A DINGO BECAUSE THE CAGE ISNT THAT BIG BUT MY BABIES WERE BEING EATEN I HAD TO FIGURE IT OUT SO I WAS SWAPPING CHOOK PENS OVER AND RENOVATING THE OLD ONE SO THERE WERENT ANY HOLES OKAY IM SORRY FOR RAMBLING BUT THEN I WAS LAZY AND DIDN'T UPDATE BECAUSE I WAS SLEEPING NEARLY ALL DAY AND I KNOW ITS BEEN OVER TWO MONTHS BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEE!

* * *

 _ **Chapter Nineteen** _

The handmaiden's name was Afrídr, as she politely told me once she'd met me outside of the prison. Her hair cascaded down her back in golden locks, and her face wore freckles in a way I never could. What I was trying to say was that she was ridiculously beautiful.

Afrídr led me down several hallways, all of which stood imposing in their outlandish nature, until she turned to a door on the left and pushed it open. Inside was a bathroom, the main focus of the room being the bath itself. It was huge, enough to fit three or four people cosily, and it was already filled with water.

I nearly melted at finally laying eyes on something I could get clean in.

"I hope this is suitable to your needs?" Afrídr asked.

"Yeah, thank you." Was all I could manage. I was itching to get in that water.

A brief moment passed between us as I waited for her to leave so I could undress. She did no such thing. I was about to ask her if everything was okay when she stepped forward and started pulling the hem of my dress up.

 **WOAH WOAH WOAH!**

I instantly recoiled from her, and her face fell. "I am so sorry," she stammered. "I was merely aiding you in undressing. It was not my intention to offend you."

"No, no. I'm the one who should be sorry." Her perfect brows furrowed slightly in confusion, so I elaborated. "I haven't had someone undress me since I was a baby. It's just something we do ourselves, on Midgard."

Her brows rose up again in understanding. "I see. I apologise for the misunderstanding."

I chuckled. "It's okay, really."

Then another wave of silence lapped over us.

 **Ugh, screw it. I just want that bath too badly.**

I tugged the grimy, tattered dress over my head and dropped it to the floor, then unclasped my bra and dropped it on the dress. With a final exhale, I dropped my undies and kicked them onto the pile of dirty clothes.

I bit my lip as I eyed the hip-high ledge of the bath. There was no way I was getting over that without splashing face first into the water, not that it was a bad idea, but I didn't want any more unnecessary bruises. My dilemma, however, was resolved when Afrídr walked over so the bath and offered me her hand. I gratefully took it, and with only a slight amount of unbalanced wobbling- okay, a lot- I was seated in the bath. I sank down till my breasts were hidden by the soapy, warm water, closed my eyes and let out a huge sigh of content.

 **This is heaven. This is proper heaven.**

Several moment later I felt lithe fingers in my tangled and very greasy hair. They worked out the hair tie and moved my brown hair so it was covering my breasts. At least Afrídr picked up the Midgardian modesty memo pretty quickly. I was about to utter my thanks for her help, but it dissolved into a mix between a pleasurable moan and satisfied hum when her fingers massaged into my sore scalp.

 **Oh, I am definitely making Steve give me a head massage when I get back. Maybe Natasha or Clint aswell, they seem like they'd have nimble fingers.**

My mouth turned into a frown.

 **When will I get back? Will I get back at all?**

I clenched my jaw and then forced myself to relax, letting out all the tension.

 **Of course I'll get back. If there's a way to get here there's a way to go there.**

After a few minutes, the massaging stopped.

 **Noooo, come back, magic fingers!**

I opened my eyes and looked over to see Afrídr dunking a wash cloth into the water. She positioned her arms around as if she were about to starts scrubbing me, but at my uncomfortable look, she offered me the cloth with an understanding smile. I accepted with a small, "Thanks."

I moved the cloth over my arms, my chest, shoulders, neck, face, legs -once I'd lifted them out of the water-, and, with some help from Afrídr, my back.

 **God, this is the best feeling in the world- I mean, in the Nine Realms.**

Eventually my freckled skin was clean of all dirt and grime, and that was when Afrídr asked me to wet my hair. So, in all gladness, I slid my body forward and submerged my head until I was lying on the base of the bath. I held my breath for as long as I could, then pulled myself above the surface. It was something akin childhood giddiness all over again.

I wiped the water from my lashes and opened my eyes once more to find Afrídr in her same spot, though this time with a pool of blue-ish goop in her left palm. She lathered it in my hair, and it foamed.

I rinsed out the foam, stepped out of the bath- with Afrídr's help, mind you- and proceeded to dry myself off with the fluffy towel-thingy she gave me.

Afrídr excused herself momentarily, returning shortly afterwards with some folded fabrics in her arms. As it turned out, those fabrics were actually my new clothes.

It was floor-length, bronze, silky, with two thick straps over the the shoulders, and came with a form- fitting belt, which I politely declined given my not form-fitting shape. The chest area swelled a bit more than what I guessed it was supposed to because of my annoyingly large size, and I wasn't supposed to wear a bra with it, but it successfully hid my nipples and that's the only thing that I was vaguely worried about. I kept my feet bare, knowing my black flats were in the cell still, and slipped on the clean pair of white underwear given to me.

Then, to my grievance, Afrídr sat me down on a chair she'd brought to the middle of the room that I'd failed to notice was in the corner before, and started brushing out my damp hair. It was painful, to say the least, but my bun had kept most of it tangle-free and the hair gel must have been magic because there was significantly less knots than I'd expected. She put it back up in a bun, pulling out the wisps on the side, perfecting my previous hairstyle to a fault. When she showed me her work in a mirror, I let a beaming smile split my face and hugged her in thanks. She was taken off guard by my sudden actions, but quickly returned the gesture. She then led me back to the door to the prison, and with one last gratitude-filled thanks to her, and a smile in return, Afrídr went back to whatever business she was doing before Frigga assigned her to me.

In all, I estimated that enough time had passed, giving Loki and Frigga more than enough time to talk, and hopefully, Loki to apologise to his mother. I just wished that they'd made up, because despite his actions against humanity, I wanted Loki to care, to feel, to be less evil in general, for some unknown reason.

 **Ugh, this caring about the bad guys thing is gonna be the death of me. Wait, I take that back because it probably might be.**

I nodded at the guards by the door, who pushed open the entrance way, and I walked into the prison, shiny and clean for the first time. I wasn't paying attention to what was happening in the cell, too incredibly happy to be clean and off in my own world to notice it at all.

I passed through the barrier, this time with no hesitation, humming a tune I couldn't remember having listened to, and when my eyes scanned the room to locate a certain green eyed man, they zoned in on a most heart melting image.

Frigga had her arm outstretched to her son, cradling his pale cheek in her soft palm. Loki had his eyes closed, and probably the most content look on his face I'd ever seen in person. His head was tilted, leaning into his mother's touch, and one of his hands was holding hers against his cheek.

I froze on the spot, swishing dress coming to a pause a moment after me.

Neither of the Aesir noticed me, and I was unable to bring myself to interrupt them. So I stood for a few moment longer, waiting, watching, surprisingly patiently.

Eventually Frigga withdrew her hand from between her son's cheek and palm, causing Loki's eyes to slowly open. He straightened his posture, and I swear I heard him clear his throat awkwardly. Frigga turned to face me fully, looking as though she was on the verge of tears.

 **Oh yes, my heart is definitely melting.**

I let a huge smile split my freckled face, approaching swiftly and stopping just short of the two of them. I grinned like the cat who got the cream up at them, and both of their lips quirks upwards, bemused.

I couldn't believe I'd done it. I'd actually managed to get them to make up, and hopefully filled a little hole in the block of Swiss cheese that is Loki's heart by doing so.

He had his mother back.

My sense of fulfilment was short lived. As soon as I realised I'd achieved my goal, a strange feeling took over the tips of my fingers. It felt alike the energy I harnessed when I used my abilities, yet it was cooler against my skin in comparison to the warmth brought on by said energy.

I knew immediately what it meant, though.

 **I'm leaving.**

The smile was washed from my face as I came to realise that now the time had come for me to go, I didn't want to. I wanted to spend more time with my new friends, get to know Loki before I'd never see him again, and talk with Frigga about Asgard. But, alas, I was being taken away, right after I'd done what I felt I'd needed to.

Frigga and Loki looked at me with equally questioning eyes. I returned their looks with a sad smile, despite being curious about why I wasn't asleep when I disappeared like the last time.

"What is happening to you, child?"

"Er… I'm not quite sure." I replied to Frigga. "It's never happened like this before, but I think I'm goin' away- back to 2015, I mean."

"I see."

"Well, it was nice knowin' you guys I guess." **Good Lord, you're so fucking awkward.** "Sorry, that was rude. I just, uh, don't really know what to say."

The glowing was brighter than it was before. My freckled skin looked like it was wrapped around a Riley-shaped LED lightbulb.

 **That didn't sound terrifying.**

"It's quite alright, I hope to see again one day."

I clenched my jaw. I knew that wouldn't be happening because she wouldn't be alive after the sun set tomorrow. I steeled myself and gave her a warm smile anyway.

I looked beside her, at the silent, pale man who oddly resembled a beanstalk in height. His thin lips, surrounded by old smile lines from his once frequent laughter, were ever-so-slightly parted and his colourful eyes were unreadable to me.

I wanted to say so much to him, convince him it wasn't too late to change himself, that he could be redeemed if he tried hard enough, that I still believed in him. I didn't, though, because I knew I didn't have the time to say everything. So I inclined my head down, not breaking eye contact, in an acknowledgement of esteem, respect, regard, veneration, repute, whatever you want to call it, but he got the message; _goodbye_.

He tilted his head back at me at such a small angle that I barely saw it.

Without hesitation I closed my eyes, eager to get home.

Well, maybe to stop the tears, but details, right?

 **Okay, universe, let's do this.**

I elevated my arms slightly, making myself vulnerable to whatever the hell was going to happen. I felt the cool energy race faster through my body.

Faster, faster, faster.

Then it slowed. The cool pulsing was near turtle speed.

I wondered where I was going to wake up. In the jet, Barton's house, Korea, the Sokovian woods- **Please, god, no** -, maybe even Avenger's tower.

After a while nothing further had happened, so with my arms still out and open, I squinted one eye open to find myself in-

 **Wait what.**

…Loki's cell?


	20. Chapter 20: There's No Place Like Home

_**Chapter Twenty**_

I cracked a squinted eye open to see Loki staring at me with a quizzical expression. Now, there wasn't a mirror on the premises but I was ninety nine percent sure I was sporting the same look.

I dropped my arms to the side and sighed.

 **Universe, why?**

I stared down at the floor.

 **Will I ever get home?**

I sniffled and wiped the traitorous tears away with the back of my hands. I tried to fight against the tightness of my throat and the stinging against the back of my eyes, to no use.

"Child-"

Frigga's words sent me over the edge. I collapsed onto my side upon the tiles, curling my knees up to my chest, my golden dress falling in every direction. There I sobbed like a fucking newborn for at least I have no idea.

I'd just made friends, become part of a family, built a life for myself around the people I care about and then it was taken away. To fucking _Asgard_. And now I couldn't get back.

A cold hand found its way to my exploited hip, then its counterpart slid between my shoulder and the floor. Suddenly I was sitting upright. Frigga was standing where she was before, so it was Loki crouching behind me, and Loki who helped me up. It was Loki's cool breath fanning over the back of my neck.

"Hush."

Well that wasn't the most awkward thing to come out of his mouth.

I chuckled wetly. "Ya know," I sniffed, "For the infamous slivertongue, you really have no idea how to comfort someone."

I felt his dry scoff against the nape of my neck, the sound of him standing soon followed. I let out the shiver I was supressing while he was occupied and rubbed the back of my neck. I moved my hair back over it so as not to have a repeat of this very event.

I wiped my eyes one last time, then stood. The dress fell down around my feet once more.

"Err... Do- Wh- ummm..."

Frigga smiled kindly despite the fact that I was stuttering like mad. "Is there something you've forgotten to do?"

"I, uh, I dunno." I scratched the back of my neck; it felt odd. "I saw you guys make peace, sort of, and I felt really accomplished. What else was there for me to do?"

She didn't reply.

A gnawing sensation started to grow in my stomach. **I want to go home, but what have i not done to keep me here?**

I thought over a few ideas until one stuck in my head.

 **No that can't be it.**

But it seemed to be the only rational thing I hadn't done yet.

"What are you thinking, child?" Frigga asked, as if she knew such a thought had occurred to me. I looked up at her. My gaze flickered to Loki, then back. She laughed. It was soft and gentle, but filled with genuity. "Goodbye, Riley Rose. You will not be forgotten." Then her projection flickered and disappeared.

My brows furrowed and a confused smile split my face. I turned to Loki, who looked quite amused, and stepped towards him until I was directly in front of him.

"She's peculiar." I cracked a grin.

"Quite so." He said, though only the corner of his lip twitched. Neither of us spoke for a short moment.

"So what is keeping you here? Hurry up and get it over with so I can get you out of my hair." His face was stoic and his voice monotone, and for a moment I assumed he meant it until I saw the mischievous glint in his eyes and opened my mouth in mock offense.

"Don't say things like that," I poked him lightly on the chest. "You rude boy."

" _Boy?_ " He gawked. "I'm older than you."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Only by a couple thousand years."

Out of the blue, his whole face changed. His eyes crinkled, his mouth opened into the widest, toothiest smile I'd ever seen, and the tip of his tongue sat between his teeth as he laughed. It was quite a sight.

"Jeez, Loki, no need to be so sombre."

His smile softened as he said, "I apologise, I couldn't help myself."

"No, no! Your laugh is fine, great actually. You should do it more often." I cleared my throat, "But, uh, to ruin the mood; I do have to go. There are people I need to be with or I might lose my mind."

His smile died a little, his voice not so jovial when he spoke. "Yes. What was it that was keeping you here?"

I pursed my lips. "I couldn't leave because I didn't say goodbye to you, not properly anyway."

He said nothing as his face went back to its usual emotionless expression.

"So," I continued, "I'm just gonna go ahead and tell ya what's up so I can get on outta here."

Loki watched me far too intensely than what I would have liked.

"You… you need to understand that people will always have an opinion of you. They'll classify you to what they like: righteous, evil, smart, sly, Prince, son, Jotunn, _monster_ , but you, _you_ aren't what they call you. You're Loki, of Asgard, of Jotunnheim, hell, even of Midgard for a time. You're many things but you aren't evil." I inhaled sharply through my nose. "There are things that you have done that can't be forgiven by most. There are choices you will face in the future that could mean death or life, power or family. Just please, Loki, please know that there's always hope. Even in the dark, when you can't see your way out. There's always a choice to make."

His jaw clenched and he looked to the floor. He actually _broke eye contact_ with me.

"I just want you to know that I believe in you, so when you feel like there's no one there for you I want you to remember what that stupid mortal girl said to you. There's always a choice to make. I want you to make the right one for me Loki. For a stupid mortal girl."

He remained completely silent.

I know the type of shit Loki will do but the day I give up on trying to help him is the day Hel freezes over. I also know that he probably won't make the right choices for a stupid mortal girl but I tried and that's more than I can say for many others.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm sorry." I looked to the ground also, at his pointed shoes. "But I've said my mind and everything was true."

He wasn't going to reply. I stepped away from him and blinked my eyes harshly at the new wave of tears forming. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the energy returning to me. The tug was weak, but it was there. The feeling washed over me and I closed my eyes, focusing.

"You aren't going to say goodbye?" His voice was low, a tone I've never heard before. There was no snide, no cunning joke, no anger. It was just him.

My eyes opened to see him barely maintaining eye contact with me. I desperately wanted to hold him, though impossible considering the ridiculous size difference, but I knew I might not let go if I did. It was almost terrifying to realise that someone I met near a day ago would be someone I considered such a close friend, especially since he's a Norse God who tried to make the Earth his bitch.

"I have a supernaturally influenced feeling that this won't be the last time we see each other." He perked up a bit, curious. "So, no, I won't say goodbye. But I will say 'so long, my friend'." I paused, and smiled. "So, uh, so long, my friend."

I mock saluted him, and the next blink I felt to rid the tears came with a tug and a wave of energy that pulled at my gut. I saw bright white behind my eyelids, and then it stopped.

I opened my eyes to find my face pressed against the floor grating of the Quinnjet. I sat up and scratched the back of my head. My vision blurred and then came back into focus a few times before I could stand without fear of falling back down.

I stumbled to the exit of the jet, slammed the drop door button and continued to stumble some more down the now opened ramp onto green grass.

I could see the Barton farmhouse from here. Steve was in the yard, chopping wood. As I stumbled closer, my coordination came back, until I was able to take a step without nearly tumbling down. I jumped up and down on the spot, waving my arms around in the air mad as a cut snake. "Hey, Capsicle! Oi!"

I kept screaming at him, a large smile across my face, even after I'd caught his attention and Clint noticed him jogging towards me. As they neared, my muscles went stiff, and I froze up as the colours in my line of view started bleeding together like ink on fabric.

I dropped to the dirt before either of them reached me.

* * *

 **AN:**

Loki is rumoured to be in Avengers: Infinity war so these are the character development/ interacting schedules for loki. THIS DOES NOT MEAN THAT LOKI AND RILEY WILL GET TOGETHER IT JUST MEANS THAT THEY HAVE MORE TIME TO DEVELOP CHARACTER.


	21. Chapter 21: Sorry Steve

**AN:**

Stevie seems like a little bit of a douche in this scene but its only because he's trying to follow protocol while dealing with his personal ties to Riley. Please forgive him and forgive my bad writing.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty One**_

When I came to, I was still in the grassy field, but there was an arm around my back, and an uncomfortably hard chest against my temple. Clint was there too, at my feet, waving his blurry hand in front of my face. I blinked away the fuzziness.

"Ffffffffuuuuuuuuuck."

I squished my face up and looked to the sky, but Spangles' head was blocking my view of the blue expanse. His eyebrows were knotted up in concern, and a lazy smile plopped onto my face. I reached my arm up and patted his cheek patronisingly.

"There, there, mister. Just 'coz I'm awesome doesn't mean I'm worth the tears of the innocent."

He pushed me into a sitting position without a blank face. I rubbed the back of my head, which was faintly throbbing. "You couldn't have caught me before I hit the floor?" I asked him.

Clint chuckled. "Sorry, kid. Super speed isn't his power."

"One can only wish…" I trailed off.

I stared back and forth between the two of them as they exchanged secretive glances.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked. "Is there something on my face?" There obviously wasn't, but the look they shared was so serious I didn't know how else to respond to it.

Clint sighed and stood up, brushing off his pants. "I'm sorry, Riley, but you betrayed us for Ultron. Until proved otherwise you'll be treated as an enemy to the Avengers and to the world."

"Wh- HEY!" I exclaimed as Rogers grabbed both my wrists from behind and hauled me to my feet, keeping my wrists together with one of his hands, his other on my shoulder.

"Nononono." I mumbled. **This can't be happening. I can't believe they're doing this.**

"We are really sorry, kid." Steve said from my six. He then used his grip on my shoulder to start moving us.

I lost my cool. "Let go of me!" The warmth ran down my spine in a millisecond, and before I could comprehend what I'd done, Steve had fallen right _through_ me. The next moment I was right behind him, and before I could stop myself, my defensive instincts kicked in and I shoved his back, putting as much telekinetic force into it as I dared. He shot forward, lifting from the ground and tumbling right on top of Clint.

 **Shit.**

They fell into a tangle of overly muscled limbs but jumped up just as quick, changing into their defensive positions.

 **Fuck, this isn't going well.**

They both looked around, scanning the area for me. The thing is, they couldn't see me, which would have been quite hilarious in a situation where they weren't seeing me as a direct threat.

I paced several steps back and forth, grabbing my hair, now free from its restraints, by the fistful and tugging as hard as I could.

 **Stupid.**

I let go of my hair and clenched and unclenched my fists. I screamed and screamed at my own idiocy.

"Stupid." I muttered. I smacked myself on the forehead with the butt of my palm. "Stupid. Stupid, Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I didn't stop smacking. "STUPID!"

I was crying now. The anger at myself pulsating through me like it was a living being itself. I don't remember ever being so angry, and it was because I fucking blew it with my friends, my _family_.

"Hey, what are you doing, guys?" It was Tony. He was strolling leisurely towards Steve and Clint, and, unbeknownst to him, toward me.

"Stark, keep your guard up." Steve replied. "Riley's here and she's gone AWOL."

 **Bullshit.**

"Riley's _here_?" he asked incredulously. "Did you guys even try to talk to her?"

"No." They replied at the same time.

"We were bringing her back to the house for questioning." Clint added.

"You manhandled her didn't you?" Tony deduced bluntly.

"C'mon man, we weren't even that rough." Clint shot back.

I hadn't noticed that I was getting side tracked by them, and just the sound of them talking was bringing me down from my outburst. Energy travelled up my spine. The three of them were immediately aware of me, I hadn't really moved from where I was before.

I stared the three of them down, and they all stared back equally as hard.

Tony stepped forward "Look, Riley. I kno-"

The warmth ran down my vertebrae as soon as he started talking, but I forced it back up and stepped back. I'd only ghosted for half a second.

"Just don't come near me." I said raising my arms out in front of me as if it would stop them if they tried to advance. "I'll go with you- I promise. But I'm on the verge of totally freaking out so please- Just…"

Tony stepped to the side and gestured for me to walk. I travelled through the three of them; Tony on my right and Clint and Capsicle on my left. The latter fell behind while Stark fell into step with me, making sure to stay out of my reaching distance.

The walk itself took no more than a minute, which was spent in silence, and when we got to the house Natasha, Fury, Laura, and her two children were standing on the porch, all sharing a look of confusion except Fury, who looked me hard in the eye.

Everyone was there except Banner, who had only just opened the front door and was in the middle of rolling his shirt sleeves up, fresh from the shower.

He stopped only a step out of the door when he saw me, fingers still over the roll in his left sleeve. My whole family was there but the giant mass of blonde babe, who was out discovering the meaning of his "vision".

"What's the meaning of this?" Bruce asked, coming down the front steps to us on the yard. When he was almost within reach of me, Tony put a hand on his chest to stop him. He stopped walking and instead gave a glare to the hand on his chest. Tony quickly retracted it.

"We spotted her out in the field." Steve told the group, he was oddly formal, which I could contribute to Fury's presence. "We were heading over to her when she fell over and after she came to we told her that she was now considered a threat. We were escorting her to the house when she used her abilities to escape my grasp and temporarily, uh, _immobilise_ Agent Barton and I." They shared an embarrassed look. "Stark managed to disengage her through conversing and she came willingly after that."

I stared at Bruce with a sorry expression. I wasn't meant to hurt any of them; Steve and Clint physically, the rest emotionally with my betrayal (which wasn't really a betrayal, I was on their side the whole time).

"Is this true, Miss Rose?" Fury questioned.

My eyes shot to him and I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, sir. I know that he was just following protocol and stuff, but I freaked out when he grabbed me, and I couldn't control my impulse. I acted in defence under false intent. I wouldn't have thrown him if I wasn't so wound up. I swear it."

I did a quick cross over my chest to give emphasis to my point.

Fury's eye squinted, he 'hmm'ed, and gave Natasha a questioning glance, most likely to triple check whether or not I was lying, and she nodded in silent confirmation. Fury's attention returned to me and he gave his own nod.

I exhaled the pent up tension then looked at my favourite radiation-infected scientist. This time it was me who attempted to step forward. Steve's hand went to my shoulder. I looked to the side and up at his face, which earned me an apologetic glance. I stuck my lip out in an _extremely_ over exaggerated pout and gave him the puppy eyes.

 **C'mon buddy, you know you can't resist.**

He clenched his jaw but did nothing, so I pushed the lip out even further and brought my hands together in a pleading gesture.

 **Just give in.**

He sighed and looked to Fury for permission, who nodded after a far-too-long pause. In less than a second I had turned around and was latched onto Bruce's middle.

"I missed you." I said into his chest. He chuckled and held the back of my head to him.

"Bruce?"

"Hmm."

"Do y-" I cleared my throat. "Do you hate me?"

He didn't reply for a moment too long and my stomach dropped.

 **If I lose my best friend I won't know how to deal. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.**

I tilted my head to look up at him, and he tilted his to look down at me in return.

"I'm certain you had a reason for leaving."

 **Umm.**

"And for joining Ultron,"

 **Ummmm.**

"Who wants to kill us all"

 **Errr.**

"But you came back. You saved me from destroying an entire city, so I'll just _have_ to sit down and listen to _all_ of your reasons." He quirked a 'don't even try to get out of this' eyebrow at me.

"I'll explain everything I swear." He nodded. I still hadn't let go because I hadn't received my answer yet. "So, do you hate me?"

He let out a quite chuckle. "No, of course I don't hate you."

I smiled so hard my face turned red. "Thanks."

He wrapped his arms over my shoulders and I squeezed him in response.

"Riley."

"What?" I mumbled into his chest.

"We can't stand like this forever."

"Yes we can."

"Everyone is staring and you have to convince them you aren't going to help an evil AI destroy the world."

I let out a groan that I didn't finish until I had detached myself from his torso and stepped back. His face dropped suddenly. My smile dropped as I grew confused. Bruce placed his hand under my chin and lifted, exposing my neck. I felt the tip of his finger gently touch the dark bruises the wrapped around my throat.

"What the hell is this?" He demanded, turning to Steve. "Did you do this?"

"Of course not-" Steve started.

"It wasn't him," I interrupted. Bruce looked down at me sceptically and I put my hand on him arm. "Steve would never hurt me like that. It wasn't him," I said more firmly this time.

Bruce sighed. "...You're right," he relented. He turned to Steve. "Sorry."

Tony stepped up to me and clapped me on the shoulder. "So kid, now we're 68 percent sure you won't try to kill us all, wanna explain the dress? It's more star spangled than the old man over there." He smirked at Steve and then me.

I sighed. "Can we go inside?"

He whistled and spun his finger in the air. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, you heard the kid, let's head in."

The smile on my face drops as soon as everyone is facing the house.

 **What am I gonna tell them?**


	22. Chapter 22: You Have No Idea

_**Chapter Twenty Two**_

They sat around me, all of them with the exception of Thor and the Barton children. Ex-Director Fury sat at the head of the table. I was situated on the end. Bruce and Nat sat adjacent to me on either side, followed by Tony and Laura, with Barton leaning on her chair and Steve resting against the countertop.

It took half an hour if me fumbling over my words as they stared at me with criticizing eyes to get my story out. I told them what I felt comfortable with; something I wouldn't call lying, but instead, only slightly bending the truth.

I explained to them how I woke in the cell, how I met Loki, our quarrel. I told them of how I was granted access to the leave the prison. I did not tell them about our meaningful conversations, nor of our budding friendship. I told them, when the question was asked why he did not kill me, that after he tried his hand at choking me into oblivion he was warned against harming me or there would be untold consequences.

And with many apologies thrown in at every chance, I explained that my unnerve from interdimensional travel was what caused me to lose control after the people I expected to welcome me home tried to restrain me.

"I'm just… fuck Steve-o, I'm so sorry for throwing you around like that and Clint he landed on you that would have hurt. I'm really, _really_ sorry."

I looked up from my hands at Steve, who was rolling his bottom lip between his teeth, and Clint, who was tapping his index finger on the top of the wooden chair his wife was seated in, giving them the most apologetic look I could manage.

Steve was the first to reply. "Surprisingly, it really hurt. But I understand that you were under a lot of stress, so it's fine-"

"Stop right there." Tony interrupted, sending a disbelieving look at Steve. "Are you really going to forgive her?" He looked around at the rest of the group. "All of you?"

Though his words are directed at the team, he stares straight at me while he speaks. "After what she did: siding with Ultron? Standing against us in Johannesburg? Disappearing before we can question her afterwards? She has abilities that are dangerous, _she_ is dangerous, we think we know her but we have no idea what her intentions or motives are."

He continued glaring at me, and I didn't break eye contact until a hiccupped sob brought me to my senses and I realised, then, that I was crying.

That hurt – a lot. I didn't ever recall feeling so hurt.

Bruce's hand closed over the two in my lap, and Nat squeezed my knee.

 **At least I still have people that care about me. Don't be upset, Riley. It's fine. You're fine.**

"I…" I sniffed. **Where do I start?** "I've seen the future. I've seen dozens of planets, systems, galaxies. I've seen worlds being destroyed by beings with unimaginable power."

Tony's mouth shut. For the very first time since I woke in the snow, I felt anger boiling up inside me towards someone other than myself.

"There are things out there that you cannot even imagine. And I have seen them."

The comforting grips on me fell as I stood abruptly.

"I have knowledge that could destroy races, worlds, _the fucking universe_! Everything is trapped up here!" I knocked on my temple. "You have no idea what it's like to know these things!"

I stormed towards Tony, who stepped back.

"What I keep to myself could mean the difference between a free universe and one ruled over by cruel forces with unequalled power! A force that could disintegrate fucking planets without a second thought!"

I was in his face now, shoving his chest with every sentence. Fury and Steve stood to defend him, but I threw my hand out, rooting them in place. As they struggled to move their own limbs I continued yelling, screaming. Everything came out.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE! EVERYONE WILL DIE IF I FUCK UP! EVERYONE WILL DIE! NO PLANET WILL BE LEFT IF I FUCK UP!"

Tony was against the wall now, eyes wide as I screamed up at him.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE! DON'T EVER QUESTION MY MOTIVES, MY INTENTIONS! I HAVE BEEN DOING EVERYTHING I CAN TO FIX EVERYTHING THAT HAS BEEN GOING WRONG!"

Small cracks began to appear in the plaster wall either side of his head.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I AM FUCKING DANGEROUS! BUT I AM NOT EVIL. I WOULD NEVER BETRAY YOU. I WAS WITH ULTRON FOR MY OWN REASONS THAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I HAVE BEEN DOING EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO HELP YOU, MY FAMILY, BECAUSE I BELIEVE YOU ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN STOP WHAT'S COMING!"

The cracks spread and spread, growing wider with every centimetre they travelled.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S COMING!"

I punched beside Tony's head in a final act of rage, causing almost the entire wall to crumble around my fist.

"You have no idea what's coming! You have no idea what's coming! No idea what's coming."

I stepped away from Tony, realising what I'd done. I turned to face the group with wide, terrified eyes. All of them stood at attention; Laura was behind Clint, Natasha and Bruce, who stood at attention, and Steve and Fury were still rooted to the spot.

"You have no idea what's coming." I repeated again, this time with a coarse voice from screaming.

There were no other words I could use to express my fear. Thanos was coming. The Mad Titan. I had no idea what to expect other than utter destruction, and that was the most horrifying part; the not knowing.

"You have no idea what's coming. You have no idea."

I crumpled to the floor, pulled my knees to my chin. I felt myself release my hold on the immobilized men.

"You have no idea. You have no idea. You have no idea what's comi-" There was a familiar set of arms around me that made me jumped, before I registered them as Bruce's. "You have no idea what's coming. No idea."

Over and over I repeated the same sentence. I couldn't stop. Bruce's embrace, his gentle hushing in my ear, Nat's hand on my face- they couldn't stop me.

 _I_ couldn't stop me, either.

Nat forced my eyes onto hers. She didn't even blink as she tried to get me to calm down. But the only response she received was my wide, tear-filled eyes and the sound of, "You have no idea what's coming."

Coming to the conclusion that nothing was working, she broke gaze with me to nod at someone behind me. Something cold pierced the skin of my neck, it felt like a needle. I was sure of it after a cold liquid flooded out of it.

My vision instantly became spotted; the colours blended together like water paints.

Clint's voice rang like church bells in my ears. "Sorry, kid."

I lost consciousness with Bruce holding my arms to my sides as he enveloped me on the wooden floor.

* * *

 **AN:**

A bit antsy pantsy wouldn't you say? At least the team know how much shit she's dealing with every time she opens her mouth. She still has a little explaining to do but the team can kinda pick up that she was "siding with Ultron" for a reason.

Review :)


	23. Chapter 23: The East Wall

_**Chapter Twenty Three**_

There was no daylight shining in through the curtain when I woke. I immediately regretted sitting up as sharply as I did because the dimly lit room spun around me.

 **Ugh, shit.**

I stared at the vanity mirror by the wall at the foot of the bed, blinking rapidly, until the spinning slowed and I could move. I rose from the bed, then shifted my weight from foot to foot, cracking my ankles, and I turned to the door, which was shut. I didn't turn the bedside lamp off as I exited the room. I followed the hallway, glancing at the family portraits along the wall, until I came to the first open door. I peeked inside.

The children slept soundly, snuggled into their separate beds. I smiled slightly, then turned away, spying a staircase to the left. I descended with no grace, tripping more than once in my post-drugged state.

 **Don't try to take the blame off your own clumsiness.**

So maybe it wasn't the tranquilizer, but I could dream of a time when I wouldn't stumble over my own two feet.

After the staircase, I took a right U-turn, and came to the living room, which I followed to the kitchen to find the group chatting.

"No, Steve, if Ultron really is after a new body, the Regeneration Cradle would be the way to go."

I stopped short of the entry way as I noticed a wall frame with no plaster in in, and a light pile of dust swept into the corner.

 **I did that.**

Rethinking my decision to face the group so soon, I spun on my heel and leant my back into the living room wall. Little did I realise that my ankle had clicked loudly during the movement. I breathed heavily, calming myself.

"Miss Rose,"

 **Fury. Fuck.**

"Nice of you to join us."

I sighed and stepped around the wall, into sight of the group.

"What gave me away?" I asked in defeat.

"Neither of the Barton children have such rusty joints." **Stupid ankle.**

Mrs. Barton gave an amused smile at that.

"Besides," Fury chuckled. "Their footsteps aren't that heavy."

I looked away from all the eyes on me. "Yeah, I guess so." I exhaled with a weak laugh.

"Would you come take a seat?" It wasn't a question, and I had no plan of digging my metaphorical hole of problems any deeper, so I obeyed. I shuffled to the table and sat next to Natasha.

Fury was behind the kitchen counter, preparing a sandwich, Clint washing up dishes, Tony at the dart board, and Steve and Bruce had taken to a corner each.

"What happened to the wall?" I asked.

"You destroyed it." Bruce offered from behind me.

"Yeah, I remember that. But what happened to all the rubble?" I rephrased.

Clint piped up. "We carried it out to the yard, then swept up the dust."

"Um. Sorry?" I offered. There wasn't really much else I could do other than apologize.

"Eh, it's fine." He replied. "I was thinking about knocking it down anyway."

Laura looked up and squinted.

"No you weren't." I retaliated. "You were thinking about knocking down the East wall, I ruined the West one."

Clint's eyes widened and he gave a frightened side glance at his wife, who squinted further.

Fury cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention. Laura stood up, holding her rounded belly. "It seems that this is getting a bit too work related." She said as she cleared the dining room. "I'm heading outside. Clint, honey," he looked up. "You and I are going to have a little chat about your renovation ideas."

He blew a kiss in her direction which she returned, before heading out to the front porch.

"Here's the deal," Fury addressed me. "Seeing as you get a bit _wound up_ trying to explain yourself, we," he motioned to the group. "Are going to have a shot at doing it for you. And you'll tell us if it's correct or not."

I didn't understand, and it showed on my face, so he kept explaining as he assembled his meal.

"We can't physically restrain you against your will because of your so called 'ghosting' ability. And we also don't want another one of your _incidents_ to occur." He nodded at the ruined wall. "So, this seems to be the safest option. Sound fair?" He sat at the head of the table.

"Yes."

"Good. Let's begin."


	24. Chapter 24: Lady Sweatpants

_**Chapter Twenty Four**_

Everyone was at the table now. They'd all taken a seat after Fury said so.

"We've been talking," It was Steve. "And first of all we want you to know that we understand we don't know what's going on in your head. All that knowledge, it can't be easy in the slightest."

Clint spoke next. "We also want you to know that we understand you can't tell us about certain things. This super bad 'coming' that's going to happen- we have no idea what that is, but we understand that you are trying to help us, so thank you."

"This leads to your allegiance with Ultron." Natasha continued. "We all believe that you are fighting for the Earth, so you wouldn't let something happen that might endanger it. If you think you need to do something, whether it be leaving with Ultron, or even helping him, as hard as it may be for us we'll know that you're doing it for a reason only you understand."

"Talking about the future to those in the present- it's dangerous; it could change timelines. It could have unimaginable consequences." Bruce put a hand on my shoulder. "And keeping things from us, if you believe it would be bad to say aloud, is okay."

My hand covered his over my shoulder. Everyone seemed to be watching Tony expectantly, so I assumed he was supposed to say something, and I looked too.

"Er… Riley, I get it now." His eyes kept flickering from mine to the table. "I get why you were so secretive about certain things. I know now that it was to protect us, and to protect, well, the planet. And even though sometimes you're a stubborn little bitch-ow!" Fury pinched the soft part of his neck at the cuss word. "Look, kid, what I'm trying to say is that I'm sor-" He clenched his jaw. "I'm trying to say that I was wro-" He cleared his throat. "You were right." He exhaled in defeat. "You were right. That's the best I can give you."

He leant back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. I laughed through the tightness in my throat at his antics.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you, Señor Antonio."

I flicked the air in front of my face, and from across the table he clutched the tip of his nose in hurt.

 **It wasn't even that hard.**

"Ow! Jeez, rude!" He pointed at me accusingly as he looked over to Steve, who was grinning broadly. "That's malpractice of her powers! Punish her!"

Steve raised his hands to shoulder height in mock surrender. "Sorry, Stark, but there's nothing I can do. I'm afraid I don't hold that level of authority."

Tony looked betrayed.

"Too scared to fight me yourself?" I teased.

"Pfff. I'm not scared of you."

"Are too."

"Are not.

"Are too!"

"I'm not scared of you."

"You seemed pretty scared this afternoon."

The mood died quickly after that.

 **You're stupid, stupid, stupid!**

"About that, Miss Rose." Fury interrupted. I gave him my full attention. "You'll need to gain control over your powers, even when emotional. If another outburst occurs I'll have to treat you as a threat to the team's safety, and you'll be put into counselling sessions with some good friends of mine. Do you understand?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yes."

"Fantastic." He stood up and looked over everyone at the table. "I want you all in the air in 15 minutes, tops. Finding that Cradle is a top priority." There was a nod of understanding amongst the group. "Tony, you're going to Oslo. Find us that unknown. And Riley," He looked to me. "Who will you be accompanying?"

I knew Tony would have no issues finding Jarvis at the Nexus, so I gave him a nod of encouragement, and said, "I'd like to help them get the Cradle, if that's okay? I just want to make sure everything goes smoothly."

No one objected when Fury gave them a questioning look, so he replied, "That's fine."

He checked his watch as everyone stood. "13 minutes, boys and girls. Get your asses in gear."

* * *

Exactly 13 minutes later I was seated in the Quinjet. I had on a pair of navy sweatpants, a grey, long-sleeved shirt, and simple black sneakers, given to me by the ever-so-kind Laura Barton.

The tension between the team was low, but the anticipation of such an important battle had everyone on edge.

* * *

We'd been travelling for a while. I was called _Sweatpants_ quite a few times. Surprising the name was not created by the witty, sarcastic Tony, but by Natasha.

 **The ultimate betrayal.**

The sun was in the sky now. It felt weird that in less than three hours, I'd seen the sun set and rise, simply because we were on different parts of the globe.

"Thirty minutes out." Clint called from the pilot's den.

* * *

 **AN:**

Ooooo spooky :) I'm so happy their relationships are on the fast road to recovery!

I know that the past few chapters have been around the 1000 word mark, I'm sorry they are so short, but I hope to get a 3000 to 4000 word chapter out by the end of the week


	25. Chapter 25: Oh, Powerful Creator!

**AN:**

THIS CHAPTER IS NEARLY 6 THOUSAND WORDS LONG!

Hopefully this answers some of your questions.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty Five**_

I spied the research lab before Clint called out our distance. This seemed about the time Wanda and Pietro discovered Ultron's endgame, so Helen was going to take a beam to the chest any second now.

Of course, seeing how my plan was to make sure everything went as smoothly as I remember seeing it, I'd tagged along.

As we skimmed past a few rooftops I called to Clint "I think we're supposed to stop here" just as Steve said "Right here should do it, Barton."

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to that." Steve said to me as he passed me an earpiece; a commslink of my very own.

I wiggled my eyebrows at him suggestively, teasing in a mock amazed voice, "Cap, you know what I'm thinking. I think we're soulmates."

He rolled his eyes as the rear door descended, and we both stepped out onto a red roof. Steve jumped the railing in front of us with ease, whereas I missed the first time, falling onto my ass. I realised, after the fall, that I had superpowers, and cursed at my stupidity. I stood, inhaled, and jumped at the top of the railing, giving myself a boost by transferring energy into my movement.

"Two minutes. Stay close." Steve's voice echoed through comms.

As I hoisted myself over the railing, a commslink in my ear, and wielding supernatural abilities, I felt like a secret agent. I mean, well, I would have if it weren't for my lack of stealth, absence of coordination, and these ungodly comfortable, yet not-spy-wear like, sweatpants.

I landed on the roof and took stride with Steve, overlooking the city and Dr. Cho's lab. He turned his head and glanced down at me.

"You're not gonna be this slow the whole way, are you?"

I scoffed. "As if, Captain Good-At-Everything. That was my first time jumping a rail and I nailed it." He cocked his brow and I mustered up a cheeky grin. "I'll race you."

"If it'll keep your pace up, then you're on, kid."

I laughed and leapt onto the closest rooftop, Steve following close after. I landed in a pose I could only describe as a crouching cat. Standing, I immediately began running, gaining speed, and pushed off with all the strength I could muster, landing in the same position, keeping grip on the many different types of roofing I came across.

This went on for a while; me jumping roof to roof, with Capsicle tailing me no more than a rooftop behind. I knew he wasn't racing, but instead staying behind to keep an eye on me. He could probably overtake me and get to the lab a short while before me if he tried.

Eventually I came to a rather interesting obstacle. It was the widest gap between roofs I'd encountered so far. I looked down: it was a two story drop onto pure cement. Falling would mean death or countless broken bones. But did I give any thought to these consequences as I backed up a few paces? Did I doubt I'd make the distance? No. Of course I didn't. I'm stupid, reckless, idiotic, impulsive, etc., etc..

I was two steps into my run up when I heard Steve scream from behind "Riley, stop! You won't make that!"

I ignored him and kept running. I knew I could do it. I just knew. As if in slow motion, my feet lifted from the from rooftop ledge one after the other, and my hands reached for the guttering.

I extended my arms forward in order to catch my weight upon landing on the blue roof, but as I reached the peak height of my jump, I lost all faith in my previous beliefs.

 _I wasn't going to make it._

My hands landed on the edge of the roof, the padding in my sneakers took the impact of my foot pressing against the wall as I tried to hold myself in place. No matter how hard I attempted to hoist my torso onto the roof, I just couldn't. I heard Steve yelling from behind, getting closer, then further to the left as he leapt across a few different roofs, but I couldn't make sense of what he was saying. His voice in my earpiece was unintelligible.

In a final attempt to get onto the roof, I pushed off with my feet. It seemed, however, that those feet were providing the leverage to keep me barely upright. My hands slipped from the roof and my weight left me as I tumbled to the floor. I reached blindly for a grip on something- anything.

The tips of my fingers hooked onto that anything and my legs swung underneath me. My feet were planted against the wall and my fingers were clasped into some guttering set along the roof I'd lost my grip on.

I was on the edge, and my sore fingers held on with ferocious desperation. But I'd done it. I had a solid grip and I'd cleared the jump. Steve was waiting above me, a hand out. The next thought on my mind was to reach for him, but before I could register what was happening, the gutter had detached from the roof on one side. There was a precise moment in which everything seemed to pause and I looked Steve directly in the eyes.

My fingers slipped and then I was falling.

"RILEY!"

* * *

Everything was black. I was in nothing. There were no walls; I wasn't inside. I couldn't see the horizon; so I wasn't outside either. I was in an endless space of nothing.

"Riley." The voice was neither male nor female. Adult nor child. It seemed the voice came from everywhere.

I looked around for a possible source of the sound but there was none. The last thing I remembered was looking up to Steve before I fell. I didn't remember landing. Come to think of it, I didn't even remember coming close to the ground. I guess I did, though.

 **Perhaps this is what death is like?**

I didn't care what it was. I couldn't see anything and there was some creepy fucking voice talking to me from nowhere. I was freaking out. And can you guess what happens when I freak out? I run away.

So I ran, and ran, and ran and ran and ran. So on and so forth. I ran for what seemed like hours, for what felt like kilometres. But I never tired and I never ran out of breath. I couldn't even tell if I'd even moved from where I was.

I was trapped in an eternal and infinite limbo.

 **Well, isn't this a real doosy?**

"Riley."

That fucking voice; there was no emotion and it gave me shivers. I didn't reply to it.

"Riley."

I kept ignoring it, kept walking.

"Riley."

I shook my head.

 **This isn't real. This can't be real.**

"Riley."

I clenched my fists and looked around at the vast expanse of nothingness.

"WHAT?!" Spit flew from my mouth and tears spilled from my eyes and a screamed at nothing. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"

"Riley. There are things I need to tell you. I will explain as much as I can in the time I have."

I forced myself to slow my breathing.

 **There's a disembodied voice talking to me. I'm in some fucked up nowhere place. Fuck it.**

"Okay."

"I created you. The reason you can't remember anything before your arrival at the heroes of Earth is because nothing before then was real."

"What? What does that mean?"

There was a pause.

"I am an ancient being. I am the last of my species, as I have been for many millennia. I vowed to protect the planets that needed it, and recent events have brought me to yours. I fear the things that are to come for your world, as do you, but I am old and dying. I need a replacement, and you are it."

"Why me? I mean, you created me, but why like this?" I asked. "And why can't I remember anything? This makes no fucking sense."

Another pause.

"You needed to fit in with the Avengers. You needed to be accepted. I made you human, young and female for this reason. The females of your race are dangerous, loyal and have a burning need to protect. This makes you the perfect fighter and defender. The females give life to the next generation of your species, creating a fierce subconscious need in those around you to protect you. You were created at this age because children give off a sense of vulnerability that people let down their guard around, and an innocence they enjoy. But you are old enough to have an advanced mental capacity. You lack grace because people will step up to help you when you fall. Even your traits were made to appease to the Avengers' likes. You are witty to keep up with the Iron Man. You are childish to appeal to the Black Widow. You are kind to connect with the Hulk, and adventurous to bond with the first son of Odin. You seem different, dare I say an outsider, to have an understanding with Captain America. And you are vulgar to amuse Hawkeye. You have an accepting heart, which attracts those around you, even those with crueller intentions. You were the perfect fit."

Nothing intelligible was on my mind except, "Oh."

"Please don't be alarmed. You are as real as the next person, you merely came into existence a different way."

"Yes." I said as if in a daze. "Yes."

"Are you fine if I continue?"

I nodded.

"The human mind is fragile, but you needed to be human to fit in with the Avengers. This was the largest complication for me. Your human mind couldn't handle the information of both the past and the future in any one moment during your life, let alone immediately after your creation. I put an illusion around your mind, a world quite similar to the one you're in now, portraying this knowledge as a work of your species' cinematography. This way you could process the real world without overwhelming yourself. I gave you illusions of friends and family so that you would understand the makings of healthy and unhealthy relationships. When I placed you in the real world, the world of the Avengers, I erased the false world so that you would not have any ties to your false life. Does this make sense to you?"

"I think so." I cleared my throat. There was so many questions fighting for dominance on my tongue. "What about my abilities?"

"Of course. You are human and mortal, meaning you can die. In an attempt to minimize the chances of this happening I gifted you with a defence mechanism. This ability you call 'ghosting' allows you to protect yourself against forces that humans are not able to stop, such as explosions, flying projectiles like bullets and debris, and even living beings who mean you harm. Your telekinesis allows you to voluntarily enhance your strength as humans are physically inferior, and use offensive tactics against threats."

"So, um, what you're tryna' tell me is that you created me, gave me a fake life in my head so I would understand how the world works, then placed me into the real world and erased my memory."

"That is correct."

"And I can ghost to protect myself, and I have telekinesis to make myself stronger and attack the bad guys."

"Yes."

"And all of this is 'cause-" I could hardly get the damn name out. "'Cause _Thanos_ is comin'."

"I'm afraid so."

"Wait." I cracked my knuckles anxiously. "Have you really been protectin' countless vulnerable planets for thousands of years?"

"I sought to do as much good with my powers as possible. But now my time is coming to an end and I need someone to help keep the Earth's defenders at their strongest. Even if that means sacrificing themselves in order to do so."

"I understand." I rocked on my feet thoughtfully. "I'd do it without a second thought if it came to it, seein' as you probably made me that way, anyway."

"No. That was never needed to be implanted. It came naturally."

I chuckled nervously. "I can't tell if that's a good thing or bad thing."

There was no reply. I rolled my bottom lip between my teeth for a while, unsure of what to do.

"Why do I keep waking up in different places?" I ask. "Loki's cell, last year, by the way? What was that about?"

"The false son of Odin will come into play several years into the future, further than I can see clearly. I needed him to have someone's comfort before he lost his mother and indulged in his evil impulses in order to give him a chance to change his ways. He lost his chance, and you know how it ended."

"He's not a _false son_." I defended him. "He's as much a part of his family as I am of mine."

I sighed at the lack of reply. "Where are we?"

There was a pause so long I thought I wasn't going to get a response.

"We are in your head. I created this place because I knew you would react negatively to my reveal. In here, there is nowhere for you to go except the same place."

"Interesting. And me fallin' from the rooftops? Did I ever hit the pavement?"

"No. This entire conversation is happening in less than a jiffy, during the time it takes for a neuron to travel. You just lost your grip. You're still falling."

"That's great." I mutter sarcastically. "Just great."

"It was reckless, what you did." The voice said. I guessed it would be condescending if it had emotions. "But, in all honesty, I expected nothing less with such a mixture of characteristics."

"I guess I'm going back there, right. What do I do?"

"It's out of my hands. It's up to you to save yourself. I have faith in you though, Riley Rose. I have a feeling you will go far and do great things, whether they are noticed by others or not."

"Thank you. Really. It means a lot, oh powerful creator." I laughed softly, but again, silence was the only thing to respond.

"I'm dying." The voice spoke. "You will not wake in any other places, nor will you have further visions of the future. You have discovered your powers and it's up to you to train and control them. What you have now is what you will always have."

I listened quietly.

"I'm afraid that my time is up."

My brows furrowed and my lips parted slightly.

"You will never hear from me again, and neither will anyone else."

"No. Don't go! At least tell me your name!

"I do not have a name. I suppose you may call me your Creator, if it pleases you. But I must go, it's out of my hands, my child. It's my time. Everything ends eventually."

The blackness around me started to lighten until it was white.

"I don't…" I clenched my jaw. "Thank you."

The white started to glow.

"Keep your family safe, they are strongest together. I have faith in you, my child."

The white light consumed me.

* * *

I was falling.

It took no time at all for me to register I was out of my own mind and accelerating towards the ground.

I flung my hand out and caught the bottom of the hanging piece of guttering. It caught my weight for a moment, giving me a second to look to the side and spot a clothes line on a close balcony. I flicked my wrist in a 'come hither' motion, and three of the thin, ductile ropes snapped off and landed in my hand. With my weight distributed between the handful of ropes, I swung onto them as the gutter snapped from its hinges. I grabbed onto the balcony railing, grazing my knee across the side of the building, as the section of gutter I was previously holding onto shattered against the pavement.

I looked down at the mess, realising it could have been me down there. Two hands hooked under my arms from above and hoisted me up onto the roof. I landed on my already sore ass bone and then huge arms were around me.

"Don't ever do that again." His voice shook in my ear. "Don't do that to me."

I nodded and put my forehead into the crook of his neck.

"What's going on down there guys?" Natasha asked through comms.

"Nothin'." I replied from my nestled position on Steve's shoulder. "Just me bein' reckless and clumsy as usual."

"Keep it together, Ry. We need that cradle."

"Copy that, ma'am." I joked dryly.

I removed myself from Steve and stood up, offering a hand to him as I checked out my knee. The sweatpants were ripped and a large section of skin was missing. It looked like I'd survived a horrid bike incident on bitumen. "Come on, we gotta move."

He took my hand and I hauled him to his feet.

"Is there any particular rush you wanna clue us in on?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nah, we still got time. I just don't wanna risk anythin'."

* * *

We ran into the destroyed section of the lab. I checked the pulse of all the workers who lay on the floor as Steve ran to Cho. Ultron was true to his word when he'd said Helen's entire staff would die. They were all dead. I'd just touched a bunch of dead people, and in all honesty I didn't feel as shaken as I thought I would.

I jogged over to Cap and Cho.

"...Inside the Cradle. The gem-"

"Stone." I muttered, but neither of them heard my correction.

"Its power is uncontainable. You can't just blow it up. You have to get the Cradle to Stark."

"First, I have to find it."

"Go."

Cap looked at me as he stood and headed to the door. "Let's move."

"No, I can't be a part of this fight. I could cause some serious timeline alterage." I crouched by Helen and pressed a new towel to her bleeding shoulder. "I'll stay with Cho. Go get 'em."

He nodded briefly and ran from the lab.

Helen's breathing was becoming erratic. "I can't see the wound. You have to describe it to me, then I'll know what to do."

 **Calm down, Riley. She needs your help not another problem.**

"Brace yaself, I'm gonna pull the towel off for a second." She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw as I pulled the rag off as quickly and gently as possible. The moment it was off, blood started gushing from the crater onto he top of her shoulder. I covered the wound again. "So bad news and good news."

Helen looked at me with eyes half full of fear and hope.

"The bad news first. You're bleeding out, and the wound isn't gonna just disappear. I don't know anything about this doctor stuff, but even I can tell this is really, _really_ bad." She closed her eyes and I watched as a few tears fell don her amazing cheekbones.

 **Well done, Riley. Definitely A+ comforting. Thumbs up to you.**

"Good news, though," her teary eyes opened. "I've seen the future and -spoiler alert- you're in it!" I laughed weakly. "You're gonna be fine. Help's on the way."

It was less than a minute later and no one had showed up. Cho was drifting in and out of consciousness, more unconscious than not. No one was coming and Cho was going to die if I didn't get her some serious medical help.

I sighed, waited another five seconds, and then sighed again.

"Dr. Cho, we need to move." I held her face in my bloody hands and tilted her head to look at me. "Helen, open your eyes."

When I got no reply, physical or verbal, I moved one hand up to her eye and opened her lids, checking her pupillary thingy-

 **Pupillary response, stupid.**

Yeah, I checked her pupillary response, and they dilated under the light, meaning she was still alive.

"Sorry about this Doc."

I stood up and stepped away, then I faced my palms out towards her sitting form. I moved my hand in a horizontal motion, and her body slid slowly onto the floor. I flipped my hands to my palms upwards and lifted them. Helen's body lifted from the ground. When she was chest high, I started walking to the exit, keeping my hands up to hold her in the air. I'd never used my telekinesis directly on a human before. I mean, I'd managed with the Hulk, but that was more about containing his force, where as this was delicate work, and honestly all I was worried about was losing control and dropping her.

At the door, there were a variety of vehicles and differently dressed people surrounding the entrance to the lab. The ones that caught my attention were the ambulances, and people in black with heavy body armour and big guns. Obviously the explosions had attracted a lot of attention, so it was no surprise that law enforcement was here.

I turned my back to them and used my butt to push open the door. I stood there as a living door jamb whilst I moved Helen's unconscious form through the glass frame, then followed her out into the open. The black clad soldiers took a semi-circle formation around me and the floating figure, taking a knee and aiming their fire arms.

They shouted a bunch of different things at me, none of which I could understand since it was all in Korean. And me yelling back over the noise that I didn't understand and I needed help. I wanted to raise my hands up in surrender but they were the only thing keeping Dr. Cho from falling.

After a further exchange of shouts, a shot went off about a meter from my feet. A warning shot.

"DON'T SHOOT! I'M ON YOUR SIDE FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

Six shots went off and in my fit of fear, I threw up my hands and rebounded the bullets on all sides, sending them to the ground. This caused Dr. Cho's unconscious body to start falling to the cement. In an act of desperation, I pushed off from my spot, diving onto the pavement underneath her, taking the brunt force of her head and chest. It also knocked the breath out of me, but details, right?

I heard a small groan from Helen before there were people swarming around me after that. They pulled Helen off me and handed her to the people working the ambulance station. Rough hands grabbed my upper arms and lifted me to my knees. I hissed as my skinless knee touched the brittle pavement, and leant all my weight onto my good side. They patted me down for weapons, and upon realising I had none, proceeded to take out a pair of handcuffs.

 **Well, isn't this great? Do a good thing, help a friend, and end up on your ass. Perfect.**

I sighed in combination of defeat and annoyance, but my solace was given to me knowing that Cap and the Maximoff twins were kicking ass while Nat was being super cool as always.

Before the second cuff was locked, an ambulance worker rushed over and spoke in a hushed voice in the ear of the officer in front of me.

 **Rude.**

I mean, it's not like I could understand them anyway, but still, courtesy. Regardless, the man barked an order at the soldier cuffing me and I was pulled to my feet and pushed to the ambulance where Helen was patched up and hooked up to a bunch of beepy-beep machines.

With my hands cuffed behind me and a soldier standing on guard just out of arm's length, I leaned over Helen, who smiled weakly.

"How ya doin', Sheela?" I asked softly.

"I'm doing just fine, Riley, thanks to you."

I scoffed dismissively. "Don't give me credit for anythin', you're the reason I was calm through this whole shitstorm."

"No need to be modest. But, really, thank you. I'd be dead without you."

I smiled. "Just another day in the life of the Sweatpants."

She furrowed her brows at me in confused amusement. "Who?"

"Never mind. Can you tell them," I gestures to the officer behind me. "That I wasn't killin' anyone, and that I was actually helping. I'd do it, but I don't speak Korean."

 **And if I did it would be an explanation full of very colourful vocabulary.**

"I can. One moment please." She called to the soldier behind me and spoke to him for a minute in a rush of foreign language. He then went to Mr. Boss and relayed what Dr. Cho told him. Mr. Boss strode over, paused, and then began speaking to me in Korean, which I did not understand, but Helen was eager to help.

"He said he's terribly sorry for the misunderstanding, but he wasn't going to risk his men seeing as you have powers. He thanks you for your cooperation and hopes you are not offended by his choice of actions."

I smiles at him and said, "It's totally cool. I understand you viewed me as a threat, but I no longer have a problem," and Helen relays the message straight away.

He smiles briskly and walks away, barking an order at a soldier who hurries to me and unlocks my cuffs. I smile at him, seeing at it's the only form of communication, and rub my wrists as he leaves.

I turn back to Helen. "You're gonna be fine, Dr. Cho. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye."

Then I make my way down the street. I tap my earpiece twice as I break into a steady jog, and immediately hear commotion on the other end.

"Update me with where we're at please, Clint."

"Good to hear your voice, kid." Barton says through comms. "Ultron is beating the shit out of Cap and those damn twins on a train, and Nat is hot pursuit of the package. What are you up to? You've been radio silent for a while."

I was near the end of the bridge now, coming to the streets. I turn right and head up the loop, trying to get a vantage point to see from.

"All good. Had a run in with some authority, there were guns and handcuffs and the lot, but it's all good now. And Helen Cho is in safe hands."

"Well done, kid." There was a pause. "Wait, did you say guns? As in bullets?"

"Err, yeah? It's not like they had water pistols. But I deflected the shots, so it's fine. There was just a misunderstanding."

"Well if you say- Hold on please. Okay, package is airborne. I have a clean shot."

"Negative. I am still in the truck." Nat objected.

"The hell are you..."

"Just be ready, I'm sending the package to you."

"How do you want me to take it?"

"Uhhh." She mused. "You might wish you hadn't asked that."

I snorted. "That sounds dirty."

"Not the time, Riley." I heard Steve call. He sounded like he'd just taken a serious blow.

"Turn around and back the Quinjet up for me, pal." Nat said to Clint.

"Oh." Clint realised. "That's risky, are you sure you're up for it Nat?"

"Yep. C'mon."

"I lost him!" Cap yelled. "He's headed your way!"

 **Yep, to take Nat. Oh my fuck, I can't believe I'm letting this happen.**

I was on the highest loop of the bridge now, and could clearly see the Quinjet tailing the truck backwards.

I tapped my earpiece. "Nat, you trust me right?" I asked.

"Um, more than I usually trust someone."

"And you believe I'd never let anything happen to you if I knew it would turn out bad?"

"Of course. You're part of the family now. Why? Is something gonna happen?"

"Um." I breathed in deeply trying to calm my heart rate as I watched a shiny projectile rise up from the city towards the airborne vehicle. "Just listen to him rant about shit, don't try to fight back. You'll be fine, I promise."

"That makes no sense, kid."

The Cradle, along with a certain redhead dropped from the truck. Ultron was getting dangerously close.

"I'm sorry, Nat."

Then she was ripped from the box by the flying metallic madman, leaving the Cradle to fall into the Quinjet. There was static on her end, and then silence as she was pulled out of the distance our commslink could reach.

"If you have the package, get it to Stark!"

"Do you have eyes on Nat?"

"GO!"

I watched as the Quinjet propelled forward towards me. It swooped down as I jumped, putting as much force into the leap as possible. I landed in the rear, rolling awkwardly on my shoulder, and up righting myself on my skinned knee.

"Ow, fuck!" I hissed, using the Cradle to jump up onto my feet. I grit my teeth and held my shoulder as I rolled it around, checking for damage. Thankfully, it was only a little sore.

My hand dropped from my shoulder as I stared at the Cradle. The Mind Stone was in there. So was Vision. I squatted down next to it, by his head.

"Hello." I said timidly. "I don't even know if you can hear me, considering the mad scientists haven't implanted Jarvis' matrix into you yet. I mean, you convulse when your life support gets shut off. So you're obviously aware." I giggled quietly. "I actually can't wait to meet you. From what I've seen you just seem so cool." I sighed. "Anyway, I'm talkin' to you even though you're probably not mentally aware since I let my friend get taken by the bad guys."

I looked at the box as if waiting for a response. "I know, I know. Dick move, Riley. But it had to happen, and I know she won't get hurt. Besides, we'll be meetin' her again real soon." I scratched my head. "What I'm worried about is Clint- that's the one driving us to safety, by the way- because he and Nat are so close. They told me they would understand if I did questionable things as long as they were for the right reasons, since I've seen the near future, but I'm just scared he'll be mad."

I stared at the box in deep contemplation. "You're right," I stood up confidently. "I should just go ask. No point in wallowing when I don't even know the answer."

I patted the Cradle. "Thanks, Vi."

I walked with trepidation to the pilot's den. I stopped short and gave myself a push.

 **You've jumped buildings, travelled through different dimensions and times, fought a Norse god, escaped a metal megalomaniac, and survived your own clumsiness; you can talk to someone you trust.**

I bit my bottom lip and poked Clint's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, kid." I couldn't read what he was feeling. I walked around the chair and leant against the rim of the desk where there was no buttons and switches. "What's up?"

"Um, about before, with Natasha. I just wanted to know how you're feeling- about me, I mean."

"I'm worried sick, really, but as much as I fret, I trust you equally as much. Nat's one of your closest friends, your family. And you take care of your family."

I smiled in relief. "I'm worried too, but I just-" I cleared my throat and made myself look at him. "You know that if I knew something was going to hurt my family, I'd do anything I could to stop it. _Anything_."

He looked away from the sky to me and I smiled further. "I _promise_ you, Nat is gonna be fine."

He smiled back. "I believe you."

Satisfied, I pushed myself from the desk and wandered through the interior of the jet. I needed to clean and wrap my skinless knee, and some painkillers for my shoulder and crushed chest, so I set out on a search to find a first aid kit. Honestly, I could have just asked which compartment it was in, but I was enjoying the comfortable silence and I needed something to do for the flight home.

Eventually (after discovering many hidden hiding places for weaponry and such) I discovered a first aid kit, which was right next to the Cradle in plain sight that I never noticed. I opened it, dry swallowed the painkillers on hand, grabbed a tube of antiseptic cream, a gauze pad, a bandage and set to work.

It was painful, but it was better than an exposed and filthy wound, so I couldn't really complain. It was my own stupidity that caused it anyway.

I was really psyched to see Bruce again, and, dare I say it, Tony. I actually missed them. Maybe that trait was implanted by my Creator, so that I would stay with them? I guess I'd never know, but I did know that I loved them, each and every one. Come to think of it, I don't recall ever telling them that. It would be as simple as, "I love you guys" but it never felt like the right moment.

 **I guess I'll have to get around to that.**


	26. Chapter 26: The Birth Of Ghost

**AN:**

I was asked a question a while ago about whether I had an actress in mind for Riley, but honestly I couldn't find one. I just felt like they didn't capture her properly.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Twenty Six_**

The pain in my chest and shoulder had diminished completely, leaving only a slight stiffness in my injured leg, but also declaring me primed and ready for hugs with my two favourite dorks.

Clint had landed the jet on the aircraft pad below the Avengers Tower's main laboratory. With some (extremely exhausting) team effort, we pushed the Regeneration Cradle up the fancy shmancy staircase, leaving scrapes all over the varnished wood. Step by step, we pushed the heavy, metal, (did I mention heavy) box into the lab. In all honesty, I was doing most of the work, despite Clint giving it all he had. But even with my telekinetic juice, it was a struggle.

"Damn, Vi. You should think about shedding some of those intergalactic kilos." I huffed through laboured breaths.

"What was that?" Clint puffed.

 **They don't know about Vision yet! Cover up! Recover!**

"Err... Nothin'?" I cringed at my own save, my mouth turning into a frowning grimace.

Clint didn't see it as he was watching to make sure we didn't run into any desk or equipment. "That's definitely the most inconspicuous reply I've ever heard." He responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

With a few more pushes, the Cradle was in place in the centre of the lab. Clint stood off to the side, speaking into his earpiece as I watched the light from within the metallic crib. I could hear him through my own earpiece, he was calling Stark and Banner to the lab, but I drowned out what he was saying. I bent at the waist, putting my elbow on the lid of the Cradle and my chin in my hand then continued to watch the light.

"I should probably stop talkin' to a half-alive android in a box but I can't help it." Through the mist in the Cradle, I could just identify the shape of his head, and the faint glow of the Mind Stone. My free hand travelled to the yellow illumination, and my middle finger traced it on the thick glass as I continued speaking. "It feels like you're already alive, I guess. Like you're all there, but you're just waitin' for somethin' to give you that push." I laughed softly. "Wouldn't it be funny if you weren't, and couldn't remember a thing I've been sayin' to you this whole time." I started pressing that same finger into the glass as hard as I could, feeling attracted by a pull to the Infinity Stone. When I moved my finger away after realising I wasn't able to get to it, there was a shallow dip in the several inches thick glass.

 **Oops. I didn't realise I was using that much strength.**

I was confused about the strange, though small, magnetism I had to the Stone. I hoped it was a normal thing, but I don't recall anyone else ever mentioning anything like it.

I paced from the Cradle as the elevator gave a soft ding and two brunettes stepped out. I squealed like a child when I saw them and ran on my stiff knee to them. Thanks to their considerably longer legs, we met halfway and I jumped between them. My arms went wide and swung around both of their necks. I forced them closer to and around me, making myself the filling in the best hug sandwich ever.

"I missed you guys so much!" I whisper-yelled. I felt Bruce chuckle and pat me on the back, giving me my cue to release them and step away.

"We were only separated for 17 hours." Bruce said.

"That's 16 hours and 59 minutes too long, thank you very much." I smiled back and rested my forehead on the outer side of his arm, using him as a leaning post.

 **Tony's being quiet, too quiet.**

I twisted my neck, still keeping my forehead on Bruce's arm, but my face was towards Stark. The man looked lost, and upon seeing my questioning glance, proceeded to ask, "You, the girl who gets annoyed at everything I do, genuinely missed me?"

He kind of seemed touched. I laughed, masking my uncertainty at his behaviour. "'Course. I try to hate you, but I can't. You're like my annoying-as-fuck older brother."

Tony opened his mouth in offense. "Watch your language, young lady." He teased with a trace of a smirk. Bruce flicked me on the top of my head.

 **The betrayal is real, Bruce. Right in the feels.**

I pulled myself off of Bruce's arm and glared at Tony. "What are ya gonna do about it, punk?"

Tony's smirk widened and he lunged for me. I giggled as he reached centimetres within reach of me, then flooded myself with energy. I didn't know what I sounded like, but I assumed a giggle getting cut off out of the blue would sound quite strange, even more so since the person giggling disappeared at the same moment.

Tony, unassuming to my actions, stumbled into the spot I was still standing in.

 **Tony Stark is** _ **inside**_ **me. Ugh, I feel so dirty.**

I stepped out of his way. He scratched his head and looked around for me before looking to Bruce, who was _actually smirking_! I spotted Clint behind the two of them, crouching on top of the Cradle with a fist to his lips, trying to silence his amused laughter. It seemed peculiar that Mr. Stark losing his centre of balance for a single moment was so darn hilarious.

"Stupid Ghost." Tony muttered with a pretentious pout as he fixed the bunched material around his right elbow. "I'll show her."

I smirked and jumped behind him, reappearing for all eyes to see. "Show me what?" I challenged.

He swung around with wide eyes at the sound of my voice, his right hand coming up to my left ear as he made for a pinch. I ghosted before he could grab hold, leaving his hand to swing down lamely at his side.

I smirked evilly as an idea popped into my head. I walked to Bruce and grabbed his hand, pushing energy up his arm and through his body. He gasped at the foreign sensation, having only experienced this once when he was the Other Guy, and looked down at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You're ghosting with me." I answered plainly. "I have an amazing idea to scare Tony. You stand over there in front of him, and I'll go behind."

We both took our positions and I smiled mischievously at him before pulling the energy I'd leant to him back into me. Tony spotted Bruce as soon as he appeared, stepping back in surprise, right at the moment I finished my short run up. I jumped onto Tony's back, wrapping my legs around his middle and pinning his arms to his side at the same time while my own arms went around his neck. He gave a startled cry.

I bowed my head down until my lips were in line with his ear and whispered as creepily as I could manage -which was very much- "I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go." I emphasised my point by squishing him between my limbs a little tighter with each sentence.

It was quite a sight. Apparently Clint and Bruce both thought so too, because Bruce was holding his head in his hand and shaking with laughter, while Clint was rolling on his back atop the Cradle, giggling like mad.

 **Who's the cackler now, Barton?**

Deciding the joke was getting old, and not wanting to push Tony too far, I placed my hands on his shoulders and used them to propel myself down onto my own to feet. I clapped Tony on the shoulder on my way past him. "You're my world, Mr. Stark. Don't hate me 'coz you ain't me."

"You're the most annoying fucking person I've ever known." Was his response.

I laughed as I neared Clint, who was holding his stomach and recovering from his fit.

"I'm the most _awesomest_ person you've ever known." I corrected him.

I tapped the edge of the Cradle gently, but loud enough to make some noise. "We should probably get to work on this." I tapped the Cradle once more for extra measure. "We got a lot o' work to do."

"You don't have that much work to do." Bruce pointed out. "You're not the ones who have to figure this thing out."

"True." I replied, as I picked up a desk chair and placed it beside Vivi's head. "I'll be the encouragement to keep working. You stop working, and I'll haunt ya till the end of ya days. They call me Ghost for a reason." I widened my eyes impossibly big without raising my eyebrows and stared Clint down as he tried his best to open the Cradle. I plopped ungracefully onto the chair while Bruce gave an amused huff at my antics and started typing madly away at a computer, searching for clues on where Natasha might be being held. Tony pulled out a clear, rectangular piece of glass from his pocket. Glanced around to see if the boys were watching, and stepped out of the room. It was my expert deduction that he went off to have a little chat with a particular British computer program.

* * *

It had been 15 minutes of Bruce scanning a bunch of websites and other sources on his computer, and me watching Clint try to crack open the Regeneration Cradle. At one point he noticed the grooved I'd made in the lid and ran his finger over it, baffled, but said nothing.

Tony sauntered into the lab a while after that. "Anything on Nat?"

"I haven't heard." Bruce said as he stood from the desk and headed towards Stark. They took stride with each other and headed towards Clint and I.

"But she's alive," Tony assured him. "Or Ultron would be rubbing out faces in it."

Clint jumped off the Cradle and walked around to face them. "This is sealed tight." He declared. "The most I found was a tiny ass groove in the lid. But unless we can figure out what made it, we got no way of getting into this thing."

It was obvious he was about to go off and search for that 'what', and I needed him searching for Nat at Tony's suggestion. I reluctantly put my hand in the air. "It was me."

In perfect synchronisation, each of them raised an eyebrow at me.

"I put the groovy thing in the thing." I gestured wildly with my hand at the Cradle, which was just out of arms' reach.

"Could you open it up for us?" Bruce asked as he neared the Cradle.

"I could."

"Will you?"

"Nope. No can do. Sorry, Brucey." At his sad puppy eyes I continued with "The future's at stake. Don't give me that look."

"You're lucky you're one of the good guys," Clint mused. "Or you'd probably get a punch to the face right now for that."

I sighed theatrically. "You try to do a nice thing..."

"We're gonna need to access the program, break it down from within." Bruce stated as he laid a hand on the Cradle. Tony obviously didn't like that because he was immediately thinking of ways to get Clint out of the room. As Clint walked behind him with hand on his luscious hips, Tony swivelled around.

"Any chance Natasha might leave you a message outside the internet? Old-school spy stuff?"

He'd successfully captured Clint's attention, as the man himself rubbed his knuckles along his jaw. "There are some nets I can cast." His urgency increased dramatically as he made his way to a downwards staircase, completely determined to find his best friend. "Yeah, I'll find her."

Tony watched him leave, then turned to me. He walked over and stood beside me with one hand in his pants pocket and the other on my shoulder. Bruce was busy at a computer and didn't notice as Tony tilted his head down at me, and before he could ask me some shit about if I could help Clint as an excuse to get me out of the room, I interrupted. "I'm not leavin'. Clint might have fallen for it, but there is no way you're getting me out of this chair. Besides, I already know how the conversation you're about to have is gonna turn out."

"As if you know every single _word_. You just know what's gonna happen. Please leave."

"I can work on tissue degeneration if you could fry whatever operational system Cho implanted." I glared at Tony as I said what Bruce was about to say. And, whoopdy doo, Bruce began the exact same sentence just as I started the last word. Tony started walking around to the other side of the Cradle, where Bruce was approaching, giving me an eye roll that meant _'fine, you can stay'_ as he went.

 **That's what I thought, bitch.**

I sat back in the chair and watched the conversation unfold.

"Yeah, about that..." Tony scratched his head, giving Bruce a look. Banner paused and looked up at Tony, but Stark just continued to look at him like that. Bruce caught onto what Tony was insinuating and cocked his head as he responded bluntly "No."

Tony advanced with his hand out. "You have to trust me."

Bruce stepped back with his arms turned out wide. "Kinda don't."

"Our ally, the guy protecting the military's nuclear codes," He flicked this magical piece of glass and a hologram of Jarvis' spherical form appeared. "I found him."

"Hello, Dr. Banner, Miss Rose." Jarvis greeted us.

"Hey, buddy." I responded, though Bruce did no such thing. He merely watched thoughtfully, and Tony took this as an opportunity to keep persuading.

"Ultron didn't go after Jarvis because he was angry. He attacked him because he was _scared_ of what he can do." He pointed at Jarvis. Bruce tilted his head and licked his lips as he continued stepping away. "So Jarvis went underground. Scattered, dumped him memory. But not his protocols."

Bruce, who had circled the head of the Cradle, crossed his arms as he stood next to me, listening to the things that came out of Tony's mouth.

"He didn't even know he was in there until I pieced him together."

Bruce scoffed and raised his hand to his head. His hand came down again as he paused and thought over what was being asked of him. "So, you want me to help you put Jarvis into this thing?" He gestured to the things at hand as he said them.

"No! Of course not." Tony objected. Bruce waited for the penny to drop in the pause that followed. "I wanna help you put Jarvis into this thing."

Bruce shook his head and looked away from the Cradle.

"We're out of my field here." Tony continued. "You know bio-organics better than anyone."

"And you just assume Jarvis's operational matrix can beat Ultron's?"

"Jarvis has been beating him from the inside without knowing it. This is the opportunity. We can create Ultron's perfect self, without the homicidal glitches that he _thinks_ are his winning personality. We have to."

"I believe it's worth a go." Jarvis inputted.

Bruce looked at me expectantly. "What do you think about this?"

I shrugged as a smile crept over my face. "I mean, there's a lot of risks involved." The smile widened and I couldn't control it as hard as I tried. "But I think we should just do it an' see what happens." I put my hands up in surrender, pursing my lips to try to kill off the Cheshire grin on my face. "But that's just me."

He sighed.

 **That definitely** _ **wasn't**_ **the answer he was looking for.**

"I'm in a loop!" He cried. "I am caught in a time loop. This is exactly where it all went wrong."

"I know. I know." Tony tried to calm Bruce as he approached him. "I know what everyone's gonna say. But they're all ready sayin' it." His eyes darted to me for a moment. "We're mad scientists. We're monsters, buddy. We've gotta own it. Make a stand."

Bruce exhaled, shaking his head and looking back at the Cradle.

"It's not a loop." Tony promised. "It's the end of the line."

Bruce looked up at Tony, then down at me. I smiled slightly and nodded my head, giving him the green light.

"Okay." He relented. "Okay, fine."

Tony and I smiled at each other as Bruce turned and set to work at the computer behind him. Happy with the fact that the conversation turned out the right way, I stood and headed down the stairs, leaving the dorks to their work.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped up next to Clint. I grabbed the spare chair and flipped it, placing it facing him and straddled it, watching him scan a few monitors with different programs on them for a while.

"Hey, Ghost?" He asked without turning from the monitors

"Hmm."

"How's Nat doin' right now?"

I closed my eyes and thought, recalling everything that was happening in Sokovia between her and Ultron. "Well, I can't tell you where she is," My eyes were still closed. "But I can tell ya that she's fuckin' around with some equipment and wires an' stuff. She'll be on the ball right... about..." I paused, opening my eyes and pointing to the radio. "Now."

We both watched the radio with intense eyes. No more than three seconds after, static came through the speaker, and Clint was quick to plug in a headset. He gave me a smile and mouthed a 'thank you' as he pulled the headset over his ear. I returned his gesture with a double thumbs up before lifting myself from the chair and heading up the stairs.

 **Clint's gonna be fine.**

* * *

I was seated by Vision's head again, this time between an assortment of tubes.

After my brief interaction with Clint, I'd managed to get my hands on better medical treatment. I now had a washed, cleaned, and much better wrapped knee. I'd even put a knee pad from the training gym over it so I could put weight on it. I changed my clothing too, with the knowledge that soon we would be 18 000 feet in the air on a floating city. Please thank Stark for the clothes (and his never ending wealth). I now had on a tight fitting grey long sleeve shirt that had a neckline just below my collarbones, a pair of super stretchy grey jeggings with the knee pad over the top, and a grey pair of ankle high combat type boots. Grey was just my colour, I guess.

Okay, well maybe I wanted a costume of my own, and grey seemed to best fit the idea of 'Ghost' after white, which became dirty too easily. But still, it looked good despite my unthinness and I loved it. I'd looked into the mirror and thought to myself:

 **Well shit, girl. You're actually the Ghost now. Ya sexy thang.**

Anyway, I was seated next to Vi between the pipes and tubes. I leant forward and rested my elbows on the tops of my parted knees, and clasped my hand together.

With that, I started talking to the box.

* * *

 **AN:**

So now you know what Riley's superhero costume thingy is! All grey! So original. I was tempted to have her put on the jewellery Tony gave her, but I don't want it getting ruined in the fight. Unlike Wanda, Riley will be using physical blows like punches, so I don't want her ring to break or hurt her. Jewellery was impractical, sorry :)

Reviewww :)


	27. Chapter 27: Family, Remember?

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

I told Vision about how I wound up sitting by him, I described every moment from when I woke in the woods to Natasha arresting me, and being taken to the tower and learning of my abilities. I even told him about my visit to Asgard, and how the Queen sent me pizza to help deal with her younger son's antics, then I told him about the fight in Korea and how I totally nailed the rooftop jumping thing.

And, for the first time, I recalled aloud the events that transpired in my own head, and how I met my Creator. It was nice to get it off my chest, whether he was listening or not. I had a feeling he was, but even if he wasn't, at least I knew I had a grasp on what was going on in my life.

I'd given the Regeneration Cradle another soft pat and headed up to my room again. I snatched the jar of delicious sandwich spread, ran to the kitchen for a teaspoon, and made my way back to the lab, shoving a mouthful of the deliciously disgusting stuff onto my tongue. I knew now that whatever life I thought I had before I wound up here was only implanted, but I still felt the familiar warmth of home because of my devouring the food.

I was just finishing an umpteenth mouthful as I walked into the lab. Adjacent left to me were Tony and Bruce, and opposite me, walking into the lab from the other entry, were Steve, Wanda, and Pietro, looking pissed.

 **Ah shit.**

"I'm gonna say this once." Cap started.

"How 'bout non-ce." Tony sassed.

"Shut it down!"

"Nope," Tony turned away like a defiant child. "Not gonna happen."

I was upset that they were fighting amongst themselves. I tuned out and closed my eyes as I argued with myself not to interfere.

 **Come on, Riley. You know they're gonna be fine.**

 **They're my family. I can't just let them do this to each other.**

I chewed the inside of my cheek to refrain myself from stopping Pietro from speeding around the Cradle, detaching the life support for Vision, and clenched my jaw as the Regeneration Cradle beeped in protest.

"No, no. Go on." He deadpanned to them all. "You were saying?"

My fists clenched as I waited to hear the gunshot from below. It was getting harder for me to control myself.

 **We're supposed to be a family. This shouldn't be happening.**

One moment Pietro was at eye level and then he was through the glass pane on the floor with Clint. The systems hooked up to the Cradle displayed bright red bold text across the monitors that read 'POWER LOSS CRITICAL'. I knew that Vision would be okay and that Thor would give him the power he needed to live, but I still detested the thought of Vision in pain and stuck in that box.

My body was tense and coiled like a compressed spring. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out for. There was just this gut wrenching feeling inside of me growing and growing from listening to them fight and argue.

I visualised it before I actually saw it: Steve tossing his shield through the air at the computer systems. And that was when all the pent up energy inside me tore free and I decided to do some good with it.

As Tony blasted Cap with a summoned piece of armour, I shot my hand out and rooted his feet to the floor, freezing his arms in the positions they were in. Once Steve was off the floor I did the exact same to him. I dropped my hands and turned to Bruce and Wanda. Bruce was going for Wanda's neck, about to wrap his thick forearm around it, and both my now free hands shot out to freeze him like the others and then slide him to the left to protect him from Wanda's blast. She paused and looked at me with baffled eyes, to which I did not respond.

I rounded on my heels to see Clint clear the stairs and aim a firearm at Wanda, who I had not immobilised. I tilted my head down and he froze, with a swish of my hand his fingers unwillingly released its grip on the gun and it clattered to the floor, leaving the sharp noise to echo in the silent lab. Everybody's eyes were on me, most of them unable to speak as their mouths were pressed shut.

"Oh!" I grimaced and waved my hand, releasing them of their verbal restraints. "Sorry."

Still, nobody said anything despite being perfectly able to.

"Pietro!" I yelled as I looked into the hole to see him dragging his sore body from the ground. "Get your butt up here."

"What are you doing, Riley?" Wanda asked in a low, cautious voice. "I cannot read you so you must tell me if I am to know."

"You're all seriously pissing me off." Pietro walked at a leisurely pace over to his sister. "We're a family. Yes, that means you two as well." I looked at the Maximoff Twins. "We're fighting one common enemy here, a madman on the brink of global destruction, _genocide_." I stressed. "We should be working together, not fighting."

"Working together, huh?" Steve asked. "Why haven't you frozen them yet?" He eyed the Twins with eyes holding a small amount of suspicion despite teaming up with them only moments ago.

"Hey, don't jump to conclusions! Wanda has telekinesis like me, and I knew she'd be strong enough to break free of my hold almost straight away. And Pietro just fell through the floor." I watched the four immobilised men. "Besides, they aren't the ones arguing like feral kids."

They all looked to the ground like shamed children, as if I was the mother who had scolded them.

"I can't keep this up for much longer, it's wearing me out. So I'm going to release you all and you're not going to attack each other." They nodded and exhaled as they finally were able to shift their legs and arms. I gave them an apologetic look. "Family, remember?"

"You always get what you want, don't you?" Pietro smirked.

"Of course I do. I'm the youngest."

He rolled his eyes. "Only by a little. I am not that many years older than you, you know, Tiny Rose." He gave an odd look as he said that.

"I know." I replied nonetheless.

"At least I am not so old and wrinkly like the rest." The rest of them glared and Wanda scoffed and hit his shoulder.

"What do we do now?" Tony pondered, walking to the Cradle.

"It will die if we leave it like this. And we can't make a peaceful decision in time, if we do end up saving it."

"We should just leave it." Cap suggested.

"I saw in its head. It will bring upon the death of billions." Wanda sneered at the box.

" _It_ ," I shot them all a disapproving look at their referral to Vision. "Will not live or die by your decision." There was a faint crack of thunder in the background; the others didn't hear it because I was the only one listening out for it. "Everybody might wanna take a step back."

The idea of danger had them away from the Cradle and in wary, defensive positions in seconds.

Then Thor busted in through the hallway, looking mad as a cut snake, no less. He jumped and landed upon the Regeneration Cradle, raising Mjolnir in the air, before bringing it down with a shower of erratic lightning bolts.

There was a moment's pause where we all stopped in anticipation to see what had happened, before the top of the Regeneration Cradle burst open, and out of the mist ascended a very red, very _naked_ figure.

Thankfully, the rest of the group besides Thor and I, who had stupidly not taken my own damn advice, were already out of the way and weren't thrown by the blast. Thor was sent into the roof, and I was tossed a moment after him. He hit the floor, narrowly avoiding large, jagged pieces of glass around him. Since I was significantly lighter than the huge blonde God, I landed a moment after him as well.

Right on top of him.

I had my chest up against his back as he pressed his arms to the floor and pushed his torso from the ground, seemingly having no trouble lifting me with him. He was rising from the floor, into a standing position, with me clinging to his broad back like a parasite: legs around his waist, arms around his neck. Everyone slowly looked up at the strange new creature, the android, in awe.

I would like to be able to say that a smile danced across my lips when I saw him, as I watched his wide eyes darting around taking everything in. But no. I was too busy whispering into Princess Protein's ear to move out of the fucking way, since I knew Vision was about to lose it, and I was the extremely mortal and extremely easily bruised kid on Thor's back about to take a hit dealt by a humanoid android thought up by a talking, thinking, evil robot dude and created by a super powerful magic rock from the beginning of all existence.

Did Thor listen to by frantic whisper-hissing in his ear? No.

Before I dared the sea of broken glass in a jump from Thor's back to safety, Vision propelled himself from the destroyed Cradle's rim right towards us. Having me minimising his movement capabilities by clinging onto his back, and knowing he couldn't shake me else I'd fall backwards onto a carpet of intimidatingly sharp and jagged pieces of glass, Thor was unable to grab and throw Vi as I'd seen him do. Instead, Vision's hands and shoulder collided with Thor's right breast, spinning him off balance. He stumbled until my face was in line with Vision's, looking upon each other, and we were no longer over the many shards of glass. Vision looked over Thor's right shoulder and caught my eye. His eyebrows, eternally stuck in a soft, sad expression, furrowed as I exclaimed, "Stop it!"

Vision's eyes cleared at my cry and he immediately released Thor, attempting to step away, before Thor's huge hand grasped the curved junction between Vi's neck and shoulder. The Asgardian's other fisted hand swung down by his side, preparing for an upwards strike to Vision's face, his elbow coming back upwards along the way. I tried to move to the other side of his back to avoid it, but the sharp joint collided with my chest.

I cried out and my grip became loose enough for me to slip from Thor's back. I fell onto the shiny floor, clutching my left breast in indescribable agony.

"OW! MOTHER FUCKER! YOU ELBOWED ME IN THE FUCKIN' TIT YOU FUCKIN' SHIT HEAD, MOTHER FUCKIN' CHRIST ALMIGHTY!"

Even though they had both ceased their brawl, I threw my arms through the air, sending them out to the living space. Thor skidded along the polished white tiles on one knee, whereas Vision tumbled through the air, halting right at the window as I'd seen before.

I whimpered as I tried massaging my abused boobie. I know that it shouldn't hurt that much but the usual pain plus the force of a God's recoiling elbow isn't something you experience every other day.

Thor stood swiftly as the Captain joined him, prepared for a fight; He motioned for him to halt, and they both watched as Vision gracefully descended from the city view window, creating a tight fitting dark material to cover him as clothes would.

Bruce and Pietro helped me from the ground as Wanda walked over to the current spectacle as if in a curiosity induced trance. Tony walked past without helping me as well, a solemn look on him face. Though, as I glared at him for not aiding me in my time of dying, he subtly stuck his tongue out at me without any of the others noticing, which I was deeply offended by.

I thanked Bruce and Pietro as we walked to the scene, politely shrugging off their helping hands from around my waist and shoulders.

"I'm sorry," The Vision spoke for the first time. "That was… odd."

 **HOLY MOTHER OF SIN, IT'S LIKE JARVIS HAD SEX WITH ONE SUPER SEXY SPECIMEN OF MAN.**

 **Good Lord, child.**

"Thank you." He then turned to me. "I sincerely apologise for the recent incident, just now. Hurting you was not my intention, Riley."

 **He remembers from the Cradle.**

"It's fine, Vi."

"How do you know who she is?" Clint interrogated.

Wanda was the one who answered, a look of concentration upon her face that indicated she was in his mind. "He already knows who we are. He has searched for and seen everything he can about us on the internet- except for the girl."

"Yes. I'm afraid I was unable to find anything on her, however she decided to befriend me whilst I was still developing in the Regeneration Cradle, and told me much about herself."

"So that's why you were all quietly blabbing like a nutcase at the box for so long." Tony mused. "And here I thought you were just dog-gone mad." As he said this, Vision looked to Thor, who was eyeing him up. He shrugged his shoulders and a cape appeared over them, cascading softly to his feet.

"Thor." Cap was still very uncertain. "You helped create this?"

"I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life, and at its centre is that." He pointed the glowing yellow rock embedded in Vision's upper forehead.

"The gem?" Bruce asked incredulously.

 **It's a stone. A** _ **stone**_ **.**

"It's the Mind Stone. It's one of the six Infinity Stones: the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities."

"Then why would you bring-" Cap tried before being cut off.

"Because Stark is right."

"Oh, it's definitely the end times."

"Shut up, Banner." Tony shot back in defence. He then turned to me. "Is this what you were talking about, back at the safe house? These super powerful, mega destructive greater powers, the Infinity Stones?"

I chewed at my bottom lip. I couldn't tell them about Thanos, but I also didn't want them thinking that the Stones were the only threat.

"The Infinity Stones are tools, weapons that can be contained only by extremely powerful beings. They're scattered across the universe, I only know where a few are."

"Can you tell us where they are?" Pietro asked what was on the tips of everybody's tongues.

"I can't tell you. And even if I did, it wouldn't matter. They're in completely different galaxies to us."

"What about these powerful beings? Are there many of them that would want to use the Stones for evil?" Steve wondered aloud.

"There're a few good ones; a ragtag team that used the Power Stone to destroy an ancient evil. But yes, there _are_ cruel wielders of the Stones out there." I sighed. "I just recently found out I wasn't born, but created by one of the good beings. A force dedicated to protectin' planets that needed it. But it was dyin' and made me, sent me here to watch over you guys and keep you from fallin' apart. This world needs you to save it, but you can't do it by yourselves."

There was a moment where everyone soaked up what I'd said. But it got the message across how important they are to the world and therefore why they need to work as one.

Thor nodded in agreement. "The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron so easily."

"Not alone." Vi added. At the uneasy looks he was getting from the rest if the group, he walked through them, explaining himself. "You think I'm a child of Ultron?"

"You're not?" Came from Cap.

"I'm not Ultron. I am not JARVIS. I am…" He looked to the floor and then up again. "I am."

* * *

The group split up after Vision showed he was worthy enough to wield Mjolnir. Now, we were getting ready for Sokovia. I was currently with the Maximoff twins, sitting as they dressed themselves. Pietro was lacing up his running shoes and Wanda was sliding into a large red coat as I said to him, "So I was thinking," He looked up at me as he finished tying the first lace. "I have an Australian accent, meanin' my pronunciation is super lazy." He swapped feet. "So, when I say your name _Pi-et-ro_ ," I tried to sound it out fully: how I'm supposed to. "I just end up spurting _peech-ro_."

He chuckled quietly. "I have noticed before."

"Point is, I was thinkin' I could just call you Peach?"

"Peach? Like the fruit?" He asked.

"Yeah," I smiled. "You're fuzzy enough for it anyway." I reached over from my seated position and rubbed the back of my fingers over his beard, laughing as he swatted it away and hid his face as he finished the second shoe lace.

Wanda smirked. "He is blushing, I can feel it."

His head reared and from above his tinged cheeks: his eyes bore into hers. "Помолчи, пожалуйста." ( _Please, be quiet)_

"He likes the name, too."

"Заткнись." _(Shut up)_

She smiled widely, and turned away, playing with her new coat, but not before whispering to me "He is easily flustered."

 **I see that.**

Peach stood and removed the old, musty shirt. I immediately looked at the muscley muscled muscles on his pale stomach. "Have you ever even been in the sun?" I smirked, teasing him.

"Not everyone is as tanned and spotty as you." He bit back.

"Spotty?!" I opened my eyes wide. "These are not _spots_ , these are freckles, gifts from the sky, _sun kisses_! You dare mock them?!"

"No, he thinks they are cute on you." Wanda added in innocently.

"Да ты заткнёшься наконец или нет?!" _(Will you shut up?!)_ Pietro grabbed a shoe from the rack and threw it straight at Wanda. She easily deflected it, her eyes flashing red as she laughed all the while. I laughed as well, at the two of them, enjoying their playful bickering, but was silenced as she turned to me.

"It is true, Riley, these _sun kisses_ suit you well. You are a very beautiful girl." She winked cheekily at me as she walked from the room.

I shared I shocked stare with Peach as she did, feeling my cheeks heat up at the compliment as much as his were cooling down from his recent wind up.

I cleared my throat, and put my earpiece in as he did. I stood and, trying to get rid of the flushed mood as we exited, bumped his shoulder softly with my own. He smirked down at me to match the one I was giving up at him, and bumped me back, putting a bit too much force into it than he probably meant to, and sending me off balance. His eyes were wide in surprise as I made my decent to the floor, but he made no moved to catch me. I fell unceremoniously onto my ass as he laughed, holding his side.

 **God, what is with everyone laughing at my falling all the damn time? It's like one big cosmic joke or something.**

I held my hand out to him with a grumpy pout on my face. He grabbed it and pulled me onto my feet. We made our way down the hall. "You _and_ your reflexes are both quick enough to have caught me, Peach." I deadpanned, not amused.

"Yes, but I was avenging my pride, you see." He put on a theatrically solemn face and his hand over his heart. "It shall not die in vain."

"Shut up, you loser." I rolled my eyes. "Let's go find the rest of the team."

* * *

 **AN:**

I apologise for any bad translations.

Reviewww :)


	28. Chapter 28: Sokovia is Going for a Ride

**AN:**

This chapter is 8631 words long. Please be proud.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty Eight**_

Sokovia was pretty chilly. Thank the Lord for my full length clothes.

Pietro piggy-backed me to the other side of the city. I unwrapped my legs and slid down his form until my feet touched the ground and I stepped back. He turned and closed the distance between us, tilting his head down to look at my face.

"Are you going to be okay here?" He asked, eyes trained on mine as his hot breath pushed back the stray hairs on my face.

"I don't know. I know everyone's future except my own and it's kinda scary." His brows softened as I anxiously pursed my lips.

"You will be fine. We'll all get through this." He stated. "All of us."

I chewed the inside of my cheek. **I'm not gonna let you die.**

"Of course we will, Peach." I whispered, not needing to speak any louder because of our close proximity. His head tilted ever so slightly in a nod of agreement. **I can save you.** "You're one of my favourite people in the universe, ya know."

"Am I now?" His voice was light but his face was serious, all stern mouth and eyes focused on mine. "I would consider you pretty high up on the list of people I care about." Maybe it was a trick of the light, or maybe it was because I was already cross-eyed from looking at him since we were so close, but I swear that he moved in a little closer.

"That's nice." I replied a little too breathily.

He was leaning in closer and closer. I felt my heart speed up and start pounding against my rib cage. As his face became dangerously close to mine I flipped out. My right hand came up and flicked the side of his head just above his ear.

He recoiled from me instantly, stepping away and clutching the side of his head while exclaiming a very vast range of curses in Russian. "What was that for!?"

I hadn't meant to flick him so hard, power-charged or not. "I'm sorry! You were getting really close and I freaked!"

"What did you think I was going to do to you? Beat you to death?"

"You were trying to kiss me!"

"I was trying to hug you!"

"Oh."

Complete silence overlapped us and we stared at each other for one extremely awkward, extremely cringe worthy moment.

"You thought I was going to kiss you?" He asked softly through his accent as he straightened and let his hand fall to his side.

I went completely red. "Uh.. well… you see – ugh! I don't know!" I stomped my booted foot, interlaced my fingers, and cracked my knuckles. "You were really close and I didn't know what you were gonna do! Besides, I wouldn't even have known what to do anyway. I've never kissed anyone before!"

One corner of his lips turned upwards in a small smile. "You have never been kissed?" He walked closer and with very step I went even redder. He was right in front of me again, staring down at me like before.

"Sucks for you." And then he laughed. He laughed so hard he was clutching his side and bent double once he had finished. "You should have seen the look on your face." He wheezed though his manic cackling.

I toed his shin lightly. "Shut up." I grumbled at the ground.

"Sorry, sorry. You're very cute and you have a great personality and all, but you are what? Four, five years younger?" He had stopped laughing but the smirk was still there. "Not to be rude."

"Nah, it's fine." I smiled, happy that we could clear this up. "Even if I wasn't a clumsy fifteen year old, I don't think that romance should be at the front of my mind."

"Glad to hear it. You remember your lines, Tiny Rose?" I nodded. "You go be a hero now, yes?" He went to lean in, but paused. "You won't hurt me if I try to hug you again?"

I chuckled and shook my head, opening my arms, and being enveloped by him. Pietro straightened up and patted my shoulder, before turning on his heel and taking a step away.

"Take care of yourself!" I yelled at his retreating back.

He spun around and smirked, giving me a mocking salute, before completing his turn and speeding away in a flash of white and blue.

"Yeah," I mumbled to myself as I walked to the nearest house. "I'll save him."

* * *

This was the twenty-second door I'd knocked on. I'd been given the task of going through the more suburban settlements of Sokovia. The area mostly consisted of standalone houses and small, shared units. The door opened and revealed a middle aged brunette man with a white cat tucked under his arm.

I did not understand what he asked me, but I knew what to say to him. Just like Wanda and Pietro had taught me. " _I'm sorry to disturb you, but the city is under attack. Please gather your loved ones and evacuate immediately_."

There was no doubt that my Russian was sloppy, but I'd had enough time to practice the two sentences. The man's brows furrowed but he seemed to understand what I was saying, like the other houses I'd visited prior.

His voice was gravely and his English was broken as he asked, "Can speak English?"

I sighed in relief. "Yes, I speak English."

"Me too. The city is attacked?"

I smiled. "Yes. A bad man has an army of robots that are about to destroy everything. Please, sir, we have to leave. Is anyone else here?"

"No. Just cat." He scratched the cat's silky fur. The man popped his head out the door to see the trickle of people I'd warned already joining a much larger stream of townsfolk leaving the city. He popped his head back inside, reached behind the door and wrapped the winter cloak he had grabbed around himself. He stashed the cat into a large, inside breast pocket and zipped the coat up until only the cats head was sticking out of the top. "I help get people." He shoved his already sock covered feet into a pair of large boots and walked out of the house, shutting the door behind him.

As we stepped onto the street, he pointed ahead of us. "I do this street." Then he poked me in the chest and pointed to the right. "You that street." I nodded and thanked him before running back down the street and round the corner to the next.

I was nearing the end of the third street since separating from the cat gentleman when I heard rumbling from the ground.

 **Shit, shit, shit, shit. Here comes the Ultrons.**

I pounded on the door in front of me as the first bouts of firearms went off. The door opened and a young girl, not many years older than I, appeared. She was frightened and it was not hard to see. " _I'm sorry to disturb you, but the city is under attack. Please gather your loved ones and evacuate immediately_."

She nodded and yelled into the house. A boy around the same age rounded the corridor, accepting the coat she handed him. They reached for their shoes. "No! No! Just leave them!" They seemed to get the jist of my shaking head and negative tone. They nodded and ran out onto the street. People from houses I had not yet reached were emerging from their homes, thinking the rumbling was an earthquake, most likely.

I jogged up the street, yelling at the top of my lungs a mix of " _evacuate immediately_ " and "RUN!". I repeated them over and over again until I was at the top of the street. Since the bottom of the street was downhill, I could see all the way down the stretch of road. Everyone had heard me and was hurriedly making their way down to the stream of people leaving the city.

I tapped my ear piece. "The streets are clearin' here. All up I got a total of two hundred or so out."

"Good job, kid." Clint replied. "Keep at it. Get 'em as far away as possible."

"Yes, sir. On the double, si- ugh fuck!"

"What's wrong?" Steve grunted, sounding like he was already fighting.

Not far down the street, Ultron bots were emerging from under the cement, up from the grass gardens, and splitting up. Four of them headed to the crowd of people escaping the violence, the other three were coming straight at me.

"The bad guys are here." I replied.

"You're a little late, Ghost." Cap sassed.

"Shut up." I smiled and tapped my ear piece, disconnecting.

 **Okay, Riles. You've seen your friends kill a million of these things.** The first was quickly approaching. **If it doesn't have limbs, it can't blast you. If it doesn't have a head, it dies.**

My smile dropped in fear as the bot reached me. It blasted at my chest, and I ghosted for a split second, letting the blast go through me, before reappearing. Its fist came right at my face once it saw me again, but I was expecting it and caught it. The other arm came up at me and I caught that one by the wrist. We grappled for dominance for half a moment until it stilled and I felt the arm I had by the wrist twist. The palm opened and faced me. Instinctively, and in one swift movement, I switched my grip on its other arm from its fist to its wrist and pulled.

My foot came up to its chest, and as I kicked forwards I pulled the arms backwards. The metal shoulder joints separated from the bot and it fell backwards, leaving me holding two robot arms. I would have stayed in the moment and admired how totally bad ass it was for me to rip the arms off an Ultron bot, but the next two were flying at me at the same time.

I threw my splayed hand at the one on the left, immobilizing it completely. It fell to the bitumen like a stiff plank of wood as the bot on the right continued coming from above. I went ghost and the bot flew through me, colliding full force with the road. Still ghosting, I watched as it stood up and scanned for me, unable to pick me up on any of its monitoring equipment. I held my left palm flat and parallel with the ground, rooting everything below its waist to the floor, and pushed my right arm out straight. I flicked my wrist as far around as I could humanly turn it. In perfect synchronization with my movements, the whole upper half of the bot twisted a complete 360 degree turn while the legs stayed still. The top half of the bot fell off, legless, and with wires sticking from its stomach. I approached it and stomped in its head with my boot with as much force as possible. The light went out in its eyes as my foot created a crater in its skull.

I heard a chorus of screams from down the street. Turning, I spied the bots had reached the last few stragglers that hadn't managed to get out yet. I tried to reach out with my powers, but staying in ghost form while using my telekinesis _and_ telekinetic strength was taking a toll on my powers. I'd never used all my powers in such a small period of time, and I was tiring out quick.

I turned visible and reached out with my palm, willing everything I had in me as far as I could reach. I clapped my palms together before clenching them into fists and pulling them apart. In the distance I could see the three of the four bots' heads come clean off their bodies.

I bent double, gasping for breath and putting my hands on my knees for support.

 **Keep going. You've got a world to help save.**

From behind I heard a heavy footfall. I just wasn't fast enough to turn around in time to greet its owner. I felt the metal fist collide with the back of my right shoulder, propelling me forward onto the road. The skin scraped from the palm that caught me, though the protective pad saved my knee.

I cried out in pain, cursing my own ignorance. I'd drawn all my energy into saving the townsfolk and in the process had released my grip on the bot that was supposed to be immobilized. I scrambled away from the footfalls and turned onto my back to meet my assailant. The bot stood a mere meter from me, towering over my splayed form. The other bot, the one whose arms I had ripped off, had somehow made its way to its feet and stepped up to stand beside the other.

My lungs desperately sucked air into my body, and every breath drew in new energy with it. I could feel my powers regenerating.

The bots stood but did not fire at me. They didn't even move besides the sparks that flew from the armless bot's shoulder joints. I pulled myself up onto my sit bones, my left arm crossing over my chest and my left hand pressing firmly against my throbbing right shoulder blade.

The stillness of the bots only had to continue for another moment before I was psyched out. "WHAT?!" I screamed at them from the bitumen.

Both of the bots' eyes immediately changed from blue to red.

 **Fuck.**

Together, in Ultron's gravelly, deep voice, they said in unison, "I told you what I would do to you if you ever betrayed me, little girl." There was no light tone to the voice, no hint of humour that I was so used to hearing. I was chilled to the core.

"Ultron, no." I tried. The bot with arms raised its open left palm at me.

"I told you I would kill you."

The arm began to charge up, but I did not give it a chance to fire. Using my now fully charged arsenal of powers, I held both my hand out to the bots. My fingers were splayed as I faced them to their heads. Then I closed my fists quickly and watched as the skulls of the bots crumpled and imploded upon themselves. The bots fell to the floor. This time, using my powers on the bots was less draining. It seemed to me that, like with most of my abilities, practice built up my strength and durability when using them.

I was tempted to stay and take a moment to recover completely, but I forced myself to my feet and sprinted down the street as fast as I could.

There, the small group of people were gathered around an elderly couple. There was an old lady who lay on her back, open-eyed and dead. Her chest was bleeding and charred from being shot by an Ultron bot. An old man was next to her. He lay on his side with his head on her shoulder, sobbing hysterically into her blood stained floral cardigan. His shoulder was bleeding, he had been injured also. I noticed the rings on their fingers.

 **Husband and wife.**

I rushed to the old man's side, pulling him into a sitting position. He was bleeding heavily and needed help. I cradled the cheek of the woman then closed her eyes with my fingertips. I grabbed the man's hand and placed it on her other cheek. He looked down at her and then to me. "We need to leave." I said. He could not understand me.

The man leant down and placed a soft kiss to his wife's forehead.

 **Don't cry.**

I looked up to the ring of people around me and gestured for the strongest looking one to come closer. The young man nodded and lifted the elderly gentleman to his feet, wrapping his uninjured arm around his neck and taking most of his weight.

"Go." I said. I pointed in the direction out of town. "Get out of here!"

They group rushed off, leaving me and the dead wife alone. I took one last look at her body before running down the adjacent street leading to the center of town. I was hunting down the last bot I had seen, the one that I hadn't ripped apart yet. I rounded the corner to see it lying face down with and arrow embedded in the back of its skull.

 **Hawkeye.**

I twitched my finger and the arrow slid out of the head and flew into my grasp. Even though whatever high-tech arrowhead was on it had been used up, Clint would need all the arrows he could get.

As I jogged further into town, the bot bodies, as well as human bodies, became more frequent.

 **This is sick. This is fucking disgusting.**

I kicked out the legs of a live bot in front of me, then grabbed its head in my two hands and ripped it off. I arrived at a small bridge panting for breath. Closest to me was a bot, which I made to charge at before an arrow went through its eye socket, sending of an electrical charge that short-circuited the bot's mechanics. Then there was Clint, who was fighting like a damned demon, and Wanda, who was throwing up large shields to protect a cluster of people on their way out of town. She yelled at them to run as the shield was repeatedly fire at by a bot.

I ran at said bot, jumping onto its back as it fired a shot that sent Wanda to the ground, and locked my knees over its hips. I jabbed by elbow into the juncture between its neck and shoulder in a rapid procession until it finally caved in.

Now, I know that I'm not the most graceful person in the world, and when it comes to taking down evil robots with my bare hands, I'm not the most efficient person for the job. Like, at all. But screw that. Because even though I have none of the fluidity Black Widow has when she kills, and despite my slipping grip, I shoved my hand into its neck and ripped out all the cords connecting its head to its body.

 **Eat that, universe.**

There was a miniscule moment of glory before I fell onto by back and knocked the wind out of myself. The bot was falling and falling and I rolled out of the way before it landed on me and broke my face.

I pushed myself to my feet after nearly falling over again and grabbed the nearest bot. I wrapped my hands around the back of its head, monkey gripping my own wrists, and yanked downwards. My knee flew up to meet the bots face with a loud _thunk_.

 **Ouch. The knee's still tender.**

The blow to the face wasn't enough to put the bot down, so I clapped my hands together in a prayer position in front of my face and, keeping my palms touching, turned each hand a different way. The bot's skull cracked in two, one half jolting forward and the other jerking back. The Ultron crumpled.

I stood and tapped my ear piece now that there was a single moment of calm.

"I need you guys to get everyone away from the outskirts o' the city. Doesn't matter if it's in or out o' the city, just away."

There was a pause. "'S there a reason?" Tony asked.

"Yep. Can't spoil the surprise, sorry."

No one replied. Clint gave me a side glance now that he had managed to finish off the bots by him and help Wanda to her feet. I threw the arrow I still had at Clint, freezing it in the air by his head and leaving it levitating there. He snatched it out of the air and slid it into his shoulder quiver, attaching a new head and reloading it into his bow. There wasn't any mistrust in his eyes, nor in Wanda's, but there was a lot of nervousness and uncertainty.

There was a chance that this was my last day alive. I've lived a short life, considering I only came into existence, like, a week ago. Nevermind that. The fact is that Ultron has it out for me. I mean, he has it out for Tony as well, but I know that Tony survives. Me, on the other hand, not so sure.

Disregarding everything else, I know that I was made to help the Avengers defeat Thanos. And I was so determined to save Pietro, so maybe that's how I'll help them: by saving Peach and giving the team a valuable member. Of all the ways to go, saving someone I love wouldn't be the worst.

 **No, Riley. You'll both make it out alive. You'll save Pietro, stop Bruce, and you'll all be fine.**

But just in case...

I brought my hand up to my ear piece again. "You guys know that I'll always put you at the top. You'll always come first, right? No matter what happens, I'll put you first."

"Jeeze, kid. Thanks for that but can you lighten up?" Tony joked dryly.

"Seriously," I stared at my already-scuffed boots. "I'll do anything if it means helpin' you. You're my family. I… "

I coughed. **Just say it.** _ **I love you**_ **. Not that hard.** I swallowed.

"Just strap in. And trust me." I gave one last look at Wanda and Clint before I walked away. Ultrons flew in from all directions. I took out three of the bots before leaving the last handful to the two of them, knowing they were fully capable.

* * *

The city had started flying long ago.

As I made my way through the city I took down dozens of bots. My injuries list had lengthened some and now consisted of a healing but pad covered knee, a very sore right shoulder blade, a scraped and bleeding right palm, a bruised right hip, a bruised left hip, a grazed and bleeding chin, a trodden-on left foot, a cut and bleeding right ear, and a very, very, very, very, very fucking sore jarred middle finger on my left hand. Please note that this list excludes injuries to the rib/torso area and any wounds obtained from being punched in the gut by a robot.

I sat in an ally for a few minutes until my strength, both physical and power-wise, had replenished'.

Ultron's speech- I guess you could call it that- was a real bummer. I mean, really, way to put a damper on an already bad day. I was motivated to move once again when the roar of The Other Guy echoed down the quiet street. I smiled slightly and jumped to my feet. Leaving the ally, and jogging down the quiet street to the centre of town, I happened to hear faint weeping. I paused, listened for the sound, and then followed it. Not too much later the sound had grown until I could swear it was right by me. I stepped on a crumpled newspaper, creating a loud sound, and the sobbing immediately stopped.

I paused mid-step, my head turning on its own to where the current lack of sound was originating from. "Hello?" I asked in the general direction. When there was nothing but silence I asked a little louder. "Hello? I don't know if you can understand me but I'm not going to hurt you."

There was a short pause before a woman's voice echoed up from beneath me. Her words were foreign but I didn't need to know what she was saying to track down the source.

I crouched down, my forearms resting over my knees as I focused. There, down where the pavement met the exterior wall of a house, was a small rectangular window pane. The glass was shattered and a large piece of broken cement was blocking the majority of the view inside, but I could see a pair of frightened brown eyes looking though.

"Step back." I said to the eyes. They didn't step back. "Step back." I said again, this time using hand gestures to wave her away. She paced from the window and I pushed the debris from the window's view with a mighty shove of my palm. I got down on my hands and knees and stuck my head in the window. I looked around the room, spying at least ten or so people huddled together in this dark and musty basement. My attention was drawn to the basement door, where it laid split in half horizontally on the floor. In its place in the door frame was a huge slab of cement.

 **So they're blocked in.**

Unable to fit through the small window, I retreated back out onto the street. This caused quite a bit of verbal protest, it seemed they thought I was going to abandon them, after all, how could a person such as myself be able to move such a big ass rock?

I shushed them and checked the streets for any sign of the Ultron bots. It was clear.

I stood and walked up the steps to the front door that was right by the window. I pushed through the door and followed the entrance hallway to yet another door where I estimated the basement staircase would be. I swung the door open to reveal a huge piece of the roof covering the staircase and jutting through where the basement door should be.

I needed to tell them to get away but I couldn't speak Russian and I couldn't wildly gesture at them because there was a giant rock in the way.

I mulled over this hurdle for a moment before smacking myself in the head in sudden realisation I had walking translators on my side.

"Pietro, Wanda." I said into comms. "How do ya say 'get away from the door' in Russian?"

" _Get away from the door_." Wanda immediately replied.

"Wait, say it again."

" _Get away from the door_."

"Thanks."

I unlinked from comms and ran out of the house to the street-view basement window. I popped my head in again.

" _Get... Away fro… M the door."_ I cringed at myself. That was nothing like how Wanda had said it. But hey, they all scurried away so all's well.

I rushed back to the basement staircase. I couldn't pull the debris back or it would crush me or block the exit or both, so I had to push it forward.

I placed my hands out, palms flat and facing the ceiling, concentrating fully on the enormous rock. I raised my palms and the rock lifted off the stair case. My right hand lowered slowly and my left did the opposite, like my hands were scales and one had just had weight added to it. The slab rotated in the air, moving vertically, and then I flicked my hands to face each other and the slab snapped in half like a biscuit. I nearly dropped them after such a sudden release of energy, but managed to keep them afloat, just off the ground. I walked slowly down the steps, keeping my hands up and the rocks with them. Then I entered the basement and let the rocks fall on either side of the door frame.

The reactions of the people varied: some seemed amazed, others were frightened. I put my hands on my knees and breathed deep, only slightly out of breath. I was getting really good with managing big energy usages.

"How do you say "I'll help you. Follow me'?"

It was Pietro this time. " _I'll help you. Follow me."_

" _I'll help you. Foll...ow me."_ I said as I counted the people. There were fourteen of them in total, mostly small families: children, wives, husbands. They tailed me with trepidation as I ascended the demolished staircase.

"Not too bad, Ghost." I could hear his smirk. A grunt came from his line and then the sound of metal on metal.

"I'm just too good." I laughed lightly as I emerged out onto the street.

"Of course."

I tapped the comms and made my way down the street, keeping an eye out for anyone and anything.

 **Fury'll be here soon.**

 **Yes, smart thinking, me. Well done.**

All I had to do now was get this group to a safe shelter until the rescue carriers arrived.

We walked for a few blocks, and a few stragglers even joined us. My group was now at twenty one. And let me be the first to say that twenty one people's lives directly under your protection is a big fucking responsibility.

The bots appeared then. At first they flew for the people, but before any of them could hurt someone I ripped a bot's chest open. That drew their attention from the townsfolk to me.

 **Yay.**

There was five now, since I had taken the sixth out. They surrounded me, all five of them creating a spaced circle with me in the middle. At least their fire was trained on me and not the people who had run to the side of the street for safety.

I reached for the two either side of me, my arms going straight out both left and right at shoulder height, holding the bots in my telekinetic grasp. I swung my arms from the sides to the front, letting my hands collide. The Ultrons had flown around the imaginary circle they had created, heading for the front. As they made their way, they collected the other two bots with them. All four of the bots caught in the movement smashed into each other and piled in a heap directly in front of me. I dropped into a pushup position as soon as it happened, just in time to see a blast go over my head. I rolled onto my back and swished my arm in a beckoning motion. The bot flew through the air over my head, and I crushed its skull with a clench of my fist, before it fell onto the pile of readily recovering bots. The pile of bots began writhing a wriggling to stand up, to somehow shift the dead bot from the top and regain composure.

I opened my arms wide; as if holding a giant beach ball, and then slowly began to close them. I felt the force of the writhing bots push back against my movement, but it didn't stop me. The metal of the bots mashed and mixed until all that was left of the five bots was a yoga ball sized sphere of metal and a twitching from fingers that stuck out oddly from the spherical shape. I could still see blue light radiating from certain places, so I smacked my hands together and the ball was crushed like a pancake on the road. No more bots.

* * *

The people were now safely in an abandoned shopping mall along with several dozen others.

I'd ran a few blocks (dying from exhaustion because I _so_ wasn't meant for this much cardio) until I happened upon the church; I was in the dead center of the city.

I was close enough to see Ultron standing, pacing around the vibranium core. I was in a mental battle with myself that went a little something like this:

 **Go in there.**

 **No.**

 **Yes.**

 **No. Why the fuck would I do that?**

 **Because stallin' him would only help the team until Fury gets here.**

 **He'll kill me.**

 **Then you'll have died for a good reason.**

 **I'm not going into that fuckin' churc-!**

"Riley Rose."

 **fffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuck.**

"That's me, isn't it?" I asked, hoping for some goddamn reason that it wasn't.

"Funny." His voice didn't show that that was what he thought. "Come, let's chat."

"Errmm... I'm kinda busy right now, so I'm gonna have to pass-"

"I will drop this rock right now and kill everyone if you don't come here."

I swallowed, taking a step towards the church. After only a few fear-induced steps I was in the middle, within arms' reach of the vibranium core.

I heard the clicking of his metal feet against the stone approaching me from behind, but too afraid to turn and face him, I stood stock still.

I could fucking _feel_ him right behind me. I would only need to rock back on my feet to brush up against him.

His fingers traced gently up from the bottom of my spine so slowly, gliding over every bump and curve, it was as if he were figuring out where the best placed to rip it out from was. Eventually he reached the top of my shirt. His fingers finally rested, pausing, at the nape of my neck where his cool metal first met my bare skin.

They slithered around the base of my neck, their tips coming to rest over my throat, and I thought he was going to strangle me. Instead, they danced up to below my chin before tracing the underside of my jawline all the way back to my ear.

There he paused again and I, so fucking terrified, could do nothing but stand frozen and try my hardest not to tremble.

"You're not going to need this." He murmured, his voice dangerously low. I was confused by what he meant for a moment until his fingers lifted from the base of my ear. I felt the pull and an almost magnetic sound as something was pulled into his grasped. My eyes darted to the side.

 **My earpiece.**

I watched as he crushed it between his fingers.

No sarcastic remark came to my lips like it usually did when I was in this company. I was completely and utterly fucked.

"Haven't you anything to say for yourself, little girl?" He quipped.

"Are you gonna kill me?" I whispered.

"Yes."

My jaw clenched up.

"But not just yet."

My eyes flew to the high, open ceiling of the church. "What are you going to do to me?" I felt the first few tears spill over and down my cheek and I pursed my lips trying to stop the rest.

His hand covered my injured shoulder, squeezing harshly and making me whimper in pain. "Did I ask you to talk?"

I dropped my head to the floor, defeated. I couldn't think of anything other than the fear engulfing me.

"But, since you seem to want to know so badly I'll tell you anyway." His hand slid off the back of my shoulder. "I'm not going to kill you. No, that would be too easy. I'm going to keep you alive. And when I drop this rock you're going to be beside me, looking down at the Earth." My body shook with the first sob. "And I'm going to make you watch as every _one_ and every _thing_ you love is obliterated."

The fear was slowly dying out, replaced by anger simmering inside me.

"The, when it's over, I'm going to let you go. Down, down, down the little traitor girl will plummet until she's nothing more than a tiny red stain on the face of my new world."

The anger finally boiled over the brim of my self control.

"No." My voice was firm and devoid of emotion. My sobbing had stopped. "You're going to die."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to rip your heart from your chest. I'm going to make you hurt."

I turned on my heel and tilted my head to look up at him with a completely dead expression. I glared at him through my dry tears.

Before he could say anything I placed both my hands upon his chest plate and shoved at hard as I could. He sailed through the air and collided with the wall several meters behind him. The entire church shook with the force. He boosted from the wall and made straight for me.

I ghosted and he flew right through me, braking just in time to halt before he collided with the opposite wall. He straightened himself up, rearing to his full height, and dropped back down onto his own two feet.

There was a deadly silence; the sound of the battle outside was completely drowned out to the both of us.

He stood still as he tried to locate me, but I was completely off his radar. I ran at him. I jumped onto his back and my feet and hands grasped at everything until I had climbed all the way up to his shoulder. He couldn't feel me, still unaware I was on top of him. I hauled myself onto him, placing one foot on either of his shoulders and crouched down. I clamped my thighs over his ears firmly to brace myself, pelvis resting against the back of his skull. My fingers interlaced under his chin and there I paused, preparing myself.

I felt the warm energy run up my spine as I came back to visibility. Ultron immediately recognized my presence but before he could do anything about it I yanked my hands upwards with all my might. My hands were prizing his head from his body as I balanced on his shoulders. He stumbled forward, taken by surprise.

 **Fuck, his head is on tight.**

Even with every ounce of my strength being put into the tugging, his head wouldn't budge. I thought I felt a small _pop_ , like I'd just misplaced something, but I didn't get the time mull it over. Before I could ghost, his hand had reached up and over and had a solid grip around the base of my neck.

He ripped me from atop his shoulders and tossed me down in front of him.

There was nothing I could do to stop my fall. My self defence instincts kicked in, and even though it did nothing to save me, I flickered in an out of ghost form as I bounced and rolled on the ground.

I was wheezing and coughing, scrambling on hands and knees to get as far away from Ultron as possible. I didn't get far.

His large arm scooped me up around the middle from behind and I was smashed into his chest. My head whipped backwards with the impact and collided with his metal collar bone. Everything went dizzy, blurry. I couldn't get a grip on myself.

"I've been thinking long and hard." He said in my ear. I tried to push against his arms, to make him release me but I was nowhere near strong enough in my state. "And I don't think I'm going to let you live anymore."

He dropped me suddenly and I fell to the cement. I lay on my stomach, propped up on one forearm. Everything felt like it was throbbing, everything was hurting, and I couldn't make out anything clearly.

Ultron walked the long way around the vibranium core. I watched as he strolled leisurely, craning his neck from side to side like a man trying to crack his neck. Another small _pop_ was heard and I knew that whatever damage I had managed to do to him had just been fixed.

"Instead," He stopped at my side. His foot burrowed under my side and, ever so slowly, he _gently_ rolled me onto my back. "I'm going to kill you right now."

His arm came down, wrapping around my neck and lifting me into the air. He slammed me up against the wall and held me there by my throat.

I writhed aggressively in desperation to break free, holding the assaulting hand with both of my own, legs kicking helplessly. My mouth opened and closed as I gasped violently, trying to draw air into my lungs through my constricted wind pipe. "You'll die slowly, though. I want you to feel everything. I want you to understand why you never should have crossed me."

I reached out and shoved his shoulder with one hand, only able to put a small amount of force behind it. He was shoved back on one side, but he recovered easily and didn't release his grip on my neck once.

"I trusted you and you betrayed me."

I may have been wrong, but under all that rage I thought I heard sadness, hurt, pain.

There were tears streaming down my face. I was on the brink of unconsciousness and my lungs were burning as if they were filled with acid.

Ultron watched my face intently as I slowly gave up the fight, too weak to move anymore. My legs dangled lamely in the air and my hands drooped over his wrist. The blurriness was getting worse by the second and soon enough everything was one big, grey blob.

My eyes began to close.

That was when Ultron released his grip and stepped away. I crumpled onto my side. The side of my head knocked the ground and I lay still, staring blankly at the filthy floor I front of me. My body was completely motionless, my limbs a dead weight.

Darkness crept in through the edges of my vision before my windpipe opened and I gasped manically for air. My chest heaved up and down as I failed to take back control over my limbs.

I did not take my eyes off of Ultron's, who still stood watching beside the vibranium core, as I hauled myself into a sitting position with my back upright against the wall.

Still panting for oxygen, I admitted in utter defeat "I liked you, ya know?"

His expression remained unchanged.

"Despite everything I knew you would do, I still liked you."

"It doesn't matter now." He looked to the floor.

I pushed myself up fully, stretching my legs out in front of me, one of them bent. "You're a smart guy, with all that knowledge. You could have had the world in your hands, willingly, and you could have helped so many people." I coughed. "But you threw it all away. And for what?" I gestured lazily with my hands. "All you've done is start a war between man and machine, murdered, and attempted to destroy the planet you were created to protect."

"Attempted?" He challenged, growing defensive. "I'm going to tear this world apart. I'm going to destroy it just so I can see the Avengers gone." He stepped forward threateningly. "And with them, everything they fight for."

My body jerked with a single chuckle, a careless smile spreading across my face. "I had so much faith in you, and I hoped that you would somehow change- that you would somehow manage to become everythin' you could have been." More chuckled racked my body. "But now I know that you're just a monster. A horrid, sick, foul, disturbed, heartless, -" He grabbed me by the shoulders, dragging me to my feet and shoving me against the wall, but I didn't stop spewing insults. "Feral, crazed, wanna-be _freak_."

Keeping one hand on my shoulder to pin up, he reared his other into the air before bringing it down harshly across the right side of my face in a walloping backhand. My head swung violently with the blow.

"You think I care what you, a _stupid fucking_ _human_ , has to say about me?"

The entire half of my face burned like crazy and after a moment something warm and wet dripped over my right eye. The blow had opened multiple gashes up and down the side of my face and they bled profusely. I bought my hand to my brow and wiped the majority of what was in my eye away, gathering the blood pooled in my mouth and spitting it onto the floor.

I reared my head up to glare heatedly at Ultron as more tears brimmed from the intense pain.

"I hate you." I seethed. "Do you hear me? I _hate_ you." I latched onto the arm pinning me to the wall, pulling it off me and holding it out front. "I've never hated anyone before and yet here we are." I squeezed my fingers into the metal of his wrist until I felt it caving under the force. My fingers closed further and further around the wrist, pressing harder and deeper until my whole hand was over it. I stepped forward and Ultron was forced to step back with me. I gripped tighter until his knees buckled and he fell onto them.

Our eyes were now level with each other and I stared into them hatefully as I spoke. "You are never gonna defeat us." His free hand came up in a punch but I put my own free hand up in a 'stop' gesture and it froze midair, all the while I squeezed his wrist harder and harder. "I'm going to-"

"Stop it." He gasped.

"Rip."

"Riley."

"You."

"Riley!"

"Apart."

I released my grip on him and he slouched forward onto his hands and knees. I could see, right there on the wrist I had held, a perfect mold of my hand, sinking about an inch deep into his plating.

I didn't get the chance to kick him upside the head like I'd intended because his good hand shot out and grabbed my ankle, yanking it forward and landing me on my back.

He was quick to dominate. His knees were on either side of my hips in an instant and his fists were interlaced above his head. I then realized his intention: _he was going to pound my face in with his fists_.

His combined hands swung down with a mighty force right at my skull.

I was saved my Mjolnir catching him directly in the chest and sending him soaring across the church, where he collided with the wall as the Hammer landed on the floor by him. Thor was quick to follow, entering through one of the large archways. He summoned Mjolnir, ready for a fight. Ultron stood, shaking the dust from himself and squared his shoulders at Thor.

Thor looked over at me with concern, noticing the blood covering my face and soaking my shirt, the dirt over my clothes, and the huge gashes over my face and various other parts of my body. I nodded to let him know that I would be fine for now.

Thor swung Mjolnir around with the twirl of his wrist, glaring at Ultron. "You will harm her no more."

Ultron blasted him, which he pivoted to the left to dodge. "I'm gonna kill you all anyway, so I don't see the point in trying to protect one little person."

"She is my family. No one gets away with hurting my family. You will not succeed." He pivoted to the right this time to avoid the next blast. "We will defeat you. You will not destroy this planet: not while I'm still fighting to protect it."

He threw Mjolnir at Ultron's chest for the second time. The AI saw this coming and managed to move out of the way, but the Hammer caught his shoulder, tipping him slightly before continuing out of the church and out of eye sight.

Ultron took a blow to the face from Thor before returning the gesture. He kicked out Thor's legs and brought him down to his knees.

 **Thor wouldn't go down that easily.** I mused. **What's he up to?**

After delivering one for strike to Thor's already battered face, Ultron wrapped his hand around his throat.

"You think you're saving anyone?"

 **Finally, an event I recognize.**

"I turn that key and drop this rock a lil' early and it's still _billions_ dead." He raised his fist, ready to strike, as I spotted Vision floating up from behind, Mjolnir in hand. "Even you can't stop that."

I dragged myself to my feet as Thor kept stalling the metal madman. "I am Thor, son of Odin, and as long as there is life in my breast… I… Am ….Running out of things to say." He tilted his head to look at Vision. "Are you ready?"

Ultron's face gave away his confusion as he twisted around, only to have Vision swing Mjolnir right at his middle. The impact came with a heavy _thud_ and then Ultron was thrown through the wall and soared in the air for some time before landing in a large pile of debris.

Vision panted heavily along with Thor as he found his footing. The blonde summoned Mjolnir to his grasp once again.

"It's _terribly_ well balanced," the android commented.

"Well, if there's too much weight you lose power of the swing so…" He reasoned, placing his hand on his hip and catching his breath.

A bot flew in from my right, sights set on Vision. As it passed the threshold of the building I reached out with one hand and caught it in my telekinetic field. I threw it straight down with a flick of my wrist and with my other hand I crushed its head.

Vision looked from the bot to me and inclined his head respectfully. "I see you are handling yourself well. That was quite impressive."

"Thanks. And thanks for saving me as well." I said looking between the two of them. "My brain matter would be all over the floor if not for you boys."

"Yes, well perhaps engaging in a fist fight with the toughest opponent was not the wisest of choices." Thor remarked, raising a brow at me. "Though, you did seem to give him one hell of a challenge."

"He has it out for me. Not my fault." I threw my hands up in mock surrender and then dropped them to my knees, bending slightly to catch my breath. "Oh, fuck me. If I get out of this alive I'm gonna start doin' some serious workin' out because I am not physically fit for this amount of work.

"Don't be like that now." Thor shot back. "I have no doubt you'll make it through today. I believe in you, Riley."

"Nawww. If that's not the sweetest thing I ever did hear." I laughed.

Another bot flew into the church, this time completely ignoring the three of us and diving straight for the vibranium core. Thor reached out and grabbed it by its neck before bringing the Hammer down upon its head. Two more bots came after that, trying for the core. Vision and I both took one each.

"We are out of time. They're coming for the core!" Thor bellowed into his earpiece.

There was a silence in which I knew Tony was asking Rhodey to man the skies. I took out two more bots, and Vision took out one before Tony flew in through the roof. He touched down beside me just as Wanda, Pietro, and Clint entered the dilapidated building. Then Cap rolled in, taking out two bots and jogging to his place by the vibranium core.

"Romanoff," Tony said, calling to her through comms link. "You and Banner better not be playing hide the zucchini."

Nat showed up shortly after that, taking down one on her way in, and Bruce was not long after that. Everyone gathered in a circle around the core, taking their positions and getting ready to fight the next battle.

As Ultron flew towards the church, I heard Tony say:

"Avengers, time to work for a living."


	29. Chapter 29: Gunfire

Together, we managed to take out another small group of bots with ease.

Ultron floated down from the sky, distanced from the church, and Thor, never one to back down from a challenge, shouted "IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?"

In response Ultron merely lifted a hand and bot upon bot rounded corners and emerged from buildings until there were at least a hundred, no doubt more.

The whole team inhaled sharply at the sheer number, Steve being the only one not to do so. "You had to ask." He remarked dryly at Odinson, giving a sigh.

"This," Ultron raised his hands to gesture at his army. "Is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted: all of you against all of me."

"We're a family, just like the kid said." Tony responded, giving me a side glance. "We'll do it together."

From there on in it was chaos.

The Hulk let out a mighty bellow as the entirety if Ultron's army charged at us.

We brawled and scrapped and fought for ages. The Avengers, as one, ripped the Ultrons limb from limb. We tore off metal heads and yanked out lifeless hearts. The Hulk completely shredded anything he could reach. Hawkeye and the Black Widow, with experienced movements, used their arsenal of gadgets and gismos to perfection, taking out the bots with quick, precise movements. Captain America, Thor, and the Iron Man opted for a more strength oriented approach-pure, brute force and well thought out blows. Scarlett Witch and Quicksilver used their abilities to a tee. She, with her telekinesis and glowing red eyes, ripped the bots apart without laying a finger on them, and he, moving in a flash of blues and whites with his increased strength, demolished the bots with each strike.

I was a mixture of all, not having a well-trained fighting technique for myself: The Ghost. I punched and kicked with enough force to deform metal. Every flick, twirl, clench and clap of my hands brought with it a slice of hell for each bot I laid my eyes on if they were too far for me to physically reach. I flickered in and out of ghost form, narrowly avoiding blasts or blows.

The Vision was above us, caught in a one-on-one battle with Ultron. Blow for blow they fought, neither seeming to be able to gain the desired upper hand.

After tearing yet another bot's head off, I turned to face outwards from the core to see a bot speeding in my direction. It had no intention of slowing down.

I realised with dread in my stomach that if I ghosted, it would fly right through me and get its evil, metallic hands on the core. It was too close for me to think of anything else, and a split second later I squared myself up as it flew towards my chest.

 **Fuck my life and everything in it this is gonna hurt like a bitch.**

It collided with me full force, sending me soaring backwards through the air. My back hit the solid form of the core, and a wheezed out the breath that was knocked from me. My body had already been abused enough already, God damn it.

The bot continued to approach, and despite the pain in my chest and the extremely unpleasant dizziness, I raised my hands and crumpled the bot out of shape, crushing its head as I closed my fists.

"Get off your ass, kid." Tony scolded me. "Leaving us to do all the work ain't fair."

"Shut up, you asshole." I bit at him as I pulled myself to my feet with a stumble and punched my fist through a bot's chest. "I'm a fucking 15-year-old girl," I ripped the bot's head off "Fighting an army," My arms twisting away from each other sent two halves of the next bot to opposite sides of the church "Of fucking robots! Give me some fucking slack."

When Stark didn't give a witty reply, I continued my assault on the onrush of metal bodies that wouldn't seem to ever end.

Finally, long after my limbs had started to become dead weight hanging from my body, a glowing yellow beam from Vision sent Ultron propelling from the ruined church. Tony, Thor, and Vision all projected their assaults at him until he fell to his knees, the pieces of his face melting and falling off.

 **Disturbing and sad. And yet I take morbid joy from it.**

 **Get yourself checked out, girl. You're unhinged.**

Bruce came out of fucking nowhere and sumo slammed the motherfucker out of sight before Ultron could get a single sentence out.

I felt nothing at his beating. I despised him, I hated him for all he had done.

The rest of the bots scurried at the sight.

"They'll try to leave the city." Thor warned.

The Avengers scattered, taking down as many as possible in the air. It was obvious I wasn't much help up there since I couldn't fly. That didn't matter to me; I had a new mission.

It was only Wanda, Pietro and I left in the church.

"Get the people on the boats." She commanded her brother.

Pietro sighed. "I'm not going to leave you here." He argued.

"I can handle this." Wanda blasted a stray bot running at the core. "Come back for me when everyone else is off, not before." She looked to me. "You should get yourself on a boat Riley, before it's too late."

I tapped my temple with a half grimace, half smirk. "I know when it's gonna be too late. Don't worry, I know what I'm doin'."

"So what are you going to do then, Rose?" Pietro asked.

"I'm coming with you." I said frankly to him. And I was, no matter what. I swore to myself that I wouldn't let him die and I was to fulfil that promise. Fuck the consequences.

"No, no. I don't care what you think you know." He shook his head. "You're getting on a boat. Besides, you'll only slow me down."

" _I don't fuckin' care_!" I screeched, taking a breath to calm myself as he stopped, taken aback by my outburst. "I'm coming with you. It's not a question."

"Okay, take her with you," Wanda directed him, giving me a trusting nod. "Then come back for me."

He sighed again, overly dejectedly.

"Do you understand?" Wanda pressed.

The silver-haired man breathed out a chuckle, lifting me onto his back as he joked, "You know, I'm twelve minutes older than you."

"Go." She laughed.

And then we were off.

Either Bruce or Pietro.

As Pietro and I guided the last few stragglers onto the carriers, I realised then that I would only be able to do one thing: stop Bruce from leaving, or save Pietro's life.

I loved Bruce Banner. He was the father I didn't have. But he would leave, I knew this. I never said goodbye and I had no idea if I would ever see him again. It broke my heart.

I loved Pietro Maximoff, too. He was… well, I wasn't sure what he was to me. But I cared about him and he would _die_ if I chose to stop Bruce. And doing nothing when I could have done something would tear me apart.

I knew what I was going to do.

I heard it before I saw it. I knew immediately what it was.

 **Gunfire.**

The jet soared towards us. My eyes narrowed in on Clint cradling the little boy in his arms.

A chill ran down my spine at the thought of what was to come and what I would have to sacrifice in order to stop it.

The gunfire rained down on the ground, throwing Steve and Thor off their feet, drawing closer to Clint. The archer steeled himself, turning away to shield the boy.

I ran right into the line of fire, where I knew Pietro would be.

I saw him, his eyes opening wide as he realised what was about to happen to Clint. He sped close, dragging an overturned car to cover Clint as fast as he could. He was a blue and silver blur to me, but I knew where he was and where he was moving.

As if in slow motion, the gunfire crept towards us, but I didn't try to shield myself from it. As Pietro passed by me to Clint, I seized his shoulder, hooking myself onto his back for dear life as he sped past. It felt like I my arm was ripping from its socket because of the speed.

I screamed with exertion as I threw my hand out, shoving the car the rest of the way, and then releasing my hold on Pietro. I propelled off him with the only energy I had left, sending him flying backwards out of the way. As I felt myself falling to the dirt and cement, the first high powered bullet pierced my thigh.

My scream grew louder, this time in pain. The second bullet ripped right through the centre of my outstretched wrist, no doubt leaving a hole in the flesh large enough for me to fit a finger through.

I smacked into the dirt, my neck lashing back under the impact on my spine and throwing my skull to the cement.

The third bullet opened my stomach, just below my right ribs. I thought I might black out from the pain, hell, I fucking _prayed_ that the adrenaline might stop me from feeling it as bad, but it didn't.

It was fucking agonizing.

I lay on my back as the gunfire passed.

I screamed like I'd never screamed before, louder and more high-pitched than ever. I clutched the hole in my wrist to try and stop the gush of blood from the circle I could peer through like a seeing glass. I writhed on the ground, mad as a cut snake.

Then there were hands on me, big, warm and gentle. I thought it might have been Bruce before I realised he was gone. The hands jostled my head into a lap and I looked upwards as far as I could to see Thor. He was kneeling on the dirt, his hammer discarded and forgotten at his side.

I blinked slow, over and over again, my screaming had stopped and I could no longer find the will to open my mouth again.

I turned my head to the side where Clint was crouching. The car had protected both him and the little boy. His face dropped when he realised what I had done, handing the boy to a SHIELD worker and skittering over to me on hands and knees. He took my hand with trembling fingers, trying to uselessly cover up the wound on my wrist, and I choked on each sob that wracked my convulsing body.

I knew I was going to die.

Not a nice thought for someone who's only been alive for like a week.

Pietro appeared with a flash on my other side, skidding to his knees and placing his hands over my bleeding thigh.

"No, you silly girl." He mumbled frantically. "No, you cannot die. _You can't_."

Thor's hand was splayed over the wound on my stomach, Clint's hand on my wrist, and Pietro's on my thigh, but the blood didn't stop. It continued rushing from my wounds like waterfalls, pouring over my skin. I looked as though someone had tipped a bucket of red over me.

The corners of my mouth turned up in a weak and sour smile, dropping every time I took a pained breath. "Don't tell me what to do."

Steve was rushing over now, I could see behind Pietro.

"You knew I was going to die, didn't you?" Pietro clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut. "You took my place."

I tried to laugh but the chuckle only brought a hack of blood into my mouth, which I spat to the side. "Got you good, didn't I Peach?"

Steve had his hand on my cheeks, turning my head to look at him.

"Hey, Capsicle." I croaked. "Glad you could join the party. I hear it's a killer."

He frowned deeply. "Don't give up on me, Riley. You're strong, you can get through this."

"Don't try and give me a pep talk, you ass." I grinned lightly with blood stained teeth. The grin fell from my face and my bottom lip trembled uncontrollably. "I'm dying."

"Don't say that, kid." Clint said, squeezing my wrist harder to stop the flow. "You're not gonna die, do you hear me? You are _not_ gonna die."

My smile collapsed and then I was sobbing hysterically. I reached my free hand out for Steve, who grasped it firmly despite it being slick with blood. My body shuddering with every breath, my chest heaving and straining to draw breath as my head became light from blood loss.

I coughed again, this time more blood was hacked into my mouth, too much for it to hold, so it spilled over my lips.

I closed my eyes tightly, trying with all my might to stop the sobbing; I could feel unconsciousness swooping in on me and I wanted to get out everything I could in the short time I had left.

"This isn't such a bad way to die: doing something that matters, surrounded by the people closest to me." I sobbed and another mouthful of blood shot from my lips which I tried my best not to choke on. I clenched my eyes shut tighter.

"Steve, Clint, Thor, Pietro," I named everyone off in my head like a checklist. "Bruce, Natasha, Tony, Rhodes, Vision, Wanda. I know I haven't known any of you long, but you're my family and I…" My breath caught in my throat.

 **It's the right time.**

"I love you guys." My voice rose higher with every word and for the second time I was reduced to uncontrollable sobbing. "I love you guys," Another sob. "So much." "I love–" More blood. "–you."

Something was wrong. I was forgetting someone important, someone scratching at the back of my mind that I should be mentioning.

I looked up at Thor as one of his silent tears splashed upon my forehead. I would have laughed and made a joke about his fragile masculinity if I didn't think it would end in me choking on my own blood.

He thought his brother was dead, and I had no desire to spoil the surprise for him, but if I was going to die I say _fuck it_ , now was the time to tell him to keep hope.

"Thor, you are a good person, and you always find the good in others. I know you can find it within yourself to see the good in your brother." His brows furrowed, but I ignored his confusion. "Don't give up on Loki, no matter what. Do it for me."

Tears blurred my vision and a pounding at the base of my skull took over. I could feel how close I was. "Next time you see him, tell Bruce I love him."

More blood than ever before spilled over my lips and this time I choked. With each breath, the red was sucked down into my lungs and it felt like I was drowning. I coughed it up only to inhaled it back in.

My body became light, the pain searing through me like a branding iron under my skin, and I closed my eyes to the sound of Clint repeating over and over like a mantra, "no, no, no".

I felt my self being scooped into a set of arms – Steve's, by the material of the uniform – and carried somewhere.

I slipped away into the darkness to the sway of each step he took.


	30. Chapter 30: Awake

_**Chapter Thirty** _

Smell was the first sense to awaken. I could identify the sharpness of cleaning fluids and a strong floral sent. I couldn't tell whether it was synthetic or not.

I tried to open my eyes. I could feel my eyeballs darting around, trying to focus on something. Anything. But my eyelids remained closed, blanketing me from the rest of the world. I remained in darkness.

I didn't let myself panic. I was stronger than that. I concentrated solely on the smells.

 _Bleach. Citrus. Roses. Cologne. Perfume._

They helped me focus. They drew me to surface.

I recalled my last memory

I was in Sokovia. I was defending the core. No, that's not right. I remembered further than that.

I was in the streets. I was in pain. There were hands all over me. They gripped me tightly but no matter how firm they were, the blood made me slick. I slipped from the hands' reach and into the darkness.

The last thing I remembered was Steve holding me gently before I was gone.

 _Did I die?_

I wasn't dead. I could feel it.

A faint beeping in the back of my skull grew closer until it sounded like it was right next to me. Two steady beeps followed by a pause. A heartbeat. My heartbeat. I was alive.

I tried to lift my eyelids once more but again they didn't comply. I remained calm.

 _Bleach. Citrus. Roses. Cologne. Perfume._

The tips of my fingers felt cool. They were lying on something soft. Sheets.

I suddenly realised where I was. The sting of the cleaning fluids against my nose, the flowers, the beeping in time with my heartbeat, the cold sheets. I was in a hospital.

I then became keenly aware of the clip on my thumb and the needle in my hand.

 _Bleach. Citrus. Roses. Cologne. Perfume._

There was no resistance when I opened my eyes to a white ceiling. It hurt. I closed my eyes again. I opened them once more, and closed them again. I followed the ritual until it no longer hurt.

Next was my mouth. I wanted to talk, to call out for somebody. I tried to move my lips and the muscle movement triggered feeling in my mouth and throat. It was then when I became keenly aware of the tube down my throat. I hadn't even realised it was there.

I began gagging and choking, trying to expel it from my body but it wouldn't budge. I wanted to rip it out but I couldn't even get a response from my fingers. The heartrate monitor was screeching into my ear like a siren.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I could only choke and convulse.

I was dying.

In a last ditch effort, I used the muscles in my neck to throw my head off the pillow. The movement was all I needed. I focused my energy on the tube, imaging it sliding out of my throat.

There was a clatter against the floor and suddenly I could breathe. I lay in the pot, my limbs limp by my sides as I coughed and _breathed_.

There was commotion outside the door. I couldn't see what it was but it was loud and headed this way. The door burst open.

Before I could see who was there, the lethargy overcame me once more and I felt my eyes betraying me.

"Riley!" I couldn't identify the voice.

I was asleep again.

* * *

 **AN:**

So it's been about five decades since I updated. I'm very sorry about that but senior year is just hell. I've also gone back and edited the entire story and added dialogue and other little things to improve, so hopefully it's a smoother read now. Feel free to go back and reread it ;)

The vote was to give you a sequel (I can't believe how many of you screamed at me), and as promised, I am here to deliver.

The sequel will take place in Civil War. Riley will be 16. It will be fairly shorter than this story here but it's really a build up to Infinity War.

Now that you know Riley is living, I have to ask:

a) would you like the sequel to continue under this story "Curious Case of Riley Rose", and I'll just restart the chapter count or;

b) would you like me to create a differently titled story and put the sequel under that?

I would love to hear your reactions to Riley not being dead, and any suggestions/ theories you have for her in Civil War. Will she be awake from the beginning? Whose side will she take? Will she take any side at all? How will Pietro affect the story? What side will he take? How will Riley get along with all the new characters (Bucky, Spiderman, Antman, Falcon, Panther)? Will she fight against an entire half of her family?

Tell me everything.


	31. Chapter 1: A Silver Blur and a Bouquet

**AN:**

WELCOME TO THE SEQUEL!

I've decided to simply continue under the same title as it makes it all the more accessible to you, my lovely readers.

Have funnnnnnn ;))

* * *

"Can't you tell me anything?" I rasped out.

The doctor to the side of my bed tapped something into a tablet after a reading the data on the many monitors surrounding the bed. She gave me a smile full of professional courtesy.

"I'm sorry, Miss Rose," she explained as she continued to work. "But I signed a confidentiality agreement that says I can't disclose information regarding your condition to anyone, including you, until I have permission from your legal guardian."

I felt my brows draw together. "But I don't have a legal guardian."

A knowing smile tugged at her lips. She pressed a finger to the tablet. "This is Doctor Simmons, please inform them that our patient is stable and ready for visitors."

It took all of ten seconds for the door to open and people to start filing in. Tony was leading, of course. He strutted past the bed and leant leisurely against the wall to my right. Natasha followed hot on his heels. She walked silent as the grave and sat right at my side, offering me a soft smile.

Steve, Clint, Rhodey, Wanda, Vision, and Sam Wilson made themselves comfortable around the room.

"Oh my god…" I smiled as tears blurred my vision. "You're alive. You're all alive. _I'm_ alive!"

"Well, I'm glad to see you didn't lose too many braincells," Tony chuckled.

I grinned at him, looking around the room at my family. I missed Bruce's presence. He should have been here with me, smiling with me, holding me.

But I'd let him leave in order to save…

I suddenly realised who was absent.

"Peach," I looked around at each of them, my voice growing panicky. "He's not– He can't be–"

A soft hand was on mine. I could feel the callous mixed with the gentle touch. "Pietro's fine, honey," Natasha explained to me. "You saved him, don't you remember?"

I took a few deep breaths, nodding along to her words. My thumping heart had caused the machine's incessant beeping to rise in volume. "Can someone turn this damn thing off?" It was done with the tap of a button.

The silence was broken by a subtle _whoosh_ and a silver blur. Then Pietro was standing in the room, out of breath. As soon as he saw me a brilliant smile split his face and he rushed over. He stopped beside Natasha and kneeled on the floor, taking my hand from her and squeezing it tightly.

"I was in town, I ran back as soon as I heard. Riley Rose," he placed a firm kiss on the top of my hand. "Thank you. For saving my life."

I turned my hand and took his cheek in my palm, tears brimming again as I said, "I'd do it all over again If I had to."

He cocooned my hand in his own and pressed it closer against his cheek. "No, you will never be in danger again, tiny rose. This, I promise you."

The silence was serene until I noticed the rest of the group staring at us.

Steve cleared his throat. "What's the last thing you remember?" he asked from his seated position in the chair at the foot of my bed.

I coughed, trying to rid it of the gravelled sound that came with disuse.

 _Jesus, how long was I asleep?_

"Well… We were getting everybody onto the lifeboats, and then I saw Clint go after the little boy and I knew that Peach was gonna die protecting them." I looked down at the silver-haired boy at my side. "I _saw_ you die. I wasn't gonna let that happen." I took turns watching each person in room as I spoke. "So, I used the only energy I had left to throw him out of the gunfire's path."

I took a deep, shaky breath. "I remember the pain of the bullets piercing me. _God_ , I never thought there was anything like it. I thought I was gonna die, then I was out."

Recalling images of that day brought with it the memory of Ultron backhanding me. Instinctively, my finger came up to assess the damage, remembering the way his metal fingers opened giant gashes across my face. There was only thin padding along where each of the three wound were supposed to be. My face didn't feel any different. "How long was I asleep?"

Everybody in the room exchanged solemn looks.

"Asleep?" Tony uncrossed is arms. "Kid, you were in a coma."

"W-What?" I tried to sit up a little straighter, but the pain in my torso was too great. "That's not possible."

"It's true, Riley," Vision said softly as he approached. His red hand came down gracefully to the bulge in the sheets where my ankle was, like he was about to offer comfort, but his fingers retracted as he decided against it. "After you were shot, you lost a tremendous amount of blood. This disruption stopped blood flow to your brain and you suffered a terrible seizure. You fell into a coma."

"How long?" I asked. He looked away. "Vision," I demanded. "How. Long."

Wanda approached then, standing beside Vision and wrapping an arm around his bicep comfortingly. She placed a soft hand on my ankle and gave me a sorry look. "You've been asleep for over eleven weeks."

"Over eleven… No! There's no way." It was complete denial, I knew that. But it was better than the truth.

"Hey, hey," Nat said calmingly as she smoothed back the hair that had fallen in front of my face with a comforting touch I didn't know she had. "We've been taking care of you. There's no need to panic."

"Three… Three months," I tried to wrap my head around it.

"That's right," she said. "And we were all here with you, okay? The whole time."

I nodded under her soothing touch, "Of course you were."

"All right, all right." Tony rolled his eyes. "All this mushiness is making me _bleurgh_ , you know? Let's give the kid her space." He made a shooing gesture and most of the room filed out.

Clint got up on his tiptoes to give me a salute and a huge smile over Wanda's head as Rhodey reached over and patted my knee and said quietly, "Nice to see you awake."

Then it was just me, Nat and Pietro.

"How long until I get outta this place?" I asked.

"Well, thanks to leading Stark technology, your wounds are mostly healed," Natasha explained. "The bullet wounds in your torso and thigh were patched up pretty quick. The one in your wrist left major muscle damage, so even with the world-renown medical treatment, it's gonna take some time to heal and be fully functional." I sighed with a dejected down at my left wrist, which was wrapped from thumb to elbow in thick bandages.

"What about this?" I lift my right hand and gesture vaguely at the gauze pads on the side of my face.

Nat's smile turned sympathetic. "The doctors did their best, but… Sweetie, all of your wounds are going to scar."

I closed my eyes and let the words sink in. Permanent scarring across my body. It was something I never thought I'd have to experience but I guess the universe just has a way of sending things A over T. But I didn't let myself get wound up. True beauty was internal, or whatever.

"When can I take the padding off?" I asked.

"The wounds on your face are fully healed," she told me. "But the scar tissue is sensitive and sometimes during your fits you'd irritate it against the material of the pillow, so we had to keep them covered."

"Fits?" I asked hesitantly, almost afraid to receive an answer.

Pietro spoke up then. "Sometimes you'd come close to waking up, and you would start convulsing and using your abilities. Sometimes it was throwing a monitor across the room, and sometimes… it was a person. The doctors said it was your mind surfacing first and trying to wake your body up, but your body just wasn't ready."

I looked down at the sheets in shame. I might have injured someone, and I didn't like that feeling one bit.

"Don't fret, my tiny rose," he squeezed my hand. "Nobody was seriously hurt, just a few little bruises."

I nodded and squeezed his hand back.

"Would you like me to remove the padding so you can take a look?" Natasha offered.

I shook my head. "I'll do it later, when I'm alone."

She nodded understandingly. "I'll go sign your release papers."

"Wait, you?"

"You're fifteen years old, Riley. The government threatened to put you into the system since you didn't have any legal guardians or known family. Stark was the best option, but he didn't need the media's attention any more than he already had it, so I stepped up."

I blinked slowly, my heart warming as I realised what this woman had done for me. "You… You adopted me?"

Her face didn't give away anything. "It's just for legality. Don't think too much into it."

The joy in my chest shrivelled up and blew away like dust in the wind at her words. Of course. I was being foolishly optimistic to think that she actually wanted to adopt me. She made a decision out of practicality, not love.

The redhead stood and made to lean over me before she coughed awkwardly and left in a blink.

Pietro let out a silent chuckle. "She cares so much for you."

"She's a master assassin," I argued. "Besides, you heard her. It's just for legality."

"You're wrong."

"Am I?"

The boy gave me a pointed look. "I came to visit you almost every evening. I'd stay for a while and in the early night I would leave. And every single day that I walked out that door, the Widow would be waiting."

My lips parted as I listened to his story.

"I asked the doctor about it, and she said that the woman came and sat by your side _every single night_. Some nights I was out late and arrived here only as she left. Through the window of the door I would sometimes see her lean over and kiss your forehead, like you were her own child." He chuckled softly. "Believe me, the Widow cares for you more than she will admit."

I smiled at him. "You and your sweet words could charm anyone into feeling better."

"I try my best."

"My knowledge of the future stopped once Ultron was destroyed so now I actually have to ask; what have you been up to since you're not dead?"

He laughed heartily. "I've been training with my sister, all this space lets me run freely for as long and far as I want." He paused. "And I met someone."

"Did you now?" I smirked.

"Yes, I did. Almost two months ago." He placed his free hand under his chin and sighed dreamily. "She is wonderful. So pretty and so _smart_. You have no idea how happy she makes me."

"I can kinda see that, Romeo." I laughed and patted his hand as he scoffed at me.

"Actually, I was in the middle of a lunch date when I found out you were awake and I… kind of… maybe… left her there." He winced as he confessed to me.

I gasped loudly and smacked his arm weakly. "Pietro Maximoff! You go find that girl and apologise to her right now!"

He laughed at my feeble attempt to hurt him and nodded in compliance. "Okay, okay," he kissed the top of my hand. "I will see you again soon."

He was gone in a silver blur.

* * *

It took two hours of professional physical therapy to move from lying down I the bed to standing up beside the bed. Another three hours to walk without stumbling, and a further hour and a half of an old lady named Fiona helping me stretch out my stiff muscles every which way. I hadn't even swapped out my hospital gown I was so busy and exhausted. The moment my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

The next day was pretty much the same. In the morning, I was given a disgusting green smoothie that was supposed to help my digestive system restart, and then I was back in physical therapy. Fiona and I did another hour and a half of simple stretching, half an hour of walking, and two hours of variating movements like lunges and sidesteps. That night, Sam came to see me as I tried not to regurgitate the putrid mush (it was a pale brown this time).

He walked uncertainly into the hospital room – which was actually just a segregated room in the new Avengers base upstate, as I had learned – a bouquet of differently coloured flowers cradled in the crook of his arm.

"Hey there, bird man." I smirked. This was my first time officially meeting him.

He looked equally amused and confused, a small grin on his lips. "You know me?"

"Of course I do." I set the plastic container on the night stand. "Samuel Thomas Wilson. Ex-USA air rescue." I couldn't stop the giggle bubbling up. "First time you met Capsicle, you recommended Marvin Gaye."

Sam's smile widened as she shook his head. "They warned me about you. You really know all that stuff about me? About everyone?"

"I know every little detail about everyone up until 11 weeks ago."

"About that," he stepped up to the side of the bed. "I heard it straight from Clint's mouth, what you did. As a soldier, sacrifice like that would have earned you a medal. And from a _fifteen year old_ , I just…" His arms extended, offering me the bouquet. "It felt right that I bring you something to show that you have my respect, both as a friend and as a soldier. I wasn't sure what flowers you liked so I got everything."

I pulled the flowers into my grasp, a shaking finger coming up to wipe the single tear from my cheek.

"Thank you, Sam."

"If you ever need to talk about what happened, I used to work with PTSD survivors, which I'm guessing you already know. Just don't be a stranger."

I smiled and nodded. "I will, Tweetie."

Sam rolled his eyes playfully and left me to my thoughts.

I fiddled with the vibrant petal in my lap until the side of my face began to itch. Mindlessly, I reached up a finger to scratch, only to be met with an assortment of gauze pads. I hadn't taken them off yet, either too busy, too tired, or too nervous.

But now was the time. I prayed that I would remain strong, no matter what amount of disfiguration I was to face.

* * *

 **AN:  
**  
Pretty boring, I know. But I don't want Riley to make a miraculous recovery as if she's not affected by her actions at all. Stay tuned to see how much of an **asshole** I am because of what I did to her innocent little face.

Review :))


End file.
